The Lima Bean
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Morning routines are interuppted when Finn and Rachel discover Quinn and Jesse working together at the Lima Bean, curiosity and Jealousy ensues as they begin to spy on their ex's. Will be mostly Fuinn and St. Berry also with heavy Finchel and st. Fabray!
1. Discovery

**A new idea popped up in my head while I was working on my next chapter of My Boo, and a new one-shot for Fuinn, however I plan on this one being a few chapters, but only if it's good enough.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>The summer between Junior and Senior year had just started...like literally <em>just<em> started, about two days ago. Finn Hudson was pretty upset too, because his brain wouldn't shut off the school time so he still woke up every morning around six-thirty. Talk about depressing.

So, it was the third day of summer and currently the tall Hudson boy was sitting on the edge of his bed yawning as he put on his shoes.

"Finn hurry up!" Rachel ushered him, "we need to get there soon before they run out of the Carmel Mocha again."

Rachel really was a morning person, like _really_ every morning she started her daily routine at six: first she ran on the elliptical for about ten minutes (it used to be longer but now she runs on it at night also) then she takes her shower, does voice warm up activities while dressing and putting on makeup, and then she's off to get her coffee at The Lima Bean. _How exciting! _Finn thought.

He reached up and rubbed his eyes before stretching his arms out. Rachel had arrived at his house only three minutes ago, she barged into his room and demanded that he take her to get her coffee this morning, and when he asked her why he had to take her...she claimed her fathers were gone on a trip, and they had taken the only car the Berry family owned.

"Come on!" Rachel waved at him impatiently.

He felt a little weird, Rachel never acted this way around him...yeah, she was always eager and excited, but she never,_ never, _rushed things. Finn had thought that he had escaped the rushing aspect of a relationship after he broke up with Quinn. Quinn always rushed things.

Yet, to make his short girlfriend happy...and to keep her from lecturing him on why making things on time was a good idea he stood up from his bed and grabbed his keys, his cell phone, and his wallet. "Let's go." He yawned.

Rachel smiled as they walked down the stairs together (the rest of the Hummel-Hudson family were still asleep). "Honestly Finn, if you fall asleep at the wheel...I'm afraid I may kill you." The short diva threatened.

Finn looked at her a little shocked before he nodded, "okay."

* * *

><p>This was a typical morning for Quinn Fabray, she had to wake up <em>every <em>morning at six anyway...so when she decided to take the morning shift that started at five-thirty in the Lima Bean, she really had no problem with it...no, she just set her alarm an hour earlier, that way she could still take her shower and put on her makeup before coming to work.

Today, was her second day at work...yet, she claimed it was her first (yesterday didn't count, after all she didn't do anything, she just watched as the other workers showed her what to do) so, yes, today was her first day of work. And to say she was happy was a bit of an overstatement. She had come to grips with the fact that she needed to start paying for her own things. Daddy Fabray, after all no longer liked her so he didn't buy her everything she wanted. And though her mother tried, she was now working three jobs and little Quinnie Fabray barely saw her anymore. So Quinn had realized it was time to make her own money, she did after all want to move as far away from Lima, Ohio as she possibly could after graduation...and she was really hoping the trip was longer than just Columbus.

So, yes, the blonde had come to realize that she'd have to make a few sacrifices from her day; she wouldn't be able to sleep in and extra hour during the summer, she'd have to go to bed early on the nights before the mornings of her work, she may or may not have to take an extra shift every once in a while, she wouldn't be able to hang out with Santana and Brittany every day as she had hoped she could, she may get rude ass customers who bitch and moan about everything, but she'll have to treat the kindly because, the customer is always right after all...and the thing that came most as a surprise to her was that she would have to work alongside one of the people she hated most out of everyone in this world.

"Good morning, Quinn." His voice echoed through her ears as she strapped on her apron and walked behind the counter.

...Yes the biggest sacrifice Quinn Fabray had to make (even worse than having to serve people lower than her on the school's social status...let alone serving people altogether) was working alongside Jesse st. James every morning.

"Jesse," Well, working with him...and having to be polite to him...

Yeah, this was gonna be hell!

* * *

><p>Finn pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean and cut the engine to his truck off, "so, do I need to come in with you or can I stay out here?" He asked during the middle of a yawn.<p>

Rachel smiled at him, she couldn't help but think he was actually looking quite adorable at the moment, "well," She started to say that he didn't have to come in with her, but she thought differently, "of course you have to come in with me Finn...how else am I going to pay for my Carmel Mocha?"

When the guy looked at his girlfriend he sighed, "you don't have any money?"

"Of course I do...don't be ridiculous, I take a little bit of cash with me everywhere I go...you never know when you'll need it. Emergencies show up in the blink of an eye, you know." She informed him.

Finn nodded, "right, let's just get you're Carmel Cocoa."

"Mocha." Rachel corrected.

Finn nodded again, "mocha."

They opened the doors to his truck and stepped outside, then he followed the girl to the door of the coffee house, and almost forgot to open it for her until she kindly pointed out to him that a boyfriend should always open doors for their girlfriend.

As he yawned again Finn followed his girlfriend to the counter and waited patiently behind her as they both waited to be served.

A moment later both Finn and Rachel were caught off guard when Quinn Fabray appeared behind the counter, "yes, may I help you?" Quinn asked politely.

"Ah, Quinn, it's lovely to see you here." Rachel smiled, "I didn't know you worked here?"

Quinn nodded, "well, I didn't...I mean I do...I just started today."

Rachel nodded, "oh, how nice...how's your summer been?" She asked, trying to make small talk. Finn however, was just staring at the blonde behind the counter in shock.

The girl in question shrugged, "it's been summer." She said before sighing, "so, Berry what can I get you?" She asked.

Rachel smiled softly, "right, uh, I would like a medium Carmel Mocha please."

Quinn nodded before typing it in and then looking at Finn, "are you ordering something?" She kindly asked.

Finn just nodded dumbly.

Quinn looked at him a moment before say in a slightly annoyed tone, "well, what is it?"

Finn shook his head, "oh, uh, right." He shook his head and cleared his throat, "I-uh-I want a regular Iced Mocha."

Quinn nodded again as she typed it into the small screen in front of her. Then she sighed, "your total is seven-fifteen."

Finn nodded as he pulled out a five dollar bill and three ones from his wallet which he had taken from his pocket a moment ago. "Here." He said coolly as he handed the cash to Quinn.

Quinn took the money and opened the cash register before putting the money inside and grabbing three quarters and a dime, "your change is eighty-five cents." She handed it back to Finn and ripped the receipt from the dispenser and smiled, "your drinks will be ready in a moment."

Rachel smiled brightly back at Quinn, "thank you!"

Finn and Rachel stepped out of the way (even though there was nobody else in the coffee shop) and they both looked behind the counter.

Rachel was observing Quinn work because she thought that it was both odd and funny that the HBIC of McKinley High School was working at the Lima Bean.

Finn however, was just observing Quinn.

"Is that Jesse?" Rachel asked after a moment.

Finn glanced at her before looking in the direction that the girl was pointing in.

It was Jesse. Quinn was standing by Jesse st. James and they seemed to be the only ones working today. Rachel and Finn watched as the blonde stood next to the curly haired boy as he turned on a little blender and coffee shot up out of the tiny machine. Quinn let out a little squeal as Jesse quickly shut the machine off before slipping on the floor and falling down.

Then what shocked them even more was watching as Quinn helped him up to a standing position, and they were _both _laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, that's Jesse." Finn answered.

"What the hell is he doing with her?" Rachel asked.

Finn didn't answer, yet, he was thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry!" Jesse laughed as he reached up and wiped a bit of coffee from Quinn's face.<p>

Quinn laughed also before saying, "wow, st. James, I really didn't know you could screw up anything else in your life."

Jesse smiled before he grabbed a different cup to make the coffee again.

Quinn quickly shook her head, "no, no...I'll make the coffee." She smiled, "you just clean up, I don't think you could do any damage doing that."

Jesse gave her a glare but he still nodded, "fair enough."

Quinn pointed him in the direction of the mop in the back closet. She then went and grabbed a new cup and began to make the coffee again.

When she finished Rachel's coffee she turned around to grab another cup and saw Jesse trying to work the mop, "please, tell me you know how to work a mop?" She asked.

Jesse glared at her, "yes, Quinn, believe it or not...I'm not entirely stupid." He shook his head, "that's not what I meant."

Quinn nodded, "sure." She was smiling though when she turned back to finish Finn's coffee.

_Maybe working with Jesse st. Jackass might not be too bad. _She thought.

* * *

><p>"One Carmel Mocha, and one regular Iced Mocha." Quinn said as she slid the coffee's across the counter, "sorry for the wait." She said sincerely.<p>

Finn noticed Rachel give a forced smile this time, "it's quite alright Quinn thank you."

The blonde nodded, "you're welcome...have a nice day."

"You too." Finn said as he followed his girlfriend toward the door.

"I wonder if they work together every morning now?" Rachel asked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Finn shrugged, "I don't know." _But he was sure as hell gonna find out!_

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we have chapter one, and if you want more...all you have to do is let me know.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it, I hope it was worth the read...please, please let me know how I did.**

**Thank you...**


	2. Training

**Fourteen reviews! Wow exciting, especially for just one chapter, keep them coming and I might have to update everyday!**

**Happy reading...chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><em>She was laughing with him, why was she laughing with him? <em>It was now one o'clock and the thought played through his mind over and over, a repeated track on a broken record.

_They were laughing, since when does Quinn Fabray laugh with Jesse st. James?_ This bothered him, how could she betray him like this? How could Quinn do this to the whole Glee club? She was like, like...doing some word he couldn't think of at the moment. Yeah, she was doing just that.

"...and then they called my name, and I knew, I just knew...I was going to get the part. I mean, yeah, I know..." Rachel carried on with her angry rant.

Finn blinked a few times as he looked at his girlfriend, _has she been talking this whole time?_ He thought. He stared at her intently to show that he was totally interested in whatever it was that she was going on about.

"Then they didn't give it to me, how could they not give that part to me? Like I said, I know it's just a stupid play in the Lima theatre house, but I can take any roll...I need to take every possible roll that I can, and this roll was one of the many rolls I need to prepare myself for my future career in Broadway..."

He couldn't do it, he just can't listen to Rachel go on about a roll in the local community theatre when he knew that Quinn may be a potential friend of his like, his sworn enemy.

_How could she do that to me?_

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Jesse yelled in triumph; pumping his fist in the air, "I got it." He smiled at the blonde standing next to him.<p>

Quinn nodded a little less enthusiastically, "uh-huh, yes, you did...and what, that was try number?"

"Five," Jesse said with a glare her way.

Quinn shrugged, "yes, try number five...and you only figured out how to mix a mocha latte, and we didn't even use the blender."

Jesse couldn't help the chuckle that slipped through his lips at the annoyed look she was giving him. "I may not be able to mix a coffee drink Quinn, but every performance I give receives a standing ovation." He smirked at her.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "if you think I'm offended by that, you've guessed wrong." She shrugged as she grabbed the Latte the young man had just made and she took a sip. "You do of course have to have a job on the side while you aim for the reality of your dreams." She nodded, "and in New York and California I'm sure people drink a _lot_ of coffee."

The male diva turned to face her completely, "so, you're admitting that you are helping me step toward my dreams?" He asked.

Quinn shook her head, "no, no...I'm helping myself step toward my own dreams." She smirked, "I am gonna need _someone _to fetch my coffee when I achieve them however."

Jesse just shook his head, "you never cease to amaze me."

Quinn took another sip of the latte, "and you really can't mix a latte."

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe she's still going on about that dumb part in that stupid play, there are more pressing issues, how can she not realize this! <em>Finn nodded along with his girlfriend as she repeated the same complaint she had been stating for the past fifteen minutes.

"It's a small local theatre, and I was the best one there, I have the best acting posture...I deserved that part." Rachel glared at him, "why didn't I get it?"

Finn shrugged, "I-I don't know." He shook his head.

"You don't know?" Rachel sighed.

"No, I don't...I'm sorry." He gave her a soft smile, "you totally should have got that part, babe."

Rachel's eyes seemed to light up, "I should have, huh?"

The tall boy nodded, "absolutely." He opened his arms wide as Rachel walked over to him and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her body and leaned back against the couch. All thoughts of his ex with the male version of Rachel had disappeared.

Rachel grabbed her Carmel Mocha coffee and sighed, "I really don't like this town." She muttered before she took a drink of the Lima Bean coffee.

Finn's eyes watched the little cup that had the small green lima bean on it, and the words the Lima Bean printed on the side..._Quinn made that coffee, _he thought, _she made that coffee after she stopped laughing with _him! He glared at the cup. Yes, he was depressed.

This had to be bothering him more than it was bothering Rachel, she hadn't mentioned it since they left the coffee shops parking lot that morning.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing tonight?" Jesse asked Quinn as she started to take off her apron. She was really glad her shift had finished a minute ago.<p>

She looked at him, "if you're asking me out, save your breath...I'd never date someone like you." She hung the apron on the rack and looked at the boy.

Jesse took his own apron off and shrugged, "of course I'm not asking you out Quinn, I'm simply making small talk."

Quinn raised her eyebrow in her signature Quinn Fabray way, "small talk?"

The boy just nodded at her.

The blonde shook her head, "if you wanted to only make small talk then why did you ask what I was doing tonight? Why not just ask me if I like the weather?"

"Well do you?" Jesse asked as he hung up his own apron.

Quinn shrugged, "do I what?"

Jesse looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "like the weather?"

At that the blonde rolled her eyes, "yeah, it's summer weather, and it's a little too hot." She shrugged, "but I guess it's okay."

Jesse gave her a grin as he followed her toward the door, "yeah, it is pretty hot here, but it's not that bad...you should feel the weather in California." He nodded to himself, "yeah, it's really beautiful there, comfortable."

They didn't say anything else as they reached up and grabbed their clock-in, clock-out cards and put them to the scanner before placing them back on the wall. Jesse then walked ahead of her being sure to open the door for Quinn as she walked through.

"And that was for?" She asked.

Jesse shrugged, "a man should always hold a door for a lady, it's like a written gentlemen rule."

Quinn nodded as she walked over to her car. Jesse walked to his own, which was right next to hers.

"Let me tell you now st. James," Quinn started after she opened her door.

Jesse looked at her after he stuck the key in the door to unlock it.

"It doesn't matter how you flirt with me, or how long you do it...you and I are _never_ gonna happen." She stated firmly.

Jesse just laughed, "don't flatter yourself Fabray," he opened his door and climbed inside his vehicle, "you're not my type." He grinned as he shut the door and brought the thing to life.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she looked at him through his open window, "by the way...I'm going to a movie with Santana, Brittany and Artie."

Jesse nodded, "ah, Brittany and Artie are dating so tell me are you and Santana going for a double date?"

Quinn gave him a cold hard glare, "you better drive away!"

Jesse just winked as he strapped on his seatbelt and backed out of the parking lot.

Quinn shook her head as she climbed into her own car.

_Yeah, this job thing's going to be great!_

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna get coffee again?" Finn asked Rachel eagerly.<p>

Rachel shrugged, "no, I'm good." She held up her cup, "I've still got some."

Finn nodded dumbly, "oh." He gave her a small smile.

"Why, is yours all gone?" She asked.

Finn nodded, "yeah." He sighed, "I kind of want more." Actually the truth is, his wasn't gone, he hadn't even drank much of it. He had bought it without even realizing that he absolutely hated mocha...it tasted totally awful to him. He just wanted to check on Quinn and Jesse again. "Can we get me another cup?" He asked.

Rachel nodded standing up, "okay, but only one." She smiled, "you know caffeine has a terrible affect on people...it stunts your growth you know?"

Finn chuckled, "yeah, because we both know I need to grow more."

The short diva gave out a giggle, "right, right." She held her hands out for Finn to grab, "come on..."

After Finn stood up Rachel started walking toward the door and he could have swore he heard her mutter, "let's go see if Quinn's still flirting with my ex." under her breath.

His eyes widened, _I knew she was worried about it!_

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's chapter two...I hope it's as good as the first. <strong>

**...however, reviews are wonderful (even if they're bad) so please let me know if it lived up to your expectations...**

**Thanks for reading, just that is completely awesome, but please review! **


	3. Theatre

**So, hello...and here's chapter 3!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"I was thinking about getting something else you know..." Finn said as he drove down the road. He nodded, "yeah, different than the mocha, I realize now that I don't really like the mocha."<p>

Rachel nodded as she took another drink, "oh okay, then get yourself something else." Honestly she didn't care if Finn was gonna get something else or not. It didn't matter to her that he didn't like the mocha...if you don't like mocha, then don't get mocha. Obviously.

No, what was really on Rachel's mind was Jesse, well Jesse and Quinn. Her Lima theatre house audition, and the roll she didn't get all meant nothing to her. Really...okay so that was a lie, she _was_ pretty upset that she didn't get the roll, but still. _Jesse was talking to Quinn! _She turned her head and looked out the passenger window, _does that bitch honestly think she can steal him away from me? Not that I'm with him or anything, because clearly I'm not. I don't even love him anymore, it's just that...how can he step that far down on the latter of success. I mean Quinn Fabray will be successful, but not in the way he needs. She'll never be a Broadway legend like me! _The short diva turned to face her boyfriend again when she realized that he was saying something. "What?" She asked him softly.

Finn stared at her a moment before facing the road again, "I asked you what other coffee's taste good." He shrugged, "I tried one a long while ago, I just don't remember what it was called." He shrugged, "though I do know it was a really good drink."

Rachel sighed, "Oh," she looked out the windshield ahead of them, "well, I don't really know...hazelnt it pretty good, or the Carmel Apple flavor that they have." She watched the building's pass by when she turned to look out the passenger window again, "you could try something completely different...they have like a hundred flavors on their menu."

Finn gave a soft smile, "yeah." He nodded, a thought just crossed his mind. Honestly he thought it was probably the best thought that ever crossed his mind._ If I choose one that looks really hard to make, Quinn will have to take a little time working on it, and Jesse won't be able to talk to her, or even try and make her laugh! _He turned on the road that led to the Lima Bean, _Ha! This idea is brilliant!_

* * *

><p>"Fabray, get your ass out of the car, you taking so long is what's gonna make us late!" Santana hollered as she stood next to her car waiting for the blonde to get out.<p>

Quinn was currently sitting in the passenger seat with her phone out, she was texting her mom telling her that she was out with Santana, "relax San, the movie hasn't even started seating yet." She shrugged, "and Brittany and Artie aren't even here."

Santana rolled her eyes, "that doesn't make me any less impatient Quinn." She bent down and looked at the blonde through the window, "why did I agree to this?"

Quinn looked up at her after closing her phone, "honestly, I don't know." She shrugged, "the only thing I know, is that after accepting their movie offer you called me and practically begged me to go with." She reached up and grabbed the door handle while pushing herself out of the car she smiled at her friend, "and me being the awesome friend that I am, I kindly agreed to go." She winked at the raven haired girl, "moral support you know."

* * *

><p>Finn parked his truck and cut the engine off, "what's the most difficult coffee for them to make, do you know?" He looked at Rachel.<p>

_Why the hell is he asking me this? Does he want to make Jesse work harder? Jesse should totally be working less. Quinn should be working more. _"I don't know, why?"

Finn looked at her a moment, _just lie, just lie..._"I was just wondering if one coffee was harder to make than another."

The girl nodded, "oh, okay..." She shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe we could ask Quinn?"

"Or Jesse?"

Rachel smiled, "yeah, or Jesse."

"Why are you smiling?" Finn asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Oh, I'm just thinking about this morning. It was pretty funny when he slipped on the coffee."

Finn gave a forced laugh, "yeah, i-it was." _It would've been funny if Quinn had made fun of him, but no, instead she helped him up!_

"We should probably get our coffee." Rachel suggested.

Finn nodded, "yeah, yeah." He unlocked his seatbelt and they both climbed out of the vehicle. Finn remembered this time to hold the door open for Rachel, thought he really didn't want to. He wanted to get into the shop as fast as he could.

Rachel led him up to the counter and they both immediately began to look around it. _Where the hell is Jesse? _Rachel continued to look around.

"May I help you?" A voice from behind the counter asked.

Finn looked up at the person, _that's not Quinn! _He stared at the girl a moment, she was a brunette girl a little taller than Quinn, and she had brown eyes, Finn noticed her name was Chloe. "Uh, yeah, can I have an iced mocha?" He asked. _What is that your go to drink? _His mind shot out, _you don't even like mocha you idiot._

Chloe, however had punched the drink in before he had a moment to change it. Yeah, he could still change it if he wanted, but that would be inconsiderate...and if that was the right word that he was thinking about...then that would be a rude thing to do.

Chloe then turned her glance to Rachel, "and you?"

Rachel looked up at her, completely oblivious to the fact that Finn was next to her (she really was focused on finding Jesse) she smiled, "yes, I would like a Carmel Mocha, and why you're at it, could you please tell me where I might find Jesse st. James?"

Chloe eyed her suspiciously before shrugging, "at his house I'm guessing...unless he had other plans after working?"

Rachel nodded, "oh, so he's done working?"

Chloe nodded as if it was obvious, "yes, his shift ended about an hour ago, at one-thirty."

"What about Quinn Fabray?" Finn really didn't mean to ask that out loud.

Rachel glared at him a minute before looking back behind the counter. "Her shift ended when his did, they only have the morning shifts." Chloe stated.

Finn nodded, "thanks."

"Your total is..."

"We won't be getting our coffee, sorry for the mishap." Rachel interrupted, "come on, Finn." She ordered pulling her tall boyfriend with her.

Finn's neck still craned toward Chloe who looked a little confused, "we're really sorry." He hollered over his shoulder before looking back to Rachel.

After climbing into his truck Finn sighed, "well that was a waste."

"They must be dating." Rachel stated at the exact time.

Finn put his key in the ignition, "excuse me?" He asked.

Rachel nodded, "think about it...why else would they have the same exact shift's as one another?" She turned to him, "it's obvious really, so they could get there at the same time, work together, and then go on a date after work or spend the rest of their time together." She sighed, "they planned it."

Finn nodded, _could that actually be true? Would Quinn really date Jesse st. Jerk? _He started the truck and buckled his seatbelt, "so, maybe we should find a different coffee house to go to then?"

Rachel's neck snapped in his direction, "are you serious?" She shook her head, "we can't do that, we need to come here every morning, we need to stop them two from dating each other. They're no good for one another."

Finn, of course agreed with those words, but he wanted to make it sound like he wasn't jealous of Quinn being with Jesse, he wanted to seem like he didn't care at all. "But..."

Rachel shook her head, "no, I've dated Jesse, and he's definitely not the one for Quinn...it won't work, she'll try and he'll disappoint, and she'll just end up getting hurt, it's and inevitability."

"So we're just doing this to protect Quinn?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded, "of course." _No, actually I don't give a damn about her getting hurt...unless it affects our chances at going all the way this coming year in Glee Club of course...really, I just want her to stay away from Jesse. _"We'll need backup." She told her boyfriend as he pulled out of the Lima Bean parking lot.

The brunette boy nodded, "of course...let's enlist the Glee Club," he suggested.

The diva smiled a wicked smile, "excellent idea Finn!"

* * *

><p>"There they are," Santana pointed toward the left, "over there." She directed the blonde.<p>

Quinn looked past the Latina's finger and saw Artie and Brittany in the corner by the ticket booth, "you ready?" She asked her friend.

Santana shook her head, "no, not really." She shrugged, "but let's get this fun filled day over with." She grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her toward the other two.

"Quinnie! Santana!" Brittany hollered out, "hi!" She jumped up from her spot on Artie's lap and met the other two girls in a hug. "This is gonna be so much fun." She said as she pulled away.

Santana nodded, "oh, yeah, fun." She smiled back the best she could.

"Hi Artie." Quinn greeted the wheelchair-ed boy, who was beginng to feel left out, seeing as he couldn't join in on their hug, let alone stand up and be as tall as them...hopefully taller.

"Quinn." He greeted.

Brittany started talking to Santana really fast about what Lord Tubbington did the other day, and Quinn really couldn't keep up with her babbling right now so instead she turned her attention to the nerdy boy fully, "so how many pairs of suspenders do you have exactly?" She asked when she noticed he was wearing yet another pair of them.

Artie chuckled nervously, "about sixty probably."

Quinn nodded, "wow, you're like Mr. Schuester with his vests." She laughed, "that's funny."

The boy behind the glasses couldn't help the blush that came upon his face, "yeah." He laughed also.

Quinn noticed his blush and shrugged, "well, I think I'll stop embarrassing you now," she turned to the movie list, "what are we seeing?" She asked looking back to the boy.

Artie nodded, "Brittany really wants to see _Captain America_."

Quinn shrugged, "oh, so we're seeing a super hero movie."

Artie nodded, "yeah, I've heard that it's really good."

Quinn nodded, "yeah." She mumbled.

At that time Artie rolled up to the ticket booth and asked for four tickets to _Captain America, _once he got them he handed one to each of the girls and kept one for himself.

"Please, Q, I'll pay you forty dollars to kill me now." Santana muttered to Quinn as they followed Artie and Brittany inside to hand their tickets to the ticket collector.

Quinn laughed, "please, you'd have to pay me more than that."

Santana rolled her eyes as she and the blonde gave the ticket collector their tickets. Then they made their way to the concession booth.

It was then that Quinn saw Jesse standing outside the bathrooms. She rolled her eyes, _what is he following me now? _She looked at Santana as she pulled twenty bucks out of her pocket, "get me a small diet coke?" She asked. Handing the money to Santana.

Santana looked at her, "why can't you do it?"

Quinn shrugged, "I have to go to the bathroom. Please do it, you can get yourself whatever you want."

Santana grinned, "whatever I want huh, okay Fabray, I'll buy your drink."

Quinn smiled back, "San, I expect some money back you know." She said before she walked off toward the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>Jesse stood up straight as he saw Quinn making her way over to him, he smiled, "hey, there." He greeted.<p>

Quinn cocked an eyebrow, "are you following me now?" She asked him.

Jesse looked confused a moment before shrugging, "no, no." He smiled, "not that you wouldn't love that and all, but like I said earlier Quinn, you're not my type."

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

Jesse sighed, "well, I was under the impression that this was a public movie theatre and anyone who wanted to see a movie that was playing could come here to do it." He raised his eyebrows, "was I wrong?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "so it was your plan all along to see a movie, the same day that I was going?"

Jesse nodded, "well, yes, it was my intention to see a movie today," He shrugged, "I actually didn't know you were coming today...you told me this morning that it was tonight."

"There was a slight change in my plans...something came up, and Brittany could only do it this afternoon."

Jesse shrugged, "well, see it's sheer coincidence that we're both here at the same time." He nodded toward the bathroom, "I came here with my cousin," He then looked Quinn in the eye, "what movie are you going to see?"

Quinn sighed, "_Captain America..._Brittany wants to see it."

Jesse smiled, "I wouldn't peg you as the super hero type of girl."

Quinn shrugged, "well, then you don't know a thing about me."

Jesse nodded, "I'm well aware...judging doesn't always work."

Quinn looked behind her and saw Santana was at the head of the line, "I have to go." She told him.

Jesse smiled, "enjoy your movie Quinn, but word of warning...it's completely dull."

Quinn looked at him, "what not enough musical numbers for you?"

Jesse gave her a cold glare, "haha, you're funny." He shrugged, "I was just trying to help."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "whatever st. James." She said before turning around to walk back over to Santana who was now holding a medium tub of popcorn, three candy bars and two drinks one small and one large. She was completely unaware of Jesse still watching her from behind.

"San, I told you I wanted money back!" She said to her friend as she grabbed her drink.

Santana nodded pulling out two dollars, "and here it is." She smirked her infamous Santana Lopez smirk.

Quinn took the money and flicked Santana in the head, "I expected you to spend a little less than eighteen dollars San."

"Are we ready?" Artie's voice broke their little fight.

Quinn and Santana both stated, "sure." While Brittany squealed, "yay! Time for _Captain America_ to save the day!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's chapter 3, I really hope the story is getting better and not worse.<strong>

**In my opinion I think it is progressing well, what about you?**

**What do you think, let me know...Good/Bad/Middle...**

**...Please Review...thanks for reading...**


	4. Emergency Glee Meeting

**So, thank you for your wonderful, awesome reviews, they are totally amazing...I always love reading them, especially the long ones...and yes, I am trying to update daily...**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel arrived at Rachel's house twenty minutes after they left the coffee house. "So, do you think we should recruit tonight?" Finn asked her.<p>

Rachel looked at him, "yeah, totally." She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door, "I think the sooner we do it the better. So, we'll text everyone to come here now." She told him through the window.

Finn nodded as he unstrapped his seatbelt and got out of the truck also. He followed his girlfriend to the front door, "so who's got who?" He asked.

Rachel unlocked her front door and led him to the living room, "well, I have Kurt's number, along with Mercedes', Tina's, Mike's, Artie's, and Blaine's."

"Blaine?" Finn asked, "he's not in Glee Club."

Rachel nodded, "yes, but if we get Kurt to help, then we'll have to get Blaine also, it's just an extra help."

Finn smiled his usual crooked smile, "yeah." He nodded, "okay, so I'll call Santana, Brittany, Puck, Lauren, and Sam."

Rachel sat down on her couch and pulled out her cell phone, "let's get this going." She demanded.

The boy sat next to her and pulled out his own phone, they both began texting away.

**Emergency Glee meeting at Rachel's house, one hour.**

That was how the message ran.

* * *

><p>Quinn laid her head back on the theatre seat as she rolled her eyes and looked to her left, "is this movie ever gonna end?" She asked Santana.<p>

The Latina looked at her and smiled, "probably not, Q...it's only been forty minutes."

Quinn sighed, "well, this is the worst movie I have ever seen...it is entirely boring."

Santana nodded, "yeah, and what did I say while we were driving up here?" She whispered back.

Quinn sat up straight and leaned in closer to her friend, "you said, Fabray...can't we just stand them up, they'll probably pick some lame ass loser movie for us to watch anyway. So there's really no point in going." Quinn quoted her friend.

Santana smiled, "exactly, and?"

"You were right." Quinn growled back.

Santana's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. Quinn turned back to her, "hey, San...you do know you're supposed to turn your phone off in a movie theatre right?"

Santana nodded, "yeah, I forgot." She looked at the message from Finn and sighed before shutting the phone off and putting it back in her pocket. She was gonna ask Quinn if she got the message but the blonde was to busy looking at the screen; and even if she didn't like the movie Santana still didn't want to bother her.

* * *

><p>An hour later Rachel and Finn were answering the door, Blaine and Kurt stood behind it on the porch along with Mercedes. "This better be good, I'm missing the greatest re-run of <em>America's Next Top Model<em>." Kurt explained.

Rachel nodded, "I'm very sorry, but I'm sure it'll play again." She ushered the three inside, "it is really important I hope you know." She led them to the livingroom, "just stay in here and wait for everyone else."

Mecedes sighed, "what are doing here?" She asked Finn, "I mean, it's summer, why are we talking about Glee Club?"

Finn shrugged, "it's uh-it's Rachel." He pointed out.

Blaine nodded, "he has a little bit of a point there." He muttered.

* * *

><p>"So did you like it!" Brittany skipped down the theatre hall looking at Santana.<p>

Santana shook her head, "no, not really."

Quinn sighed, "it was the most horrible movie I have ever seen...really." She walked her way over to the bathrooms. Santana followed her, "Hey, Q." She called.

Quinn looked at her, "yeah?"

"Do you mind getting a ride with Brittany and Artie...I kind of have to run by my dad's job and drop something off for him?"

Quinn shook her head, "no, it's fine."

"Thanks," she whispered before she walked off toward the door.

Quinn looked for Brittany and Artie, but she noticed that they had just stepped outside. She sighed, "great." She shook her head before finishing the walk to the batroom.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at Rachel's house now, they were all sitting on the furniture within the living room.<p>

"So, why are we here?" Tina asked.

Mike nodded, "and where are Quinn and Santana?"

Rachel shook her head, "I'll answer your questions when Santana gets here, I don't want to start without her."

Mercedes sighed, "you're gonna start without Quinn?"

Finn shrugged, "Quinn's not coming."

"Why not?" Lauren asked.

The little Berry sighed, "we'll get to all of that in a minute, just wait until Santana gets here."

* * *

><p>Quinn stepped out of the movie theatre and started walking in the direction of her house. As she walked down the street in downtown Lima she pulled out her cell phone to check her messages.<p>

She didn't have any new texts though she did have a voicemail, just one; it was from her mom. She pressed enter so she could listen to it and she held the phone up to her ear.

_"Hi Quinnie, sweetie I was just calling to say that I got your message, have fun at the moives...and baby I'm sorry but I won't be home tonight, I have to stay late at work so I won't get home until around nine a.m. I miss you and have a nice day at work tomorrow. Love you!" _

When she finished the message she slipped her phone into her jeans pocket and contiued the walk home.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later and the doorbell was ringing again. Rachel stood up from her spot on the couch and she walked out to answer the door, "hey." She greeted the Latina as she stepped out of the way.<p>

Santana walked into the living room of the Berry house and examined the faces as she said, "sorry I'm a little late, I had to run and errand from my father." She noticed there was pizza on the table and she grabbed herself a piece, "where's Q?" She asked.

Finn nodded, "that's actually what we called you here for."

Santana stared at him blankly, "excuse me?" She asked.

Rachel looked at her teammates confused faces, "Finn and I have reason to believe that Quinn is dating Jesse."

"Jesse?" Brittany asked.

Rachel nodded, "yes, Jesse st. James..."

"Yeah, right!" Puck interrupted with a snort, "there's no way Quinn would date that asshole."

Santana nodded, "I'm with Puckerman. Q's not you Berry, she wouldn't fall for his fake ass charm and wannabe stardom." She said through a mouthful of pizza.

Rachel gave the Latina a cold glare before shrugging, "well, I still believe that there is something going on...why else would they work at the same exact place, at the same exact time, with their shift's ending with eachother?"

Santana sat down on the arm of the chair that Tina was sitting in, Mike was sitting on the other arm, "Quinn doesn't have a job." She claimed.

Finn nodded, "yeah, she does, she told Rach and I that she just started this morning and Jesse was with her."

Santana looked like she had just been smacked in the face with a board, why would Quinn not want her to know she had a job.

Finn looked at each of them, "but that's not the only reason we called you here." He stated.

"Then why else are we here?" Sam asked.

Rachel shrugged, "we want to prove to you that they are together, and we also want to keep Jesse away from Quinn."

"To stop him from doing what he did to Rachel to her." Finn added.

"What cracking an egg over her head?" Artie asked.

Kurt shrugged, "that wouldn't bother her too much, eggs can be good for the hair, and Quinn's not a vegan."

Rachel shook her head, "no, not the egg thing...the whole deal, breaking her heart, crushing her spirit...driving her into a never ending depression."

"So you're asking us to do what exactly?" Tina asked.

Finn shrugged, "we want you all to help us spy on them."

"Spy?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel nodded, "yes, spy...go to the Lima Bean and order coffee every morning, or see if they are there during the afternoon or at night."

Finn nodded, "you could also go farther than that and follow them if you want."

Rachel smiled enthusiastically, "yes, do that too." She shrugged, "Finn and I can't do it all on our own, and we need to keep Quinn happy..."

"But what if Jesse is what makes Quinn happy?" Mike asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Santana started, all eyes were on her, "I know Quinn okay, she's my best friend if she had started dating anyone since Frankenteen here broke her heart she'd tell me. She'd even tell me if it was st James, she's not sneaking around with anyone. And I'm not gonna go around spying on her to try and prove you two right. I trust Quinn and I'm not about to break her trust in me, just to help the two of you."

Rachel shook her head, "Santana..."

"No, I'm not helping you two spy on your ex's when you clearly don't understand the reason's behind you decision to spy on them." Santana said before she grabbed another piece of the pizza and made her way out the door.

After they heard the slam of the door Finn looked at Rachel, "what did she mean by that?" He whispered to her.

Rachel shook her head, "I have no idea." She whisperd back before looking back to the others, "so?" She asked.

Puck shook his head, "I'm with Santana, you guys don't even know if they're together or not, and I don't feel like trying to spy on them...and I trust Quinn to tell us if she wants us to know about anything that goes on in her life...and when it comes down to it, I just want her to be happy." He stood up, "I'm not down with what you're trying to do...I'm out." He followed the way the Latina had just walked.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she looked at everyone else, "and you guys?"

Tina shrugged, "I don't like Jesse, so I think I'm in." Mike nodded along in agreement, he didn't really want to do it, but if Tina was then he would also.

Kurt shrugged, "I suppose I'm in as well, but I'm not doing it to protect Quinn because I'm sure she can do that on her own. I'm actually doing this to help you two realize how idiotic your plan is, and how you really feel."

Blaine smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, "me too." He agreed.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I'm guessing you want me to help you as well?" She asked Kurt.

The stylish boy nodded enthusiastically, "of course."

"Fine, I'm in as well." Mercedes agreed.

Artie looked at Brittany and Brittany nodded excitedly. "Britt Britt and I are in." He told Finn and Rachel.

"Lauren, Sam...that just leaves you two?" Rachel asked.

Lauren grinned wickedly, "this is gonna make Puckerman angry with me, but yeah, I'm totally in."

Sam shrugged, "I don't see why not." He looked at Mercedes who gave him a little unseen-by-anyone-else wink.

Finn smiled, "awesome, so you do what you can to contribute to the plan...and let either Rachel or I know what you find out, in anyway you can."

Rachel nodded, "I offically call this Glee meeting to an end."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fabray you need a ride?" A voice called from behind.<p>

Quinn stopped walking and looked over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes as she saw Jesse pulling over to the side of the road behind her. Quinn walked back toward the boys car, "no, thank you." She told him through his window.

Jesse shrugged, "come on, Quinn, let me give you a lift?"

Quinn sighed, "why is it that you just show up everywhere that I am?" She asked him with an annoyed tone.

The curly haired kid just shrugged, "I was picking up a few things in the store down the street after I dropped my cousin back at her house, and I saw you walking alone down the street so I figured I should offer to take you home" He explained.

Quinn's eyes shot a glance in Jesse's backseat and she saw that he was indeed telling the truth,as she saw bags of groceries scattered around, he had been at the store.

The blonde then looked back to the boy behind the steering wheel, "I would very much appreciate a ride home." Quinn admitted.

Jesse beamed at her, "hop in." He told her.

Quinn walked over to the passenger side and watched as Jesse pushed open the door in front of her before she climbed inside. "Thanks." She whispered.

Jesse nodded, "It's nothing really."

The drive was silent for about ten minutes before Quinn decided to break it, "you were right about the movie by the way...it was completely dull."

Jesse smiled as he stared out the windshield, "yeah, I knew you wouldn't like it."

Quinn sighed, "I didn't even want to see that movie...it definitely wasn't my choice of movie, Brittany however really wanted to watch _Captain America_, so that's the movie we saw." She looked back to the boy, "you were also right about me, I don't really like superhero moives...though I did kind of enjoy _X-Men, Catwoman, _and _Spiderman _was alright as well."

Jesse shot a glance at Quinn before looking back to the road ahead, "yeah, those movies were alright." He said before pointing toward the left, "it's that way right? Your house?" He asked.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed, "straight down this road, the last house on the right."

"So the biggest one?" Jesse chuckled.

The blonde nodded, "yeah, the biggest one."

The rest of the ride was silent, though it wasn't uncomfortable. When Jesse pulled into the Fabray driveway he smiled, "so, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morining for work then huh, Fabray?"

Quinn unbuckled her seatbelt and pushed herself out of the car before turning around to face Jesse through the open window, "yeah, I'll see you then." She agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we have chapter 4!<strong>

**...Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it...I'm totally liking how this is turning out.**

**Thanks for reading, please reivew!**


	5. Solo Coffee Order

**Hello, hello...So I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone reading, I really appreciate it. And thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning at five-thirty to make her way to work, of course she first had to run to the bathroom to take her shower and get dressed. Then she ran out to her car after locking the door and drove to her new job.<p>

She arrived about ten minutes later. She shut and locked her door before walking up the walkway to the door and when she pulled the buildings key out ready to unlock it she realized it was already done. Confused she looked around the building but there was no car in the parking lot other than her own. She continued to her job by pushing the door open and walking inside. Behind the counter she grabbed her apron and tied it on.

"Good morning," A voice said as a blended regular coffee was hovering in a hand in front of her face.

Quinn pushed the hand away and saw Jesse staring back at her. "Quinn." He smiled.

Quinn took the coffee from his hand had raised her eyebrow questioningly, "did you poison it?" She asked.

Jesse shook his head, "only if you consider sugar poison." He told her.

Quinn nodded, "then, thanks." She gave him a small smile.

"I didn't know what kind of coffee you liked so, I decided I'd just go with regular, it'd be the safest bet, you know." The boy said as he made his way to the freezer.

Quinn took a drink of the iced coffee and followed him, "just for the record, I love the Green Tea flavor."

Jesse looked over his shoulder, "it's noted."

The blonde set her drink down as she helped Jesse grab some of the coffee drink ingredients, and the other things that they sold in the shop, (they sold ice-cream; which they had to refill the tubs today. They also sold cookies and freshly baked goods but they come into the store everyday around one o'clock when Jesse and Quinn get off of work.

"Do you want to refill the soda thing?" Jesse asked Quinn handing her a bottle of diet coke, "or do you want to do the ice-cream?"

Quinn grabbed the soda, "I'll do this." She stared at the bottle, "so, how come a coffee shop sells soda?" She asked.

Jesse chuckled, "I don't know...they sell a lot of stuff not related to coffee though."

The blonde nodded as she made her way to the soda dispenser, "so did you actually blend that coffee with the blender this time?" She asked.

Jesse laughed nervously, "uh, no...I didn't. I was too afraid of using the blender, so I kind of just mixed it with a spoon and stuff."

Quinn looked back to him, "a spoon?"

Jesse nodded, "yeah." He shook his head, "no, no...don't laugh at me."

Quinn just shook her head and turned to continue her soda duties.

* * *

><p>Finn had set his clock extra early (he was eager to get a star on his spy work) at five forty-five a.m. He stood up and walked to his bathroom and turned on the shower before looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Maybe Quinn likes him for his hair." He muttered as he brushed a hand through his hair. "I wonder what I'd look like with curly hair?" He asked his reflection.<p>

Pushing the thoughts of Quinn and Jesse out of his mind (for the moment) he reached out and gabbed his toothbrush preparing to brush his teeth. _I'm gonna go in without Rachel today...yeah, she can go on her own, I'm gonna go up there on my own. _He smiled to himself after putting his toothbrush away, _I am totally smart!_

Next the tall boy went back to his bedroom to grab some clean clothes to change into after he finished his shower.

* * *

><p>Rachel had accidentally shut her alarm off the night before, however it seemed as though there was no effect from this seeing as she still woke up at six. She started her morning routine by hoping on her elliptical and starting her run for the next ten minutes. Then she grabbed a change of clothes and headed off to the bathroom to take her shower.<p>

_I think I'm going to go solo today to get my coffee. Finn doesn't need to come with me every morning does he? No, I don't think so either. Besides he won't mind if I go alone he trusts me, and I trust him. Duh, we're like the best couple ever._ She smiled up to her reflection _I wonder if Jesse still wears the cologne I bought him?_

* * *

><p>Quinn had just finished the soda about a minute ago and she was now making her way to the tables around the place making sure the people working the night shift last night had cleaned each table good enough. She carried her coffee along with her as she checked each table.<p>

Quinn walked up to the counter and looked at the boy who was switching the ice-cream tubs still. That said boy looked up, "hi." He said slowly.

The blonde nodded, "I have a question."

"I may or may not have an answer." Jesse answered, "I won't know until I hear the question you have."

The girl rolled her eyes, "really," she frowned, "I had no idea that you'd have to hear the question before you knew if you had an answer or not."

Jesse sent her his signature glare, "and your question is?"

"Right, why do you keep doing things for me?" She asked.

The glare was gone, "what do you mean?"

Quinn frowned again, "come on st. James, you made me coffee, you warned me about the dull movie, you gave me a ride home...and you opened the door for me yesterday."

Jesse shrugged, "I was just trying to be civil...if you'd like me to go back to being a stuck up jerk around you, I'd gladly do it."

Quinn rolled her eyes completely prepared to say more however the ring of the bell on the door stopped her. Jesse looked behind the girl and spotted Finn walking through the door dressed awfully nice for a morning coffee, on an ordinary summer day.

Quinn turned toward the door and couldn't help the little smile that graced her face when she saw Finn come inside with Rachel no where near him. She then continued to walk behind the counter ready to take his order, "hey Finn," She greeted, "what can I get you?" She asked.

Finn looked around, "uh-you." He muttered quietly.

Quinn's eyebrows creased as she shook her head in confusion, "I'm sorry, what?"

Finn shrugged, "can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

Quinn looked back at Jesse who was pretending to be busy with his work (she knew he was pretending because the tub of ice-cream that he had in his hand was empty and he was in the middle mixing up the non-existent dessert). Then she looked back to Finn. "I'm sorry Finn, but not now. I'm working."

Finn who had noticed the short glance at the other Lima Bean worker looked at her with a mixture of confusion and hurt, "but there's no one else in here but me." He pointed out.

Quinn sighed, he did have a point. "Fine," she shook her head, "but only a minute, I have to get back to what I was doing."

Finn nodded, "okay." He pushed the swinging door dividing the counter and the open customer area open and Quinn walked through.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

Quinn shook her head, "w-wait, what?"

Finn shrugged, "tonight, what are you doing?"

The blonde rubbed her forehead confused, "Uh-I-I don't know...I'm not sure why?"

Finn gave him his famous lopsided grin, "you want to see a movie?" He asked.

"I've seen one." She told him. She knew what he was trying to do, and she'd be lying completely if she said that she was over him. She definitely wasn't...not even close, and hanging out with him would make it all worse.

Finn nodded confused, "yeah, I've seen one also, but I'm talking about a new one in theatres."

Quinn shook her head, "I-I can't." She told him.

Finn shrugged, "come on Quinn, just as friends."

"That's the problem." She totally didn't mean to mutter it out loud.

"What?" _Did she just say what I think she said?_

The blonde sighed, "I-I don't I don't have any money."

_That's not what she said! _"I'll pay."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "can't you take no for answer?"

Finn let out a soft chuckle, "no." He shrugged, "come on Quinn, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" She was getting impatient.

Finn stared at her a moment before stating, "_Harry Potter."_

It took her a minute but she got it, "oh." She looked at him, "it doesn't matter."

Finn nodded, "yeah, it does...I promised you after we saw _Deathly Hallows part 1_ that I would take you to see _Deathly Hallows part 2._ So let me take you to it."

Quinn sighed, "Finn, that's sweet and all, but you promised that while we were dating, we were dating when we saw the first part and we're not together anymore. Just take Rachel to see it." She turned around signaling that their conversation was over and she walked back behind the counter.

Finn walked up to the counter and stared at her as she stood there looking at the cash register before glancing back up to him, "what?" She asked.

Finn shrugged, "I'd like to order some coffee."

The blonde sighed, "okay, Finn, what do you want?"

"Iced Mocha." _Why is it that, that always slips out! _His mind shot out at him.

Quinn looked at him, "wait, why?" She shrugged, "I didn't say anything yesterday because I didn't think about it, but you don't like Mocha, you used to say that all the time, and why are you ordering it now? Did Rachel force you into drinking Mocha?"

Finn couldn't help the smile that came upon his face, _she remembered! _"No, she's not forcing me to drink Mocha...I just don't remember what you had me try last time, and I really liked it...I just don't remember what it was called."

Quinn shook her head, "the Hazelnut Almond coffee?"

Finn nodded, "yeah, that!"

"Is that what you want?" Quinn asked.

The tall boy nodded, "yes, please?"

Quinn nodded as she typed it in, "It'll be three fifty."

Finn nodded as he handed her three dollars and fifty cents.

"It'll be with you in a minute." She told him as she walked to the back part of the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Rachel was halfway to the coffee shop when she ran into Blaine and Kurt, "what are you two doing?" She asked.<p>

Blaine looked at Kurt who shrugged before he turned back to Rachel, "we're sitting on this bench waiting for Quinn and Jesse to get off of work." He told her, "See we're just far enough away from the building so they can't see us, or tell that we're waiting for them." He pointed to the building.

Rachel smiled, "it's good that you two have started your work so early."

Kurt nodded, "yeah, thank you Rachel, it was my idea of course."

Blaine smiled adoringly at him before nodding himself, "yes it was."

The brunette girl walked over and sat on the bench with them, "so, have they had many customers?" She asked.

Kurt shrugged, "no, really so far it's just been Finn."

"Finn?" Rachel asked surprised.

The Warbler looked over his shoulder at her, "yeah, did you not know he was going there?"

Rachel quickly shook her head, "no, no I knew that he was going alone, we decided it'd be best if we split up every once in a while you know, to avoid suspicion."

Kurt shrugged, "well of course." he said it, yet he didn't believe her at all.

Rachel nodded as she looked back to the shop waiting for her boyfriend to leave so she could make her way over to the place her self to talk to (a.k.a. Interrogate) Jesse.

* * *

><p>"Here you are." Quinn said sliding Finn the coffee.<p>

Finn smiled, "thanks." He took a drink of it before glancing at her, "hey...don't make me break my promise." He whispered.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something rude but the look on his face was just one she could not ignore, "pick me up at seven, but clear it with Rachel first. I don't want her to think you're cheating."

Finn smiled at her brightly, "of course Quinn, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>After Finn had left Jesse walked over to his co-worker and lightly tapped her shoulder, "hey," he said softly.<p>

Quinn looked at him, "what?"

He shrugged, "are you sure you want to be doing that? Quinn, Rachel's a lot like you, you're both the jealous type."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "please, if I didn't say yes he wouldn't have left...and I can take care of myself."

Jesse sighed, "maybe so, but why are you doing this to yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"You set yourself up just for _him _to come around and knock you down." He gave her a soft smile, "don't you ever get tired of him breaking your heart?"

Quinn shook her head, "I'm not setting myself up...and why do you care anyway?"

"Jesse?" A voice from beside the now open door asked.

Quinn turned around as Jesse glanced toward the door, "Rachel." Jesse greeted.

Rachel waved her hand, "come talk?" She asked.

Jesse looked at Quinn, "I'm telling you to be careful." He whispered to the blonde before pushing himself through the swinging door and walking over to his ex. "What?" He asked.

Rachel gave him her best smile, _that is not the cologne I gave him. _The thought crossed her mind, but she wasn't gonna let that push away her smile, _he probably just ran out. _"I have a two for one deal at my favorite restaurant and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" She asked politely.

Jesse shrugged, "and you're not asking your boyfriend to this because?"

Rachel shook her head, "don't jump to conclusions Jesse, I mean just as friends." She still smiled at him, "I would have asked Finn but he doesn't like vegan foods so I promised I wouldn't take him to the vegan restaurants anymore."

The boy considered it but he shook his head, "no."

Rachel's smile changed and her whole expression became a frown, "and why not?"

Jesse shrugged, "It's simple really, I don't feel like getting sucked into your vortex again."

The short girl looked back at him hurt, "e-excuse me?" She asked.

Jesse gave her a little smile as he put an hand on her shoulder, "I love you Rach, I always will...but I'm over you, and you're clearly over me seeing as you chose Finn over me." He shrugged, "and I'll always care for you, but I've moved on." He watched Rachel send a glare over his shoulder and turned his head to see Quinn making a cup of coffee.

"I just meant as friends." Rachel said after a minute, though she wasn't sure if she meant it or not.

"Then let's just take baby-steps..." he told her, "start texting and maybe after that we can move onto a greater friendly relationship that way...but for now, just baby-steps."

"Are you dating Quinn?" Rachel asked, and when the boy didn't answer right away Rachel turned around and walked out the door.

Jesse watched the door swing closed before he turned around and walked back behind the counter. Quinn shoved something into his hand.

Jesse looked at the cold iced coffee, "and this is?"

"I'm returning you gesture." Quinn simply said.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have chapter five, thanks for reading...and it'd be lovely if you reviewed!<strong>

**...hope you enjoyed it...**


	6. Angry Customers

**Hey there! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, totally awesome for me to have 40 of them already...I definitely appreciate you reading this story.**

**So, Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>An hour later Quinn was handing triple chocolate ice cream on a sugar coated cone over the counter to a little girl in a yellow sundress, who was standing next to a tall man in a business suit. "Here you go." Quinn told her.<p>

The man smiled down at his daughter, "there, Amanda what do you say?"

The girl beamed up at Quinn her eyes shining with enthusiasm, "thank you!"

Quinn returned her smile and nodded, "your welcome."

"How much?" The girls father asked when Quinn looked back to him.

"Three dollars and fifteen cents." Quinn told him and waited until he handed the exact amount across the counter, and she handed him a receipt. "Thank you, and have a wonderful day." She hated having to say that to every customer. What if they were already having a suckish day...like what if they came in the shop to get some coffee after a funeral, or what if they had just lost their job or something? Wouldn't saying 'have a wonderful day' just end up making their day a lot worse? So, yeah, she hated ending it all with that.

After the man and his little girl walked away Quinn turned around to grab the coffee that Jesse was making for the person next in line who had ordered earlier. After the older boy handed it to her she turned around and started to hand it to the person who had ordered it, "three-fifty." she told them.

While the customer was fishing the money out of their pocket a middle aged man practically stomped his way over to the counter and shoved the other person out of the way before slamming his coffee down.

Quinn looked at the cup on the counter before looking at the man, "can I help you?" she asked.

The man nodded, "yeah, you can get my Goddamn order right you dumb blonde!" He growled.

Quinn stared at him in shock, "I-I'm sorry, I..."

"You what?" He asked. "You were just too stupid to type down my order?"

The blonde shook her head, "n-no I-I-I typed it in, it just must have got mixed up with another order. I'm sorry."

The guy just glared at her; anger burning in his eyes, "see and this is why I think that children shouldn't be aloud to work in this business. Not until they've matured enough anyway. Always blaming things on..."

"Hey!" Jesse called from the back of the shop; causing Quinn to turn around and the man to look up at him. The male diva made his way over to the counter and shook his head, "there's no reason to become hostile, okay." He shook his head, "we're sorry the order mixed up. Just tell us what you ordered and we'll get it to you right away." He assured the man, "we'll even give you your money back."

The man shook his head, "no, I'd rather not have it mixed up again." He seethed before swiftly throwing the cup up so the coffee spilt out as it soared through the air spilling it's contents over Quinn, Jesse, the counter, and the floor. Then the man hurried outside.

Quinn nodded as she looked at the customer that the man had earlier pushed away, "three-fifty." She reminded them. "And did we get your order right?"

The woman nodded as she gave a slight chuckle, "perfect thanks." She said as she handed the money to Quinn, before walking away.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting next to Blaine and Kurt on the bench, "so, Rachel went inside?" He asked.<p>

Blaine nodded, "yeah, just a few minutes after you came back out." He smiled, "I think she was waiting until you were completely out of sight before she went in herself."

Kurt nodded wisely, "yes, almost as if you didn't realize she was going there today."

Finn shook his head, "of course I did, it's our plan." He sighed, "look, I got to go home, Rach and I have a date today."

"Since when?" His step-brother asked.

Finn shrugged, "since forever, if you must know." He stood up, "I really have to go." He waved at the two of them, "bye."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend, "and what pray tell, are you doing?"

Kurt laughed, "_I _am trying to get him and Rachel to realize how stupid their plan is. That is why we're here."

Blaine nodded, "wait, what?"

Kurt shook his head, "don't tell me you don't understand...Finn is still very much in love with Quinn, and Rachel still feels the same about Jesse...why else would they try to start this whole 'spy' routine and embark on a journey of staking st. Fabray."

"St. Fabray?"

"The couple name that is Quinn Fabray and Jesse st. James." Kurt explained, "see, this is the way I see it, and I'm sure this is how Santana saw it as well. I highly doubt that Quinn and Jesse are together, but even if they are...it really is none of our business. Rachel and Finn are just completely jealous."

Blaine nodded, "because they are stuck in the mind-set of thinking that if they are not dating Quinn or Jesse than Jesse or Quinn wouldn't date anyone else?"

Kurt nodded, "exactly." He smiled at the boy he called his boyfriend, his pride showing in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Finn was walking up the steps of the Berry's porch and the pushed the button to ring the doorbell.<p>

"Hey," Rachel greeted after she opened the door.

"Hi, I want to ask you something." He told her.

She nodded and stepped backward, "okay, come on in."

Finn shook his head, "no, no...I think it'd be best to ask you out here."

Rachel's smile disappeared, "o-okay." She stepped outside and closed the door behind her, "what's up?"

Finn shrugged, "w-well...I-I uh. I went to the uh, the Lima Bean and while I was there I remembered that I had promised Quinn that I would take her to see _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2_ when it came out."

"Uh-huh?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded, "yeah, well I took her to see part one and after we watched that I had promised her that I would take her to part two...so I kind of asked her to go with me tonight."

"oh." Oddly enough Rachel really didn't seem to care. She sighed, "that's fine Finn."

"I-it is?" He asked uncertainly.

Rachel nodded, "yeah, but just so you know...I went to the Lima Bean earlier as well and I discovered that Quinn and Jesse are together so..."

Finn's mood instantly plummeted from 'Yay-I'm-going-out-with-Quinn-tonight' to 'Wow-so-we-really-are-just-going-as-friends-and-she-really-is-dating-that-jerk' "Oh, w-we're just going as friends." He admitted.

Rachel smiled before she leaned forward and pecked his cheek, "have a nice time...and I'll see you after?"

Finn smiled, "oh, of course." Finn pulled her in for a short hug and kissed her head, "I'll always come back." He told her. _That's not really what I wanted to say, _He thought.

* * *

><p>Quinn brushed the mop over the floor as Jesse finished off the counter, "well, if you look on the bright side." He smiled at her, "it was a pretty good tasting coffee." He told her.<p>

The blonde looked at him as she put the mop back into the bucket, "yeah, Hazelnut Pumpkin does taste pretty good."

"Hazelnut Pumpkin...is exactly what he ordered." Jesse told her matter-of-factly.

Quinn nodded, "oh, yes it is."

"Fabray!" Was shouted across the Lima Bean and Quinn and Jesse (along with the customers who were there) turned toward the door.

"Santana?" Quinn asked.

The Latina made her way over to the counter and stared at her thought-to-be best friend as the blonde balanced the mop against the wall before she walked over to the darker girl as she wiped her hands on her apron. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked her, "we're in a public place San, you can't just shout across the room."

Santana shook her head, "you know...Rachel and Finn said you were working here; they told me you were working...but I didn't believe them because I thought that, I thought..." She trailed off.

"You thought what?" Quinn whispered to her.

Santana shrugged, "I don't know Q, I thought that you; my best friend, would tell me if something like this happened."

Quinn shook her head, "come on Santana, it's nothing big...it's a job. A job is a normal thing for people to get." She explained, "and I am your best friend, I just got the job, I'm certain I would have told you about it soon."

Santana sighed, "you know, I'm sorry."

Quinn nodded, "as you should be."

Santana snorted, "you know what else?" Giving her friend an evil little grin

Quinn shook her head in realization, "no...no, no."

Santana nodded, "oh, yes, Quinn...Santana Lopez will show up every moment she can and order all the coffee in the world, just to get your skinny ass to work."

Quinn lightly smacked her shoulder, "you're terrible."

"Maybe so." Santana smiled, "but, my daddy's a doctor so I can afford the good coffee."

Quinn sighed, "I have to get back to work, the mop isn't gonna put itself away." She told her.

Santana nodded, "alright, alright."

The blonde shrugged, "hang out in the afternoon?" She asked.

The darker girl nodded, "you know it." Santana watched Quinn walk away with the mop before looking at the boy behind the counter, "yo, st. James?"

Jesse looked at her and shrugged, "what?"

"I want a Chai Tea coffee, iced." She told him.

Jesse nodded, "alright." He punched the order in and looked at her, "three-fifty." He told her.

Santana pulled a five dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it over, "so, word on the street is st. Fabray is a new couple." She told him as he exchanged the money.

"Two-fifty is your change." He handed the money back to the awaiting girl and shook her head, "and I don't know what you're talking about." He told her honestly, "there is no st. Fabray."

Santana eyed him a moment before shrugging, "I totally knew it...Quinn would never date someone like you...you're exactly what she hates only in male form."

Jesse looked at her confused before she explained, "Rachel." She shrugged, "she practically hates Rachel."

The curly haired kid just shook his head as he handed the girl her receipt before walking over to mix her drink.

Quinn walked over to Jesse and folded her arms across her chest as she stood comfortably watching as he tried the blender. She laughed, "remember the lid this time and it may work a little better."

Jesse looked at her and smiled, "right." As he finished mixing the drink and then placed the lid on the cup he set it to the blender and turned it on.

They both watched as it turned on and began mixing the coffee drink without sputtering it out everywhere and Quinn clapped for him, "good job." She said, "I'm really glad that you learned how to use that thing properly because now, I won't have to make the coffee all the time." She patted his arm before getting back to the back closet with the rag and stuff that Jesse had used to wash the counter.

Jesse walked back over to Santana a moment later with her drink in hand, "here you go."

"What did she say to you?" Santana asked. She really had tried to listen in on their conversation but they were so far away that she didn't hear much of it.

The boy just shrugged, "oh that was just work stuff...but for the record..." He paused and looked Santana in the eyes, "...I'm not that much like Rachel."

* * *

><p>Finn stood in his room staring down at the two outfits that he had picked out for the night, he continued to stare at them both, one and then the other before staring back to the first again.<p>

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Puck asked pushing himself inside Finn's room.

The tall brunette looked at his friend, "awesome you're here."

Puck smiled, "yeah, I'm totally ready to kick some _Halo_ ass." He told him.

Finn shook his head, "right, right I'm ready for that also..."

"Yes!" Puck hollered out as he held up the bag of chips and six pack of beer that Finn had just realized were in his hands, "we ready?" He asked.

Finn shook his head as he grabbed the beer and chips and set them down, "dude, it's like seven in the morning."

"And your point?"

"Isn't it a little too early to be drinking?"

Puck shook his head, "It's never to early for the Puckster." He bent down and grabbed one of the cans, then he opened it and took a drink, "so, what are we waiting for?"

Finn pointed to his bed, "I need to decide what to wear?"

Puck laughed, "I'm sorry what was that Finnessa?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Puck, man this is serious okay...I need to look good tonight alright?"

"Why's that?" Puck asked sitting on Finn's desk, "Rachel on to you again about not dressing up for your last date?"

The taller boy shook his head, "no...and I _did_ dress nicely for the last date-" he sighed, "that's not the point." He swallowed his nerves and admitted the truth to Puck, "I'm taking Quinn to see _Harry Potter _because I had promised her I would...and I-I don't want to look bad."

"You're cheating on Rachel?" Puck asked.

Finn's eyes widened, "what? No, no, not at all...I asked her if I could." He shrugged, "Quinn and I are just going as friends."

The mo-hawked boy shrugged, "okay, then why are you dressing up?"

Finn sighed, "I just don't want to look bad...I picked out these two sets, I just don't know which one to pick." He pointed to the clothes on his bed.

Puck stood up and examined the clothes, before shaking his head, "well, I'm no expert but a suit and tie says 'I-Love-you.'..." He shrugged.

Finn wanted to ask what was wrong with that, but he figured it'd be a little inappropriate.

Puck continued, "...so I'm guessing that the dress shirt and the new jeans would probably look a lot better, you know that says 'I-like-you-but-we're-just-friends.'"

Finn nodded a moment before shaking his head, "wait, what if I don't like her, I don't want my clothes to say 'I-like-you.' I just want them to be nice."

Puck laughed, "okay then they don't say I-like-you'...instead they say I'm-in-denial-about-my-feelings-for-you." he shook his head, "dude just wear what I said, they're nice enough...let's get this game on." he pointed to the game console.

Finn, who was still a bit confused nodded, "okay." He moved his clothes and set the ones he was wearing tonight aside then he turned on the game and sat on his bed. Puck moved to sit next to him and they began their game playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Meet me at your house...I'm already there, in your room watching a Easy A.<br>-San**

Quinn read the message in her free time, and she rolled her eyes when she read that the girl was already in her house.

**How can you watch that movie without me? San, you know I love Penn Badgley?  
>-Q<strong>

As she waited for the reply she looked up at Jesse who was looking at his own phone and singing _Eleanor Rigby_ to himself. She smiled, "hey." When he looked up to her giving the girl his full attention Quinn shrugged, "thanks for helping out earlier...I really appreciate it."

Jesse smiled back, "yeah, well...you didn't deserve to get yelled at like that, especially since we got the order right anyway." He shrugged, "he was a jerk."

Quinn nodded, "yeah..." she was going to say more but her phone buzzed again. She opened it and looked at her new message.

**Oh, I know how you love him, your _Gossip Girl_ collection kind of tipped me off...sorry, it's a great movie, we can always watch it again when you get back.  
>-San<strong>

Quinn rolled her eyes, she had the _Gossip Girl _collection, not only for the hotness that is Penn Badgley, but also for the humorous talent of Taylor Momsen and Leighton Meester (Jenny and Blair were definitely her favorite characters). Also Chace Crawford and Ed Westwick weren't bad on the eyes either (and yes the other actors were good as well).

**Count on it...see you then.  
>-Q<strong>

After putting her phone away she walked over to Jesse, "so what is it that you're doing...texting a girlfriend?" She asked.

Jesse looked at her, "no, I'm actually looking at programs going on at the local theatre house, I'm thinking about volunteering to perform for one of the church organizations."

Quinn was a little shocked by that answer but she shrugged, "oh, which organization?" She asked.

Jesse sighed, "not sure yet, I like the one working to raise money for st. Jude." He told her.

Quinn nodded, "that's my church...my sister Frannie volunteers for st. Jude every year, so our church helps her out by trying to raise money for them."

Jesse smiled, "huh, that gives me an idea."

Quinn shrugged, clearly not getting it, "what?"

"How would you like to perform a duet with me for that organization?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we have the new chapter...hope you liked it...please let me know how it is...<strong>

**...thanks for reading...**


	7. Dinner Offer

**Hey! So, I'm really enjoying this story, it's fun to write, and I've totally decided that I don't think I'm gonna write Quick ever again...I've written two Quinn/Puck stories and no one reviewed them to tell me if they were good or not...so, as a writer that's kind of depressing you know...**

**But on another note...I'm loving your reviews, as always they're awesome to read, and they totally inspire me to write more...**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>It took a minute for the blonde to realize that Jesse had really just asked her a question. And it was a big question at that. Quinn had heard him sing before and she totally loved his voice, it was unique you know one of a kind and not just a dull normal voice. She thought his singing was beautiful and she also thought that a duet with her would just not sound good with his voice.<p>

"A-a duet?" She asked after her moment of silence.

The boy just smiled as he slipped his phone into his back pocket, "yeah, you know...I sing and you sing...and we sing together." He shrugged, "nothing big."

Quinn shook her head, "big...right. Except it is."

Jesse looked at her confused, "what do you mean?"

The girl just simply looked at him, "well, I've heard your voice Jesse."

"And?"

"It's amazing. I could never sing as well as you can, singing a duet with me totally wouldn't work...I mean, you'd probably drown me out."

"What?" He was flattered that Quinn actually thought his voice was amazing, but did she really think that low of her own?

To explain more Quinn gave him another example, "when you were helping Mr. Schuester judge for who could sing the solo...you told Mercedes, Kurt and Santana that they were good...just, just not good enough." She shrugged, "they're all better than me."

The boy tried to tell her different but she wouldn't listen.

"I mean have you heard Santana sing?" Then she shook her head, "well, of course you have; you said her voice wasn't good enough...and that song was amazing." She nodded, "yeah, and Mercedes I _so _wish I could sing like half as good as her...and Kurt he knows he's amazing, I don't have to tell him so..."

"Quinn." Jesse snapped his fingers in front of her face to stop her rambling. And in return the girl stared at him blankly. He laughed, "I can't believe you have no confidence in your ability to sing." He told her sincerely, "I mean yeah, your voice may not be as strong as Mercedes', Kurt's, Santana's or even Rachel's...but it's amazing. It's the unique kind of voice, like soft and soothing...sexy even."

Quinn looked taken aback, but she did smile, "you think so?"

"Yeah, totally." He shrugged, "honestly, when I said all of those things to Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt I was only trying to win Rachel back...I really was just being selfish, because they all did really well."

Quinn chuckled, "I should have known you were only trying to do that." She shook her head, "what is it about Rachel that gets to guys?" She kind of muttered the last part to herself.

Pushing aside the muttered question Jesse shrugged, "so, duet?" He asked again.

Quinn sighed, "look, Jesse it's nice to know that you want to sing with me and all, but every performance you give gets a standing ovation, you said so yourself. You wouldn't want to break that streak would you?"

Jesse smiled, "If you sing with me, you'll get a standing ovation too." He shrugged, "you deserve it."

At that the hazel eyed girl smiled, "one duet?"

"Just one."

Quinn nodded, "okay, I'm in." She told him before turning to the counter which now had a customer waiting to place and order. She turned just in time to miss seeing Jesse pump a fist in the air triumphantly while mouthing the word "yes!" happily.

* * *

><p>"Ah, ha!" Finn cried, "beat you that time." He was getting too excited and a little ahead of himself, preparing to do a victory dance, but stopped himself when he saw his character in the game die.<p>

"And I win again!" Puck laughed victoriously.

Finn looked at his TV before looking at his friend, "but..." he pointed to the game, "I..." then he motioned to himself and then to the controller, "with the...I got you." He said disappointedly.

Puck just shook his head as laughter roared through his lips. He then reached down to the floor and grabbed another beer, it was only his second one. "sure you did." He smiled as he opened the drink and took a swig. "Again?" He asked waving the controller.

The taller boy shook his head, "nah, man, I'm gonna stop while I'm ahead."

The other boy rolled his eyes but he nodded, "okay, okay...I get it, you're a sore loser." He pushed his friends shoulder, "you really need to get over yourself."

Finn stood up and walked over to the game console to shut it off, "I just don't feel like playing anymore." He told Puck, "you know...I-I have to get ready for the movie."

Puck nodded as he took another drink and tossed the controller onto Finn's desk, "and what time is the movie?"

Finn looked at him, "eight."

The mohawked guy then looked at his watch, "dude, it's only eight...a.m."

Finn shrugged, "it's never to early to get ready?"

Puck stood up, "okay, listen I'm only gonna ask this once alright." He waited for the other boy to acknowledge him before asking, "are you still in love with Quinn?"

Finn opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

Puck shook his head, "dude, you gotta stop." He told him. "You can't just go back and forth between Rachel and Quinn, okay. You have to choose one, not choose one and then pick the other. It's Quinn, or it's Rachel. If you don't pick and stay with that choice then you're going to end up losing them both." He stared Finn in the eyes, trying to get the message through, "you've hurt them both, way more than they deserve...you can't string them along like dogs and play with them one at a time alright."

Finn opened his mouth again; most likely to argue, but Puck cut him off, "and you know what, for her own sake, I hope that Quinn is with Jesse." He told him honestly, "because I for one, don't want to see her broken hearted again, especially if your the one at fault."

The other boy looked at him impatiently, "can I talk now?" He asked.

Puck shrugged, "what?"

"I'm not in love with Quinn anymore okay," He sounded uncertain and Puck looked at him like he was currently sporting two heads, "I'm not." He said again, trying to sound more convincing. "Look, okay...maybe I am." He said after a while, "but, I don't know...it wouldn't matter anyway, because Rachel told me earlier that Quinn and Jesse were together." He shrugged, "I want her to be happy."

"Even if you're not the one making her that way?" His friend asked.

Finn shook his head, "not really, no...but I guess it'll have to work out like that."

Puck patted his shoulder trying to cheer him up, "dude, it's alright...I'm sure they're not going to be together forever...you know."

Finn shrugged, "it still sucks...I just thought..."

"That if you weren't with her, then no one would want to be with her." Puck finished for him.

Finn only nodded.

Puck laughed, "dude, she's _Quinn Fabray_ the hottest girl in school, hell, she's probably the hottest girl in Lima. _You _were lucky she even dated you in the first place." He told him, "of course she's gonna be with someone else if you two are done."

The taller one of the two sighed, "I know, I just didn't want to believe it."

Puck still smirking said, "obviously."

* * *

><p>At one o'clock Quinn was hanging her apron up and getting ready to leave the coffee shop for the day. Jesse did the same as he told her his ideas for the duet.<p>

"...we could do that song, or we can take a solo song and make it into a duet, like Rachel and I did with _Rolling In The Deep_." He finished.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, I like that...taking a solo and making it a duet." She shrugged, "but what song would we do?"

The older boy shrugged, "we could talk about it over dinner," he suggested, then he clarified, "only friends." He told her. "I swear."

Quinn nodded, "I hope so, seeing as yesterday you said you'd never go out with me...I'm not your type."

He smiled, "Dinner?" He asked.

Quinn shrugged, "why not?" She nodded, "tomorrow?"

Jesse grinned, "I'll pick you up at eight."

The blonde nodded as he opened the door for her, "I'll see you then." She said as she walked to her car.

Jesse nodded, "yeah, bye." He started walking around to the other side of the building. Quinn started her car and began to back out of the parking lot. That's when she noticed that Jesse was walking along the sidewalk. She drove up beside him and rolled down the passenger side window, "where's your car?" She asked.

"Oh, my cousin is borrowing it...she dropped me off this morning." He answered with a shrug.

Quinn nodded, "you want a ride?" She asked.

Jesse shook his head, "I live all the way on the other side of the town, I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, please." The girl shot out, "I was going across town anyway." It was a lie.

Jesse walked up to the passenger side and leaned against the window, "you were?"

She just nodded, "yeah, of course, I wouldn't be driving this way if I wasn't." She nodded, "I live that way." She said pointing behind her.

The boy laughed, "yes, I know...I've seen your house."

She nodded, "right, you have."

"So, what were you going that way for?" He asked.

"Me?" Quinn asked, Jesse nodded. She shrugged, "Me? Well, I was...I-I well, there's this store there...and Santana's at my house, and the store is the only store in town that holds this box of chocolates from some Spanish country that I don't remember, and she loves those chocolates." She nodded, "yes, she wants those chocolates, and she asked me to get her some...so I," She pointed to herself before pointing down the street, "am going to get those chocolates for her."

Jesse laughed, "and why is it that I don't really believe you?"

Quinn glared at him, "look st. James, I'm offering you a ride, take it or leave it."

With that Jesse opened the passenger side door and climbed inside the vehicle still laughing, he looked at her, "so what are those chocolates called?"

"Shut up," the girl barked.

He nodded, "interesting name."

* * *

><p>Puck and Finn had ended up playing the game again, and Finn ended up being disapointed again, as he lost the game as usual. After <em>Halo <em>they ended up switching the game to some football one and Finn still ended up losing. Puck was now on his third beer, as Finn was only on his first. He didn't really approve of drinking so early, but Puck had insisted that he drink some.

"That's it," Finn told him, "I quit." He put his controller down, "I'm done."

"Sick of losing?" Puck asked, though he already knew the answer.

Finn shoveled a handful of chips into his mouth, "yes, actually I am."

"Maybe you should play the game more often," Puck suggested, "you know, practice and all."

Finn let out a chuckle, "right, like Rachel would let me do that."

Puck furrowed his eyebrows together, "she doesn't let you play video games?"

Finn took another handful of chips, "no, she does, but only twice a week."

Puck couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "man, that's pathetic." He shook his head, "you are so whipped."

Finn sighed, "it kind of sucks...Isn't there something that Lauren doesn't let you do?"

The other boy shook his head, "no, I don't let her control me, and she doesn't try to. I have my stuff, and she has her stuff...we've laid that all on the line." He sighed, "Quinn was never that way with you."

Finn nodded, "yeah, I know."

"If I remember correctly, she used to always join in didn't she?"

Finn smiled at the memory of Quinn playing video games with him one Saturday when his mom wasn't home, she actually got in an argument with him about whose turn it was and then they had a fight trying to get the controller from each other. That was a fun night. "Yeah, she did."

* * *

><p>"Do you think we missed them?" Blaine asked his boyfriend. He was currently laying on the bench with his head resting on Kurt's lap.<p>

The other boy shook his head, "no, we didn't miss them."

Blaine sat up, "but I didn't see them leave?"

"I did, they left about ten minutes ago." Kurt nodded, "they were going in opposite directions at first, but then at the last minute Quinn picked Jesse up as he was walking away...I don't know what they were doing though." He shrugged, "we're not really close enough to hear anything."

His boyfriend just shrugged, "why didn't you tell me when they were leaving...I wanted to see them."

Kurt just laughed at Blaine's disappointed look (to him it looked absolutely adorable) "I'm sorry. If you look on the bright side though, it's not like they were holding hands or anything."

The raven haired boy still looked disappointed, "I still missed it." He whispered.

Kurt shook his head, "I'm sorry, I promise that next time, I will point them out to you." He stood up, "now come," he demanded holding out his hand, "I want some coffee."

Taking the offered hand Blaine stood up as well, "I'm buying." He told the boy. Kurt didn't argue.

* * *

><p>"It's that one there?"Jesse pointed out as Quinn drove down the street, "that apartment building."<p>

Quinn looked at him, "you live in an apartment building?" She asked.

The boy nodded, "yeah."

"Isn't Carmel high like a very expensive snobby rich kids school?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you live in an apartment building, do you live by yourself?" She asked.

Jesse shrugged, "well, I am eighteen."

Quinn nodded, "right, I know...I just thought that after UCLA, you might have moved back here and had to live at home."

Jesse gave her a small smile, "my parents didn't want to deal with my demands and stuff, so they bought me the apartment." He shrugged, "I've only got a job so I can pay for it...the rent and groceries and stuff."

"Oh," She shook her head, "sorry for pressing on...and you know like invading your privacy, asking about your personal life." She shrugged, "it was kind of rude of me."

The boy just shrugged, "doesn't bother me." He sighed, "I've got nothing to hide." He unbuckled his seatbelt and then opened the door, "hey, I've got some of those chocolates in my fridge if you'd like to take them instead of spending money on them for no reason."

Quinn let out a small chuckle, "oh, just go."

Jesse grinned, he really did like making her laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Quinn nodded, "goodbye st. James."

"Fabray." He said as she drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we have the next chapter...<strong>

**...hope you liked it, and please review...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Bandslam & Easy A

**Thanks again for your awesome reviews, I totally love them...like always.**

**And thanks so much for reading, I'm really glad you enjoy this fic.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled into her driveway about twenty minutes after dropping Jesse off at his apartment building, she quickly cut of the engine, unbuckled, and got out of the car before she went inside. She threw her keys and her phone on the island in her kitchen as she passed through to get to the stairs.<p>

"Santana!" She called from the hallway upstairs as she walked to her room, "San, I'm home." She opened her door and found her friend sound asleep on her bed, with the movie _Bandslam _blaring on the TV.

"Santana." She said again as she walked over to the girl and gently pushed her, "hey, wake up."

"What?" The girl below her asked her tone very annoyed and grouchy.

Quinn shrugged, "I just wanted you to know I was home. And I thought we were gonna watch _Easy A, _Are we not?"

Santana sat up, "no, no we will." She pointed to the TV, "let this finish first."

"Okay, I'm gonna get some water, do you want some?"

"Sure."

The blonde nodded before she stood up straight and headed toward the door. She walked back downstairs, and through her home until she reached the kitchen. Then she grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge before grabbing a piece of the pie her mother had made a few days before. She put the pie on a plate and then grabbed a fork before making her way back upstairs.

When she reached her room again she told Santana to sit up and then sat beside her on the bed. "Here." She handed the raven haired girl a bottle of the water and then she began to eat her pie. "You didn't get me any pie?" Santana glared.

Quinn took a bite of the food before shrugging, "you know where the kitchen is."

"But you got me water."

"You can't expect me to do everything for you." The hazel eyed girl lifted her fork as it had a piece of pie ready to eat and she let the fork hover in front of Santana, "take it or leave it."

Santana ate the bite, "thanks." She mumbled her mouth full of the dessert."

"Whatever." Quinn hummed before turning to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>Puck had left Finn's house about ten minutes ago, he got tired of hearing the taller boy complain about how he might embarass himself in front of Quinn, or if he should be taking her at all. Then after saying those things he would go back to his outfit and try to decide if he had picked the wrong one or not.<p>

Honestly, Puck really didn't want to hear it.

Or see it for that matter.

So, now Finn was sitting in his room alone staring yet again at the two outfits that he had laid out earlier..."Well, since she doesn't think this is a date, she'll probably dress casually...but it is a date. For me at least. Which means I should dress nicely."

"What's a date?" His mother asked from the doorway.

Finn looked at her, "huh?"

Carol shrugged, "what's a date?" She asked again, "you have a date with Rachel?"

Her son shook his head before saying, "no, not, not Rachel."

"What does that mean?" His mother asked quietly.

Finn sighed, "it's kind of a bit complicated mom."

Carol stepped through the doorway and leaned on her sons desk, "un-complicate it for me then."

Finn sat down on his bed and shrugged, "I love Rachel...I do, I feel like I'll always love her you know. Like, everything wouldn't be complete in my world if I didn't love her." He looked up at his mome to make sure that she was still listening. When he saw that she was he sighed, "I love Rachel...But I love Quinn more."

Carol nodded, "oh, so that's what this is about."

"Yeah."

"Finn, what made you think that you love Quinn more than Rachel?" His mom asked after a moment.

Finn looked at her, "I don't _think_ I love her more mom, I _know_." He shrugged, "I saw Quinn at the Lima Bean yesterday, she works there now. And she's working with Rachel's ex Jesse st. James, and they were flirting with eachother it seems, and I don't know I hated seeing it." He ended up whispering the last part, "I like felt a pain in my heart, it felt like something was burning a hole in it, and I couldn't do anything about it...he was making her happy, and I feel as though it's my job to do that." He looked at his mom. "Is that wrong?"

Carol shrugged, "well, it can be yes...if you have a date with Quinn tonight, while your dating Rachel, Finn that's called cheating. And after what you went through with both Rachel and Quinn, I wouldn't think you'd be so keen on doing the same thing."

"I'm not cheating on Rachel, Quinn and I are just going as friends...I asked Rachel if I could take her to the movie, because I promised I would...I'm a man of my word mom."

His mother sighed, "it may very well be that you're going as friends, but Finn, if you consider this a date...whether you had Rachel's permission or not, if it's a date to you, then you are in fact cheating."

"I need to choose." Finn whispered.

Carol nodded, "I hate to tell you this Finn, because I do love you. However, what you are doing to those two is bad, going back and forth between them both is gonna break their hearts so much that they're not going to want to be with anyone ever again. They both hurt you in the past, but if you want to you can forgive them and move on. Yet, no matter how hard you try, you can't date them both."

"I know," He shrugged, "I just can't decide who I love more."

Carol shrugged, "who do you think about more?"

"Quinn."

"And who do you wish you could see every day, even though it's not always possible to see them everyday?"

"Quinn."

Carol nodded, "and who's voice do you long to hear when you're feeling sad or lonely?"

"Quinn's."

"Finn, honey, I think it's obvious who you want."

Finn shrugged, "yeah, but...I-I, who do you think I should pick?" He asked.

Carol laughed, "I'm not going to make the decision for you."

Finn sighed, "just answer, please."

Carol nodded, "alright...at first glance I'd probably say Rachel, because she seems nicer, and more mature and more in depth with who you are." She shrugged, "when I first saw Quinn, I figured she would be one of those stuck up girls who think that they are better than everyone else. Then, I realized that I was right. She was one of those girls, yet, she also wasn't. In school she was completely different than outside of school. Outside of school, she let her guard down, if only a little, and she became who she was, and I liked that Quinn. That Quinn was nice, and funny, and just all around wonderful." Carol looked at Finn who was smiling along with her, "Rachel is funny, and nice and wonderful as well." She pointed out, "but she's a little more high maintence than you, and she's not mysterious and you seem like the guy who like's mysterious...your father was that way...and also Rachel talks way to much, and I'm almost certain that you zone out a lot of the time. Rachel's a great girl Finn, but I don't think she's that great for you." Carol nodded, "If it was my decision to make, I would pick Quinn."

Finn nodded, "Quinn." He whispered.

Carol shrugged, "though it is a little weird that your names kind of rhyme."

Finn shook his head, "but they don't."

Carol looked at hs son confused, "Quinn and Finn kind of do honey."

Finn shrugged, "well yeah, but Quinn's name is Lucy."

Carol just nodded, "o-okay."

* * *

><p>"Best line in the whole of <em>Bandslam<em>," Quinn said. "_That the heck is Will, say hello the heck is Will_."

Santana nodded, "yeah, that is a funny line."

Quinn stood up and walked over to her dvd player and opened it to retrieve the movie. After placing _Bandslam _in it's case she took _Easy A _and placed it into the dvd player.

"And what's the best line in this movie?" Santana asked.

Quinn shrugged as she pushed play and made her way back to the bed, "I'm not sure, I like the whole..._A is for Awesome_ line and I think the like, best part is in the beginning she's like, _ugh, worst song ever!_ and then she continues to sing it all weekend." She smiled, "I do that all the time."

Sntana nodded, "sing songs you don't like...yeah, Mr. Schuester picks a lot of those."

Quinn laughed, "that's not what I meant."

As the theme song for the movie started Quinn and Santana got comfortable, Quinn slouched down enough to let Santana lay her head on her shoulder, and then she let her own head rest on Santana's.

* * *

><p>Jesse back in his apartment, was still happy about getting a semi-date with Quinn. Yeah, he knew it wasn't a real date seeing as he had to clarify that it wasn't, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want it to be a real date.<p>

Sitting on his couch flipping through the TV channels he decided to pick up his phone and call Rachel. He kind of wanted to apologize for the way he had acted toward her this morning. Though, he still felt the same exact way, he realized she probably took it the wrong way. So, he grabbed his cell and he dialed her number.

"Hello?" Was heard across the line.

"Rachel, hey...it's Jesse." The boy whispered.

He could hear Rachel sigh, "oh, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the way that I acted this morning." He shrugged, "though, everything I did say this morning is exactly correct, I figured I might have let it come out the wrong way...and for that I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

There was a long pause before he decided to fix it, "look, if you'd let me, I'd be glad to join you for that two for one deal at that resturant thing of yours."

He could hear the smile in her voice, "really?"

"Yes." He said, "really."

He could tell she was still grinning as she said, "just as friends, Jesse, I swear."

"Great, I'll pick you up around seven."

"Okay, bye."

After hanging up, he felt a little better about himself, he didn't want her to think that he didn't like her at all. In all honesty, he would still love to be her friend. He just really didn't love her in that way anymore, no not really at the moment. Something about Quinn made him smile, and it made him weak, he really was trying to win her over.

It made him feel stupid also, because he saw the way Quinn looked at Finn this morning, and yesterday, hell, even in school. He saw how she always looked at him longingly. Quinn loved Finn, yet, that didn't stop him from developing feelings for her. He just couldn't help it. It's like she was pulling him in, she was some magnetic force and he was being pulled in.

He didn't think that Finn deserved Quinn.

* * *

><p>Finn did feel a little better after his talk with his mom, he did still feel pretty bad and he was a bt confused, but all and all, he did feel a little better. So it worked a little more for him in his mind.<p>

His mom liked Rachel.

His mom liked Quinn.

But, his mom had said that she would prefer Quinn to Rachel. And Quinn, was obviously the right choice, if your mother approves, and you feel like you can't live without her...then yeah, she's the right choice.

Yet, theres one slight problem, _she's dating Jesse. _Finn scowled, Jesse, he really hated that guy. I mean yeah he always had, but now he _really _hated that guy.

It wasn't enough for him to steal Rachel away from Finn, but now he had to steal Quinn as well.?

Finn sighed as he grabbed his cell phone and he dialed Quinn's number. It rang but he didn't get an answer, after a moment it went straight to voicemail.

He sighed as he tried again. And again. He really didn't want to leave a message, but on the fourth one he decided he would, "hey, Quinn, it's me...it's uh F-Finn...look I have a question for you, and I don't know if you will hear this before I pick you up, I really hope you do though, so you can call me back...I mean if you want to." He shook his head, "please, call me back." He ended the message and sighed, "God, that was bad."

He then went up to the bathroom and decided he'd take his shower early.

* * *

><p>"Popcorn." Santana said.<p>

Quinn looked at her, Santana shrugged, and that's what made the blonde realize it was not a question. No, it was a demand. Quinn sighed as she pushed herself off of the bed and she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen to make the Latina some popcorn.

She walked up to the cabinet and grabbed a bag from the opened box, and then opened the package before sliding it into the microwave and pushing the popcorn button. While the popcorn popped she picked up her phone and checked the screen, it said four missed calls and one message from Finn.

With her eyebrows furrowed she put the phone to her ear after clicking on the message, expecting a few words of an apology and a cancel on their movie plans instead she heard his stuttering message.

After she finished her slight giggle fit, she dialed his number, after about three rings there was an answer.

"Hello?" Finn asked.

"Hey, Finn it's Quinn."

She heard him sigh, "good, I'm glad you got my message."

"Yeah, you wanted to ask me something." The microwave beeped and Quinn got the bag out of the small machine before grabbing a bowl and opening the bag.

"Yeah, uh, yeah...I wanted to ask if you were hungry?"

Quinn laughed, "hungry?"

She heard a smack and imagined that Finn had probably smacked himself in the head thinking that what he had said was stupid.

"Yeah," She heard him sigh again, "I was we-well I wanted to ask you..I..."

"Finn." Quinn stopped him.

"Yeah?"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh, "are you asking me if I want to go to dinner tonight?"

Finn chuckled from across the line, "I was attempting it, yes."

Quinn smiled, "well, then sure...that'd be great."

"Awesome, so I'll pick you up at seven...the movie starts at eight, so we'll just swing by breadsticks and eat before we hit the theatres."

Quinn nodded, "okay, sounds good to me." She couldn't help the grin that she was sporting at the moment, "bye."

"Bye, Quinn."

After hanging up the phone and setting it back down, Quinn continued to poor the popcorn into the bowl before walking back up the stairs to her room. "Here you go." She handed the bowl to Santana.

"Thanks," The other girl said before Quinn settled back onto the bed and they resumed watching their movie.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have our new chapter, it's a little later than usual, because my brother was on the computer...but it's still updated today so...yay!<strong>

**I hope you liked it, and it'd be greatly appreciated if you review...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Picking Them Up

**Thank you again for the reviews, I can't get enough of them, they are so awesome, really, thank you!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>It was fifteen minutes till seven and Quinn was standing in her bathrobe looking at her bed which she had laid out clothes on about an hour ago, "which ones?" She asked Santana, who was still in the blonde's house, though not by choice.<p>

Santana shrugged, "I don't know Q, I've told you I don't think I can help you choose until you tell me what I'm choosing for."

After _Easy A, _had finished they decided that they would watch _Music And Lyrics _and then Quinn had convinced her friend to stay longer as she tried to figure out what to wear. However, when she had asked Santana to help her find an outfit she had decided not to tell her exactly what it was for.

Quinn sighed, "I'm going to dinner."

"With who?" Santana asked in complete shock. _Quinn isn't really dating st. James is she?_

Quinn looked down at the floor, "it's not a date okay." She stated before looking her friend in the eyes, "really, its not a date...it's just that...Finn promised to take me to the new _Harry Potter _when we went to see the other one, so now he's taking me."

Santana nodded, "okay, I follow that, but why did you say you're going to dinner?

"Because I am," She nodded, "we're going to dinner before."

"O-okay, so if it's not a date, then shouldn't you dress casually?" She asked in a careful tone. She really didn't want to have to deal with an angry Quinn. Angry Quinn could become a bit scary at times.

Quinn pointed to the three dresses on her bed, "are those not casual?" She was a bit concerned. She normally wore dresses, so what kind of dress was considered casual if none of those were and she wore them regularly? Yeah, that was confusing to think about.

Santana nodded, "well, they could be..." She shrugged, "however, if it were me, casual means...black skinny jeans converse and a white t-shirt...small, tight, white t-shirt." She nodded, "yeah, that's pretty casual to me."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, and I actually have that, I think." She walked over to her dresser and dug out a pair of her black skinny jeans. "Okay, skinny jeans and a tight small white t-shirt." She nodded while she began to dig though her shirts. "It appears we have a problem."

"And by we you mean you." Santana clarified.

Quinn nodded, "yes, by that I mean that."

"What's the problem?"

Quinn lifted a white shirt, "this is the only one I have."

"And that's a problem?"

Quinn nodded and turned the shirt around in her hands, the words LUCY CABOOSEY popped out at the Latina.

"Oh." Santana whispered.

Quinn nodded, "oh, yeah."

"Well, you don't have to wear white, I just always go to white because although all colors go good with black, I feel as though white works the best." Santana said with a shrug.

Quinn nodded, "yes, I feel the same way really, it's just..." She cut off. And stood up with a smile on her face.

Santana shook her head, "it's just what?" She asked, "Q?"

Quinn turned to her closet and opened the door slightly, then she began to search through her clothes that were hanging there. "Aha." she said triumphantly, "I found it."

"Found what?" Santana asked, she was so confused.

Quinn turned around with a plain black dress vest in her hands, "this..." she held it up so Santana could look at it with a good view, "it should cover up the words well enough to hide exactly what it says."

Santana nodded, "see Quinn, I knew you'd figure out this whole thing...I have to go now."

Quinn shook her head fully ready to object but Santana held up her hand, "ah, I do have to go...you can manage this stuff on your own. Really you can."

Quinn nodded, "okay, thanks." She told her.

Santana nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow...I'm totally ordering like five coffees." She smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "you are terrible." She said to the other girls back as she was walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Finn was dressed in his clothes, he had decided he would go with the nicest pair of jeans he owned; which just so happened to be a brand new pair that cost him $140 which he earned from working with Burt. He had actually went to the mall and bought a whole new outfit just for this occasion, he wanted to look extremely good for Quinn, whether it was a date or not. So he wore his new jeans which were dark and he had also bough a new pair of white Nikes, and he put on a nice white button up shirt with a suit jacket.<p>

He had made sure he shaved perfectly before he head out to Quinn's he also got his hair combed perfectly before spiking it up a bit in the front _I doubt Quinn likes Jesse for his hair._ He thought, _though I am totally gonna figure out why she likes him so damn much._ He brushed his teeth to make sure he had nothing stuck in them before he left, he put on deodorant and sprayed enough aftershave to make him start coughing.

When he finished with all of that he looked at himself in the mirror, "maybe I should lose the jacket." He said. "it is summer, and a jacket kind of resembles a date." He nodded, "yeah, the jackets gotta go." He took off his jacket and gently tossed it onto his bed. He looked at his watch and nodded, "alright, time to go." He grabbed his keys from his desk and his cell phone.

**Going to dinner with Quinn before the movie. Luv U.  
>-Finn<strong>

He decided he'd send that text to Rachel to keep her from trying to contact him within the next couple of hours, he didn't really want to be disturbed, he only wanted his attention to reach three things this evening.

One: Quinn.

Two: The Movie.

Three: His Dinner.

**Okay, I have a two for one dinner at my fav restaurant, I invited Jesse. Luv U too.  
>-Rach<strong>

He'd be lying if he didn't feel a little weird that Rachel hadn't told him about Jesse earlier. He wondered if Quinn knew that Jesse and Rachel were going out today. He sure as hell didn't know, and he wasn't extremely excited about the idea of Rachel with her ex either. No, don't get the wrong idea, he wasn't really concerned with losing Rachel, he just didn't want to see Quinn get hurt, and if Jesse broke her heart. Well, he'd have to kill him.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Rachel's door at exactly seven o'clock. She rushed over in her short blue dress and black high heals, she opened the door and smiled at the boy who was standing behind it across the threshold, "Jesse, hey, you're right on time."<p>

Jesse smiled back, "hey." He glanced her over, "you look good." He told her.

Rachel nodded, "as do you." She took in his appearance, which was dark gray dress pants with a pair of clean white tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt with a dark gray vest over it.

Jesse nodded, "thank you." He stepped out of the way, "shall we go?" He asked. Being sure to clear the way completely so Rachel could walk up to his car.

Rachel smiled before grabbing her clutch which was laying on the table beside the door. She then locked her door behind her and walked toward Jesse's car.

Jesse made sure not to break the gentleman rule as he went to the passenger side door and opened it for the short girl.

"Thanks." Rachel said as she climbed inside.

Jesse nodded while he waited for her to get comfortable before closing the door for her. Then he walked over to the drivers side again and climbed inside his vehicle. Starting the car he looked at her, "which restaurant is it again?" He asked.

Rachel looked at him, "It's called the Sacred Garden."

Jesse smiled, "oh, yeah, I remember that place, it is pretty good."

The girl just smiled, "yeah, it is."

Jesse shrugged, "though, I don't exactly remember how to get there," he muttered in a slight embarrassed tone.

Rachel giggled a moment before stating, "it's like straight down the street from Breadstix." She shrugged, "you do know where that is right?"

Jesse glared at her, "yes, I do. Thank you." He put his vehicle in drive and started driving in the direction of Breadstix.

* * *

><p>Finn had just turned into the Fabray driveway and that was when he began his little fraction of a panic attack. He looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror, "oh, no." He said, "was I supposed to bring her flowers?" He shook his head, "what if I can't say anything to her? What if my brain completely shuts down and I sound a lot dumber than I normally do." He stared at the mirror confused, "wait, did I just call myself stupid?"<p>

A moment of silence passed before he sighed, "ugh, I should have never asked her to do this...This is gonna end horribly, I probably smell bad!" He slammed his head against the back of the seat, "But I'm wearing aftershave, I don't smell bad, I also have deodorant on." He shook his head, "what if she's like allergic to the smell of my aftershave, man why did I even put aftershave on?" His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, "what if it gets way too crowded inside the restaurant or the theatre and Quinn has a claustrophobic attack! What am I supposed to do then?"

He sat in his car worrying about the strangest things for the next three minutes before he heard a light tapping on his window. Glancing up he noticed Quinn standing there looking _amazing _(as always). And then he realized that he probably looked really stupid out here, _great!_ He turned on his truck and rolled down the window, "uh, hey." He said.

Quinn smiled, "hi." She shrugged, "I heard your truck pull up into the driveway and when I looked out the window I realized it was you." She paused, "I-I uh, I didn't know whether you were gonna go up to the door or not, so I just waited a few minutes, then I guessed you weren't. I mean why would you? This isn't a real date." She nodded, "so anyway, are we ready?"

Finn nodded, "y-yeah." _I totally just let her come out on her own. I must look like a jerk right now! _"we're ready."

The blonde nodded, "okay." She gave him a little smile before she turned to walk to the other side.

_Open the door for her you idiot! _Finn's mind shouted at him. He nodded before practically jumping out of the truck and rushing over to the passenger door, "here." He said to her and quickly opened the door.

"Ow!" Quinn hissed. And Finn realized he had whacked her knee with the door.

"I-I'm sorry." He told her quickly. "Q-Quinn, I'm so, so sorry. Are you okay?"

Quinn nodded as she leaned down and rubbed her knee a minute, "uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." She smiled, "it's okay really." She assured him.

Finn nodded as he waited for her to climb inside of his truck. He did feel really horrible about hitting her and he was mentally cursing himself.

After Quinn was inside the vehicle completely Finn shut the door and walked over to the drivers side and climbed into the truck. Starting it again he looked at her, "are you sure you're okay?" He asked. "I f-feel really bad."

Quinn smiled at him trying to calm him down a bit, trying to reassure him, yeah, her knee hurt like hell, but she wouldn't let him know that. "I'm fine." she told him.

Finn nodded again before shrugging, "o-okay. Dinner." He shrugged again, "dinner."

Quinn couldn't help the chuckle that brushed her lips, "yes...dinner." She shook her head before pulling the seatbelt across her chest.

The boy strapped on his own seatbelt before pulling out of the Fabray driveway to head to Breadstix.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's shorter than normal (at least I think) but I wanted the date to be one whole chapter and the setting up to the date to be a different chapter...and I felt as though that was a good place to stop.<strong>

**Thank you for reading, I appreciate it a lot...**

**Please review, they're awesome!**


	10. Dates

**It's another chapter!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Finn pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix and cut the engine to his truck off, "so," He turned to Quinn, "you, uh, you ready to eat?"<p>

Quinn nodded, "yeah, pretty much."

The boy nodded, "right, okay." He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the truck taking his keys with him, before Quinn had even finished taking her seatbelt off he was at her door with it open. She looked at him with a smile lightly gracing her lips, "thanks." She whispered.

Finn nodded, "yeah," He loved her smile, even if it was a small one like the one she had right now. He'd do anything to keep that smile set on her lips for the rest of the night.

Quinn stepped out of the truck and waited for him to close the door before she then walked beside him up to the restaurant's door, Finn quickly opened that door for her as well, this time being sure not to hit her (maybe a beer wasn't the smartest thing to have to drink earlier...although he can't really blame alcohol for how Quinn made him feel).

The stood beside the door and waited for a waiter to address them, "how many?" An older woman wearing the Breadstix work out fit asked.

Finn pointed to himself and Quinn as he said two.

The waitress nodded as she then gestured for them to follow her and she showed them to a table beside the window, "and what can I get you to drink?" She asked.

"Diet Pepsi, please." Quinn told her.

Finn shrugged, "I'll take a Dr. Pepper."

The waitress nodded again before setting down the menu's and walking away with their drink order.

Finn watched the woman walk away before sitting down across from Quinn. He would have pulled the chair out for her, but that job was reserved for boyfriends only (and Jesse was one lucky guy in his opinion).

"So, uh." Finn cleared his throat as he noticed Quinn looking at him with a smile, "how's it going?" He didn't know why but he really wanted her to admit that she was dating Jesse to his face.

In return the blonde shrugged, "it's going good." She told him. "Works pretty easy, but then again I've only been there a few days...my mom works a lot now so I rarely see her anymore, but other than that it's pretty good."

The boy nodded as he picked up the salt shaker that was sitting in a basket next to the wall under the windowsill along with the other condiments. "Oh, well, that's good."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, it is." She picked up her menu and began to look through it, "and how are things with you and Rachel?" Half of her really wanted to hear him say it was terrible. Yeah, Rachel was nice and all, but hell, she was not the right one for Finn. However, the other half of her wanted to hear that all was going well. She wasn't sure if she could handle being sucked into this boy's world again just to end up heartbroken. Yeah, she did think she still loved him and all, she just...basically she was just confused.

Finn sighed, "Rachel and I are doing well."

She didn't know whether the feeling in her stomach and the flutter of her heart were signs of relief or disappointment. She continued to flip through the menu, "good."

Finn didn't even look at his menu, hell, he couldn't even look anywhere but the girl sitting across from him, he tried to (he tried to pay attention to the salt that he was playing with) he just couldn't look away from Quinn. _God, she looks beautiful. _His mind told him, not that he didn't already know. Quinn was always beautiful, no matter what. She could wear nothing but a paper bag and she'd still be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

He told her that on prom night, he remembered. Saying she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. It really wasn't a lie. He smiled at that memory.

Then he went and said he didn't feel 'tethered' to her and that they weren't meant to be pretty much. He ruined any chance they ever had of growing into a stronger, beautiful, and committed couple. Just because of a speech at a funeral. A funeral. He had broken up with her after a funeral. Was he heartless? After she had finished saying how proud of him she was, he broke up with her.

He was frowning now...that was like the worst memory ever.

"Finn are you alright?" Quinn asked.

He immediately snapped out of his daze upon hearing her voice and he looked at her, "me, yeah, yeah I-I'm fine."

Quinn eyed him warily but she nodded, "alright, if you say so."

"Are we ready?" The waitress asked as she stopped by their table.

Quinn looked at her, "I am," She then looked at Finn; who just nodded along. "I would just like the simple spaghetti order," She told her. She had considered getting chicken, but the chicken here usually took a while to cook, so she had decided to go with spaghetti.

The waitress nodded before looking at Finn, "you?"

"I'll just have a regular cheeseburger, everything on it." Yeah, see that? He didn't even have to look at a menu.

The waitress didn't reply as she grabbed their menu's and then walked away.

"Hey, where are the breadsticks?" Finn asked after a moment.

Quinn looked at the table, "huh, for a place called Breadstix, you'd really expect them to give you breadsticks, especially since it says on their sign that breadsticks are free with every meal and you get them while you wait for your food."

Finn nodded in agreement. He loved that Quinn was so smart, or observant, she always noticed small things that no one else seemed to see, and then she kindly (sometimes not so kindly) pointed them out to him.

* * *

><p>"So, what is this that I'm eating?" Jesse asked.<p>

Rachel finished the bite of food she was on and then pointed at his plate, "that's tofu." She said.

Jesse poked the food with his fork before shrugging, "you would think that I would know that seeing as I had picked it out."

The girl smiled, "you'd think so." She took her glass of water and took a drink of it, "So, how are you and Quinn?" She asked.

Hearing the girls name caused Jesse to choke on the bite of rice he had just stuffed in his mouth, "Uh, what?" he asked with a muffled voice.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, "how are you and Quinn?"

The curly haired singer put his fork down and took a drink of his tea, "Quinn and me?"

Rachel gave him a firm nod, "yes, that is what I asked."

He really didn't want to clear it up, but he thought that if he didn't he'd end up feeling horrible about it later, so he decided to go with telling her now. Though, if he waited a little longer maybe her thinking Quinn and he are a couple could turn into her knowing that he and Quinn are a couple. Yeah, he liked that idea.

"Rachel, I kind of have something to tell you." He whispered. Yeah, he liked the idea of it changing, but he also didn't want to lie to Rachel. He did want her to be his friend.

"What's that?" The short girl asked as she took a bite of whatever it was that she was eating...Jesse didn't know.

The boy folded his arms on the table after pushing away his plate, "there is no Quinn and I." He stated directly. When she was about to object he shook his head, "no, let me finish." He cleared his throat again before shrugging, "when you asked me this morning if Quinn and I were dating, it kind of caught me by surprise. And though we are not dating at this moment, I do have high hopes that we will date in the future. So to answer your question of how Quinn and I are...we're great."

Rachel set her own fork down as she shook her head, "so your single?"

"For the time being."

"Oh."

"Rachel..."

"You like Quinn."

Jesse nodded, "yeah, I thought that I had already cleared that up..."

"Why?"

Was she seriously just gonna cut him of at every sentence? The boy shrugged, "I don't know. I've realized that she's different outside of the walls of William McKinley High, she's funny and smart, she has a great personality which is always a plus. She's talented a..."

"And beautiful."

Yeah, he guessed Rachel was just gonna cut him off every sentence.

He nodded, "yes, Quinn is beautiful Rachel, but I tend to look past the outside appearance of a girl you know. I don't date looks, I date personality." Wow, he actually got to finish the line.

Rachel shrugged, "what does she have that I don't?"

The guy was at a loss for words. One, because he didn't want to hurt Rachel by giving her a few examples. And two, because she had mumbled it so low, he was sure he wasn't meant to hear it.

Rachel still love him?

* * *

><p>Quinn spun the spaghetti on her fork and sighed, "and see," she pointed to the tables, "still no breadsticks." She shrugged, "I'm gonna file a complaint."<p>

Finn nodded, "they do have a comment box."

She smiled at the boy, "great idea." She nodded, "I'm totally going to leave a comment in a comment box." She shook her head, "well, I would if I knew they'd actually read the comment, but that box looks like it hasn't been opened in years."

Finn chuckled as he took another bite of his cheeseburger, "yeah, it probably hasn't." He shrugged, "I bet it's still filled with comments that people had left in there until they realized that the workers don't look in it or even take the comments into consideration."

"Probably." Quinn nodded along as she took another bite.

Finn took a swig of his drink before looking at the place that their invisible breadsticks were sitting. He really wanted some of those breadsticks.

Quinn set her fork down, "Okay, I'm full." She told him, "why would they pile it so high? Who can eat that much?"

"I'm gonna say something." Finn told her.

Quinn looked at him, "huh?"

Finn shrugged, "well, I want breadsticks."

The girl shrugged, "okay."

"I don't think I should have to say anything."

"Me either."

"Though I'm gonna, because I want some breadsticks."

Quinn nodded, "they do sound good."

Finn searched for the waitress, "yeah, I'm gonna say something."

"You say it." Quinn chuckled.

Finn raised his hand like he was in school and the sight made the blonde laugh even more. However, the hand raising did get the waitresses attention as she rushed over to the table right away, "what's wrong?" she observed the table and shot a quick glance at Quinn who was still suffering a bit from an unexpected laughing fit, "is she okay?"

The tall boy nodded, "she's gonna be fine."

"Why'd you raise your hand?" The waitress asked.

The question just made Quinn laugh harder, she looked at Finn and the waitress who looked at her oddly, "are you sure you're okay?" She asked Quinn.

Finn waved his hand, "hey, we just want breadsticks."

The older woman looked at him, "I'm sorry?"

Finn pointed to the table, "free breadsticks with every order, and as you can see, we didn't get any."

The lady nodded, "oh, yeah, sorry about that...we ran out."

Quinn's laughing stopped immediately, "you ran out?"

The waitress nodded at the young girl, "yeah, just this morning."

Quinn glared at her, "This stupid place is called Breadstix, how can it _run out_ of breadsticks?"

"Scary Quinn." Finn muttered and the waitress eyed him before looking at the young girls cold glare.

"I-I have no idea."

Quinn shook her head, "we'll be leaving now."

The waitress nodded, "have a nice evening."

Quinn stood up as Finn did the same.

The waitress waited as they pushed their seats in to leave so she could start cleaning up. Quinn then turned around, "hey?"

The older woman looked at her cautiously.

Quinn gave her a genuine smile, "thank you for your service." She fished eight dollars out of her pocket and gave it to the woman, "sorry for scaring you." She added.

The woman just nodded as she watched the young kids walk away.

Quinn looked at Finn when they reached the counter, "we should probably split it half and half." She told him.

He looked at her confused, "what?"

Quinn shrugged, "it wasn't a date Finn."

He was about to object and tell her that he wanted to pay because he had asked her to dinner. However, Quinn was already explaining to the person behind the counter that they were splitting the cost. Finn pulled seven dollars and fifty cents from his pocket and handed it over the counter after Quinn had paid her own seven-fifty for the meal.

* * *

><p>Rachel hadn't said anything for the past ten minutes and it had kind of started to freak Jesse out. For all the times he had ever hung around her, he had wished she'd shut up for longer than this, and now that she actually didn't say anything, he really didn't know what to do or how to deal with it.<p>

And he now knew that he really hated tofu.

"Rachel?" He cautiously asked.

The girl finished her meal and looked at him, "I'm ready to go."

He nodded as he stood up and followed her to the counter to pay for the dinner. After Rachel handed the man the two for one deal card she paid for the meal.

Without another word she led Jesse out to his car. He was gonna open the door for again once they got to the vehicle, but Rachel wouldn't let him. She got there first, and he was sure it was to intentionally stop him from opening the metal door for her.

"Rachel?" He asked again as he stuck the key into the ignition.

The girl heaved out a sigh before repeating her earlier question, "what does Quinn have that I don't?"

Jesse still didn't answer.

"Just take me home."

With that the boy nodded and started the soon-to-be long drive toward the Berry household.

* * *

><p>At the movie theatre Finn had managed to open the door for Quinn twice both times missing her knee (or any other part of her for that matter). He was actually quite pleased with himself. "I'm kind of excited for this movie you know?" He told her.<p>

Quinn smiled as they waited in line to buy the tickets, "yeah, me too." She shrugged, "it's weird though."

"Why's that?" He asked.

The girl shrugged, "it's just that, for ten years of my life, I was able to look forward to a new installment of the world of _Harry Potter_, ten years is a long time, you know...a whole decade." She gave him a sad smile, "it's like now we're saying goodbye to the characters we've grown to love."

Finn hadn't actually looked at it that way, "has it really been ten years?"

Quinn nodded, "yes," She shrugged, "also you know, saying goodbye to _Harry Potter _is like saying goodbye to my childhood. I was seven when the first one came out, it's like I grew up with them you know. I grew up while watching these movies, and now I'm seventeen and it's over." She shrugged, "I don't know, I may be weird...maybe I'm the only one thinking this type of stuff." She let out a nervous chuckle, "maybe I'm just weird like that."

"Or adorable." Finn whispered.

She looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion, "what did you say?"

The taller one swallowed hard as he said, "I-I uh...sorry."

She looked at him oddly before letting the subject go (they had just reached the ticket booth).

Finn turned to the man working behind the booth and nodded, "two for _Harry Potter 3D._" He told him.

"That's fifteen dollars." The man behind the glass told him.

Finn fished his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a ten dollar bill and a five dollar bill, then he slid the money through the little slot and in return got two tickets. "Enjoy your movie." The guy stated.

Finn nodded, "thanks." He handed one of the tickets to Quinn, "here."

"Thanks." She smiled, "so, we ready?"

Finn smiled back at her, "absolutely."

They then continued to walk further into the theatre and showed their tickets to the guy who held the glasses before retrieving a pair of the 3D glasses and venturing into the dark theatre.

"Do you want popcorn or anything?" Finn asked.

Quinn shrugged, "I don't really want any food, however I would like a water."

Finn nodded, "I'll get you some."

Quinn quickly shook her head, "that's okay Finn, I can get it." She said before asking him if he wanted anything. Finn told her that he wanted a medium Mountain Dew, however when she turned around to head back out the door he stopped her, "Quinn, let me."

She tried to object but he didn't let her, "let's find a seats first, and then I'll get the drinks."

Quinn nodded as she led him directly to the middle, "this okay with you?"

He smiled, "yeah, great." He told her before leaving to get the sodas.

Quinn sat down and stared at the black screen listening to the songs that were playing on the lame ass old radio station.

* * *

><p>Jesse pulled into Rachel's driveway and looked at her, "if I did anything to hurt you Rach, I really didn't mean to."<p>

The girl just sighed, "_if _you did anything to bother me? _If_?" She shrugged, "you didn't answer my question."

The male diva nodded, "because I don't know Rachel." He lied, "okay, I don't know what Quinn has that you don't. I just like her okay, it's plain and simple."

Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door, "this was clearly a bad idea." She told him before getting out of the vehicle.

Jesse sighed, "goodnight?"

Rachel looked at him though the now closed door, but open window, "and no, by the way...it's not okay."

Jesse watched her walk to the front door before driving away**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there you are, the next chapter...hope you liked it...<strong>

**Thanks again for reading, you are awesome just for that factor...**

**Please review, thanks again!**


	11. The Next Morning

**HI! Thanks again for your lovely reviews, I'm really glad that you're loving this story, its very much appreciated...**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, she had never had such an amazing time before, she could have swore to it too.<p>

How adorable was Finn last night?

A little too adorable.

How badly had she wanted that -non-date- to end in a kiss?

So badly.

Yet, it couldn't. Not while he was dating Rachel, and not when she wanted to fully move on from him. However, not having a goodnight kiss couldn't ruin the fun she had had, the movie was brilliant, and it was a perfect ending to it all. The dinner could have been better (with the lack of Breadsticks at a restaurant called Breadstix kind of made it suck a little), and Finn had been a complete gentleman (well, aside from accidentally whacking her knee with the door).

So, yes, the smile she woke up with was genuine, and she loved every minute of it. She loved being happy, and if a person could be happy every damn day...well then she'd want to be happy every day. However, things happen and happiness fades.

She really hoped her happiness didn't fade today.

* * *

><p>Jesse had called Rachel last night, about an hour after he had dropped her off, he apologized (for something he didn't know), however, the girl didn't call him back.<p>

He was now standing in front of his mirror in nothing but a towel, with his hair dripping water down his skin, he grabbed his work outfit and set it on his bed before calling the brunette again.

It rang once, twice, three times then..."_Hey, you've reached Rachel Berry, however, I can't answer the phone at the moment so if you'd kindly leave a message; I'll get back to you when I can. Thanks, and have a wonderful day_."

Jesse sighed, "Rach, hey it's Jesse...again...look I really am sorry, for whatever it was last night. However, this apology isn't going to change my feelings. I really care about you Rachel, so don't make this into something it's not. Accept my apology, and let's be friends." He looked at his watch before saying, "call me back, please."

After hanging up the phone he proceeded with getting ready for work.

* * *

><p>Headphones blaring in her ears Quinn was dancing her way around the coffee shop getting it all set up to be open...'<p>

'_Every time I leave_  
><em>Every time I leave<em>  
><em>I keep coming back <em>  
><em>Every time I leave<em>'

She sang along as she straightened out the tables and fixed the objects that were set on them (they night shift workers were supposed to do that, yet, this was Quinn's third day and it seemed as though they never did what they were supposed to do, except serve customers and lock up the shop). As the song changed Quinn started dancing a little faster as the beat became different. She stopped at wiping the table a few minutes later to finish the song.

_'I'm a big tease  
>I'll bring you to your knees<br>Be the best you've ever had  
>Just call me superbad<br>I'm such a big tease  
>I'll bring you to your knees<br>Be the best headlining act  
>A.K.A. superbad<em>

_I'm super super_

_Super B.A.D. baby  
>You gon call me<br>Super B.A.D. baby  
>You gon call me<br>Super super bad  
>super super bad bad<br>Super B.A.D. baby_'

Unknown to her, she now had company behind the counter watching her as she danced around the room and sang along loudly with her ipod (she wasn't a terrible singer, not even close to terrible...but add headphones and loud music blaring into someone's ear, no matter who they are; they'll always sound off key and completely ridiculous) this amused the curly haired singer as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee and continued to watch the show.

'_They told me  
>Maybe she's crazy<br>A little like you  
>Everyone said you were<br>Nothing but trouble  
>And all that I know is<br>That I've never been here before_

_And know I'll never leave  
>If it's alright with you<br>Dreaming of oceans  
>While jumping in puddles<br>And all of my life I pretend you  
>Were there by the door<br>I don't need to pretend anymore_'

Quinn stopped cleaning the table she was at and turned around, only to find Jesse (who looked as though he was in the middle of turning around) behind the counter. She quickly pulled the headphones out of her ears and made her way over to him. "Uh, hi." She said; her voice a little on the shy side.

The boy smiled at her, "hey." He observed her face, and noticed she was a little red, "you having fun?" He asked her.

Quinn chuckled, "yeah, and if that didn't make you want to sing with me, then I don't know what will."

Jesse continued to smile, "it was funny...kind of cute." He told her honestly.

"Cute?" The blonde asked.

In return Jesse shrugged, "you know, the girl kind of cute." He continued to smile, "I always love when I catch someone doing something you would never in a million years believe they do...it's fun."

Quinn shrugged before putting the headphones back in her ears and saying, "you just don't know me."

"No, but I'm trying to." The boy whispered before walking over to the door and flipping the open/closed sign over so it now said open.

* * *

><p>Six forty-three was when Rachel turned her phone on and checked her messages. She rolled her eyes when she saw that there was one from Jesse. She smiled when she saw Finn's and she smiled when she noticed Mercedes' as well. Then she pushed play all before putting the phone up to her ear to hear the messages.<p>

_"Rach, hey it's Jesse...again...look I really am sorry, for whatever it was last night. However, this apology isn't going to change my feelings. I really care about you Rachel, so don't make this into somthing it's not. Accept my apology, and let's be friends...call me back, please."_

She rolled her eyes yet again after that message. Deciding then that she wasn't going to call him back, and that she would definitely delete the message.

_"Hey, uh-babe, it's Finn...I thought I got home soon enough to catch you but guess not. Sorry I didn't get home in time to meet you...but I had a good time. How was your dinner? Oh and I don't think Jesse and Quinn are dating, if they are she's really good at not talking about it. Well, I guess that's it, call me back if you want!...Oh, by the way, the movie was awesome, you should totally see it. Bye!"_

He didn't say 'I love you,' and it wasn't that she wanted him too, because she kind of didn't. Seriously, she was confused, she knew she had feelings for Jesse. Hell, after last night, she was sure he knew as well unless he's stupid (but he's not Finn) but she didn't know if she was completely out of love with Finn. So, honestly she was so messed up and her brain kept telling her that Finn was the practical choice, the one she had to choose, like they were meant to be or something. However, her heart felt different; her heart told her to pick Jesse.

_"Hey Girlie! I just wanted to invite you over for some dinner (in all honesty it was my mothers idea) she really misses you. So let me know if you're up for it."_

So, she didn't delete Finn's or Mercedes' message, but she definitely deleted Jesse's. She then quickly sent a text to Mercedes telling her that she would love to be a guest at the Jones' household for dinner.

Then she sent one to her boyfriend claiming that she had found out that Quinn and Jesse weren't dating, but Jesse really wanted be with her. She also said that she was glad that he had a goodnight and told him that dinner was fine (yes she lied) and then she said she'd probably wait until the movie came out on DVD before watching it.

She decided that she'd skip going to the coffee shop this morning.

Yes, she hated breaking routine.

Yet, she felt as though in this case she had too.

* * *

><p>Jesse had served twelve people already while Quinn had served ten. It was the busiest day so far in their work (seeing as it was only the third day, they didn't really expect it to pick up much until after the first week) he was definitely not enjoying it anymore...not to say that he had been enjoying work or anything. He had mostly just enjoyed talking to Quinn.<p>

"Yes, can I help you?" He heard Quinn ask someone at the counter.

"I would like three iced Mocha's with the Carmel twist, two Green Tea ones, and a Strawberries and Cream." A voice answered back.

Jesse handed some change to a man in a suit while hearing Quinn ask, "Santana?"

The Latina stepped into view then and nodded, "what do I owe you?" She asked.

Quinn shrugged, "you're really ordering all of that?"

Santana nodded, "absolutely Quinn, what did I tell you yesterday?"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she asked her best friend to repeat her order to her so she could place it in correctly then she said, "twenty-one dollars even."

Santana nodded as she pulled out a twenty dollar bill along with a one and she slid it across the counter, Quinn took the money and put it in the cash register.

Jesse got a break about three minutes later and decided to walk over and help Quinn with Santana's order, "so?" He asked.

Quinn looked at him before saying, "those need the Carmel." She pointed to three cups of coffee.

The boy nodded as he grabbed the Carmel and added it into the coffee's before blending them up one by one. He then turned to Quinn, "what else?"

"The Strawberries and Cream one." Quinn told him.

He nodded before grabbing a cup and beginning to make the drink.

* * *

><p>"Okay, three Mocha's each with a Carmel twist, two Green Tea's, and one Strawberries and Cream." Quinn said as she and Jesse set the cups onto one of their disposable cup trays and slid it to the Latina.<p>

Santana smiled at her order before nodding, "thanks much."

"San, why'd you get so much?" Quinn asked, "aren't you at all worried about wasting money."

Santana's eyes left the coffee as he brown eyes locked with Quinn's hazel ones, "aren't you the one who always stated that coffee is never a waste of money."

Quinn shrugged, "yeah, I am."

"Then, no...I'm not worried about it." She grabbed one of the Green Tea coffees and handed it to Quinn, "this is yours."

The blonde let a chuckle escape her lips as she smiled at her friend, "thanks."

Santana nodded and pointed to the Strawberries and Cream one, "that's Tina's, Mike has a Mocha, and Mercedes' has a Mocha, the other Green Tea is mine."

Quinn nodded as she pointed at the only drink the Latina didn't point to, "the other Mocha?"

Santana pulled said drink out of the tray and slid it to Jesse, "don't expect this everyday." She told him before grabbing her coffee and leaving.

Jesse looked at the coffee and then at Quinn.

The blonde smiled, "don't expect it everyday." She nodded toward the door, "you've just met the other half of Santana Lopez."

The boy shrugged as he took a drink of his coffee.

* * *

><p>Seven thirty was when Finn woke up, he wasn't sure if he should make a coffee run or not, he kind of wanted one (well that and he also wanted to see Quinn). However, when he picked up his phone and read the message that Rachel had sent he decided against going to the Lima Bean this morning.<p>

"Knock, knock." Carol poked her head into her son's room, "I'm just making sure you're up."

Finn nodded, "yeah, thanks."

Carol made a hesitant step down the hallway before changing her mind and looking at her son, "everything okay?" She asked.

Finn nodded, "yeah, I just found out that Quinn's not dating Jesse, but he wants to date her."

His mother nodded before she gave him a slight shrug, "it's good she's not dating him though, right?"

The tall boy sighed, "for now...but if he's my competition for winning over her heart, then I'm not sure I can win."

Carol shrugged, "baby, I'm sure you can." She smiled, "your Finn Hudson, you're Quinn's first love..."

"That's just it though," he interrupted her, "I'm Quinn's first love, meaning first...which pretty much means that our love was doomed from the start. And now, she has a chance to move on to bigger better things."

"And if you love her, you won't let her do that." Carol stated firmly before leaving her son's room completely.

* * *

><p>'<em>I'll bet two years I'll bet one year<em>  
><em>I'll bet those years you won't be here<em>  
><em>I guess I'll keep, I guess you'll keep<em>  
><em>Every memory<em>  
><em>Sadly we may never be<em>  
><em>I'll bet my tears I'll bet your tears<em>  
><em>I'll bet those tears over time could disappear<em>

_Wait a minute I have more to say_  
><em>and I can't reminisce need to me<em>  
><em>I need you more than you'll ever know<em>  
><em>I still do, willing to let it show<em>

_I need a minute just to get to you_  
><em>I feel like I might be getting through<em>  
><em>Come over and say nothing<em>  
><em>Silence is everything (ohh)<em>

_I know, I know (I know, I know)_  
><em>Feelings can show<em>  
><em>If you let go-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>It must be told (it must be told)<em>  
><em>I've got a hold<em>  
><em>On what we used to have<em>'

Yes, when there were barely any customers left in the shop (about twenty minutes after Santana had left) Quinn had put her headphones back in and began to sing along softly while drinking her own cup of coffee. She seemed to be thinking intently about something.

What Jesse didn't know, was that Quinn was thinking about Finn. To her it seemed as though he wanted to be together again, but he was too afraid to say or do anything about it. And even if he did do or say anything about it, Quinn wasn't sure what she would do, she wasn't sure if she could take him back. She was kind of still afraid of another heartbreak.

Jesse on the other hand, while checking his phone for any new messages (hoping to find one from Rachel, but not seeing one) was thinking about the date that he had with Quinn tonight. He knew it wasn't a real date and all, but that didn't mean he couldn't pretend that it was, right?"

He had a semi-date with Quinn Fabray!

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we have the next chapter...thanks so much for reading, I hope you're still enjoying it.<strong>

**Please, review, I appreciate them...**

**BTW songs, if you wanna know:**

**Relapse, by Jesse McCartney  
>Superbad, by Adrienne Bailon<br>Pretend, by Scott Porter (Bandslam)  
>Silence, by Aly and AJ (78Violet)<br>**


	12. The Wizard Of Oz

**Hello, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I got a little busy...anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you like it...**

**...thanks again for all your reviews they're appreciated and awesome.**

* * *

><p>After work Quinn and Jesse both parted ways, Quinn to her house and the boy to his own house.<p>

When Quinn entered her house her mother wasn't home, Santana however was...she was in her living room laying on the couch with the TV on. Quinn glanced at the TV before looking at her friend, "what are you watching?" She asked.

"_The_ _Wizard Of OZ, _I thought that it was obvious." She pointed to the screen, "what other movie has a yellow brick road?"

Quinn sighed as she sat down on the chair, "well, I'm sorry I asked." She said as she began to watch the movie.

* * *

><p><em>Wait, mom said that if I loved Quinn, I wouldn't let her move on to bigger and better things? I always thought that it was if you loved someone, like truly loved someone, you were supposed to let them go? <em>

Finn was laying on his bed thinking over his mothers words. Seriously, he was completely confused.

He was confused about his mothers words, and he was confused about Quinn. Like, did Quinn like him too? He really was getting the impression that she was starting to develop feelings for him as well, either that, or her feelings had never really gone away. Another thing that he was confused about was Rachel, why didn't she seem at all upset with him when he told her he had fun at dinner? And why did she let him go in the first place? Was she actually happy with the fact that he still felt something for Quinn?

Also, why was Jesse just now developing feelings for Quinn? How come he had never wanted to steal her away before?

And, did Quinn really like him (Jesse that is)?

So, as you can see, Finn definitely had a dilemma.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't call me again, I'm definitely still mad at you.<br>-Rach**

Jesse had read the message over twice, he was currently at the store pushing his cart around the isles trying to decide what to by. Though it is true that he just got groceries the other day, he had forgotten milk, bread, butter, eggs, and chocolate chips...(so what did he buy exactly...pretty much nothing he actually needed).

He was currently standing by the eggs. He sighed as he read the message over again, _was she ever going to STOP being mad at her? _He slipped his phone into his back pocket and looked over the eggs. Picking up a box of grade A's he opened it up and quickly examined each egg for cracks and leakage. When he found none he set the eggs in the shopping cart beside the chocolate chips and bread.

As he continued to push through the store with his cart he stopped at the place the butter and milk were (as they were close together). As he grabbed two cartons of milk he stopped when he noticed Brittany rolling Artie along the isle.

"Hey, Jesse!" Brittany waved excitedly.

Jesse who was confused as to why she was talking to him gave her a little nod, "Brittany." Then he looked at Artie, "Artie, hi."

Brittany grinned, "what are you doing?" She asked.

The curly haired boy just shrugged, "just getting some groceries."

"Why's that?" The blonde questioned. "Do you have a date tonight? Are you cooking for her?"

Jesse shot a quick but questioning glance at the boy in the wheelchair before shrugging as he locked at Brittany again, "I'm just shopping."

"So you don't have a date tonight?" The bubbly girl asked before shrugging, "do you even have a girlfriend?"

The look Jesse gave Artie this time was longer, "is she always like this?" He questioned though he already knew the answer. Yes, Brittany was odd pretty much all the time, however, she never asked this many questions...and she never pried on anything. He knew her well enough to know that.

The boy with the glasses nodded, "yeah, pretty much."

Jesse raised his eyebrows as he looked at Brittany again, "no...I don't have a date tonight...I have a semi-date." He shrugged, "and also, no, I don't have a girlfriend."

Brittany looked a little disappointed before she said a quick goodbye and pushed Artie away.

The boy in the wheel-chair hollered a goodbye over his shoulder.

And yes, Jesse was left confused. _What the hell was that about? Why, did she care so much?_

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe Rachel was being a little overdramatic...but she loved being that way. Beside from that, she just thought that if she avoided Jesse altogether or at least sent him a text every so often stating how mad at him she was then maybe, just maybe he'd come for her. He'd realize that Quinn was just annoying as hell, and just a bitch mostly.<p>

Yeah, so Quinn was pretty, but so was Rachel, in Rachel's opinion Quinn was the most beautiful girl she's ever seen, but that really means nothing. It really is the only thing that Quinn's better than Rachel at. Beauty, and beauty doesn't mean that much to guys does it?

Oh, well, maybe it does, but that didn't mean that Jesse cared that much for beauty. He had always told her that beauty wasn't the most important thing in a woman to him, to him a woman needed to have a heart, and a mind, and love humor, and just be an all around fun girl, who didn't like nonsense. Oh and Jesse also said that musical talent had to be a key part of the girl he was with.

And yes, Quinn was talented when it came to music, she could sing pretty well (yet, she lacked Rachel's years in training), she could write songs, and she was pretty fantastic at playing the piano. But that couldn't mean that much could it?

Anyway, back to the main point of all this...Rachel was avoiding Jesse. For one reason and for one reason only...she loved him, and she wanted him to get over Quinn and feel the love that she felt for him for her.

* * *

><p>"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Santana asked as the movie reached the end.<p>

Quinn looked at her, "I'm going out."

"Again?" Santana asked, "is it Finn again?"

The blonde shook her head, "no, today it's Jesse?"

"Since when did you become a whore?"

Quinn's mouth fell open before she said, "rude!" She shook her head, "I'm not dating them. I'm just...Finn and I went out to dinner and a movie because he had promised he'd take me to the movies, and he was hungry beforehand. And Jesse and I are singing a duet together this Saturday for the St. Jude organization my church has, so he invited me to dinner. You know, to figure out what song we're going to sing." She shrugged, "I think it could be fun."

Santana gave her a small smile, "are you thinking of this little dinner thing as a little date?"

Quinn shook her head, "no, it's not a date Santana...Even if I wanted it to be it wouldn't matter."

"So you wish it was?"

"That's not what I said."

The Latina nodded, "maybe so, but is it what you think? How you feel?"

Quinn shook her head, "I'm just saying, if I wanted it to be a date, it never would be. I'm still very much so hung up on Finn, and it doesn't matter what I do to try and get over him, I never will. I love him San."

The raven haired girl stood up and walked over to the blonde, she then sat down on the arm of the chair and wrapped her arm around the girl, "I think that you like Jesse..."

"But..."

"Listen to me Quinn." Santana told her, the blonde looked at her questioningly before she continued. "I think that you like Jesse, but you do love Finn. And in my opinion, you and Finn were great together but that dumbass doesn't deserve you if he can just throw you away within a day." She shook her head, "so you should like Jesse, and if by chance he likes you back. You should go out with him."

Quinn waited for a moment before she asked, "are you done with your lecture?"

Santana nodded, "I guess so."

Quinn nodded, "good, because I really want you to know that even if I did like Jesse..."

"Are you just repeating what you said earlier? Because if you are then I really don't want to hear it." Santana interrupted.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Santana, I love Finn...and I know, it may be stupid, and you may think it's completely pathetic, but I do...and I don't think that I can get over it."

Santana shook her head, "just do what I say Quinn, give the Broadway kid a chance." She shrugged, "he might actually be the one for you."

"But I..."

"Quinn, whatever's meant to be will be." Santana shrugged, "that's all you have to believe."

Santana was smart at times yeah, and though these words did really make sense...

...Quinn was completely confused.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we have that chapter, please review and tell me what you think...<strong>

**...I know it was a little shorter, so sorry for that, but I felt as though it was necessary, especially for the Artie/Brittany scene.**

**...anyway...**


	13. The Rose Garden

**Sorry, it has been a few days, I've been getting kind of busy, I'm getting ready for the start of my final year in high school and it's been kind of hectic...**

**...anyway, hope you enjoy part one of Quinn and Jesse's not-a-date date!**

* * *

><p>The male singer had just stepped out of his shower and was wrapped in a towel while he took a blow dryer to his hair and began to dry it.<p>

His mind was still on Brittany and Artie at the store. He was still wondering why she cares so much if she had a date or not? And what would make her think that he was cooking for the said date? Yeah, cooking for your date may be a little more romantic then taking them to a restaurant, but still maybe Jesse didn't know how to cook. He laughed as he thought that, because of course he knew how to cook. His mother made him take a cooking class when he was ten and the class didn't fully end until he was thirteen, so yeah, he was somewhat of a expert.

Maybe he'd cook for Quinn on another date (because yes, they had to have another date...at least he hoped they would). Beside that, this really isn't a date, or it doesn't count as one anyway, so he can't say, 'Quinn, I'd rather you come over to my place, and I could cook up up some amazing dinner.' No, that really wouldn't work.

So, he figured the safest thing would be to take her out to dinner, it's a little less romantic as earlier mentioned, but it's okay, it'll still work out alright.

After his hair was fully blown out he walked to his room and examined the outfits that he had laid out for himself earlier, there was the formal suit of course, it was black and very nice...and Jesse liked it in particular because it made him look really good. The second outfit was a nice pair of jeans and a button up shirt with a vest to go over it.

He figured that since it wasn't a date-date, he'd be better off going in the jeans, shirt, and vest. So he chose that.

His shoes were a pair of black converse, they were pretty new, he had only ever wore them once so, he decided to wear them again today.

* * *

><p>Quinn was still sitting in the chair she had sat in earlier. And Santana was still there, they were watching some show that Quinn really couldn't remember the name of at the moment because she really wasn't paying attention. She knew however that the show couldn't be that good because, it was Santana who had picked it out.<p>

She was thinking about this thing that she had with Jesse, it was about an hour away. And as she thought about it she realized, she had no idea where they were going, or what kind of dress this place called for. She didn't know if it was fancy (which since it wasn't a date she didn't know why it would be fancy) and she also had no idea if it was casual or not (it's always safe to go in casual clothes right?) Unless of course the place is fancy...so you see, she had a slight dilemma.

* * *

><p>Rachel had noticed her phone had three missed calls from Jesse, it didn't matter what she did; ignore him, text him telling him to leave her alone etc. He just didn't get it, he kept the textscalls coming. It was beginning to get on her nerves, she couldn't handle it anymore, half of her wanted to pick up the phone and forgive him right away. However, the other half of her, the half of her that had been taken over by pure jealousy was stronger than the half that loved the boy, this half was angry. Angry at the fact that Jesse had admitted to her that he wanted to be with Quinn.

Rachel would never get over this, Jesse _wanted_ to be with _Quinn._

So she took her phone and did the only thing she could think of doing. She called Finn.

* * *

><p>The tall, handsome fellow was relaxing on his couch as he watched some kind of show about fashion with Kurt and Blaine. He was doing this to be nice, he thought the show was dull, but Kurt had asked him if he wanted to join them in a little TV viewing, and before he even knew what they were going to watch he had agreed.<p>

When his phone started to ring in it's loud tone Finn nearly rolled off of the couch completely frightened.

"Shh, Finn!" Kurt practically hollered, "shut that thing off, they're about to announce the winner!"

Finn nodded at his step-brother before standing up and pulling the phone out of his pocket, "Hello?" He asked.

"Other room, Finn." Kurt said without looking away from the TV.

Finn sighed as he made his way to the kitchen, "Rachel?" He asked. The person on the other end hadn't said their name, as soon as the boy had said hello, they went on a rambling express.

"Yes, of course it's Rachel, Finn! We've been dating long enough that you should know who's voice is on the other end of the line, especially if it's mine!" She gave an exasperated sigh before saying, "and am I not saved on your caller ID."

Finn shook his head, "no, no, babe of course you are...I-I just hadn't, hadn't checked that." He told her, it was his sad attempt to calm her down.

True, he didn't really know what she was all upset about, Quinn and Jesse weren't dating, so, he was happy, he didn't understand why Rachel wasn't happy about that also.

So, what if st. James wanted to date Quinn? Finn knew Quinn, she would never go out with him, never. It just wouldn't happen.

"Take me out to dinner." Rachel had said.

Finn was a little caught up in his thoughts, so he slipped out, "okay." Without even realizing it.

"I want to go somewhere fancy, you know, expensive." The girl admitted, "but we have to make sure they have vegan foods."

_Vegan foods? _Finn thought, _expensive? Did I just agree to taking her to dinner? _"Where, did you want to go?" He asked. It was Just to make sure.

He heard Rachel sigh before saying, "you know that restaurant a little ways away from Breadstix, it's called the Rose Garden?"

"Yeah." He really had no idea what she was talking about.

"I think I want to go there." She said softly.

"Well, if we go there, we should probably make sure they have vegan foods first you know?"

"Yeah, so...you have a computer, you should check."

Well she had a computer too, she just didn't want to check. Finn rolled his eyes as he walked over to his computer and began to search for the place after going online.

"Did you find it?" She asked.

Finn nodded, "yeah." His eyes widened as he noticed the price, "Rach, this place is like a hundred and fifty dollars per person."

"So?" She clearly didn't get it, either that or she didn't care.

Finn shrugged, "I-I don't know if I have that money, I mean with the money I used last night and all."

"What about your job, helping Burt at the shop?" She really must want to go to that restaurant.

Finn scratched his head, he hated disappointing Rachel, but he also hated the fact that if he told her he couldn't do something she wouldn't let it go. One time he missed his aunts birthday party because Rachel had convinced him to take her to a play that was going down at the theatre house...she wouldn't even listen to him when he tried to say why he couldn't go.

"Okay, okay..." He told her, "I'll take you to The Rose Garden." After hanging up he sighed, he couldn't help but think that every time he told Quinn he couldn't do anything with her, she had always said that it was okay, she was disappointed yes, but she was fine with it. She always found something to do with Santana or Brittany.

He missed that.

Honestly, he just missed her more.

* * *

><p>"So are you like, living here now?" Quinn asked the Latina as she looked at the dresses that she had brought downstairs. Yes, it may not be a date, but she definitely had this vibe that like told her to dress nicely.<p>

"No." Santana stated, "not unless you want me to move in." She smiled. She was currently eating a bag of chips.

Quinn rolled her eyes before pointing to her dresses, "which one should I wear."

Santana stood up from her place on the couch, before looking at the two dresses. She raised her eyebrows before stating, "well, you're hot in either one." She looked at her friend, "that's a given."

Quinn just rolled her eyes again before stating, "I was gonna wear the red one, but then I got to thinking, black normally works for like every occasion...and what if the inside of the restaurant is like decorated in red?"

"Then red would be the tacky no-no." Santana stated.

"Exactly, so I'm thinking black is the safest route."

Santana nodded in agreement, "you're probably right." She smiled, "definitely go with the black."

The blonde nodded before she grabbed her dress and headed up the stairs to take her shower.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Jesse was fully dressed (he decided to ditch the jeans, vest, and button up shirt and instead went with the suit...though he kept the converse).<p>

It ten minutes until his reservation, so he grabbed his wallet, his keys and started his walk toward the door. He stopped in front of the mirror to check himself out right before grabbing a small bag and then opening the wooden door and making his way to his car.

Walking down the apartment hallway he got a few looks from two teenage girls who began giggling as he walked by. He gave them a nod, and their laughter turned into looks of awe.

He stopped at a room on the bottom floor, it was room 1A. He knocked hard on the door and waited patiently for the answer.

"Aw, Jesse." An elderly woman smiled as she opened the door, "you didn't have to get all dressed up for me!"

"Mrs. Dawson, hello." The boy gave her a grin as he pulled the bag out from behind him, "I went to the pharmacist and picked up your medicine like you asked. And I also threw in some eggs, and a carton of milk." He shrugged, "I remember last time we talked you had told me you had been meaning to pick up those things, so I decided I'd do it for you."

Mrs. Dawson's smile only grew, "well, thank you so much sweetie." She looked around a moment before muttering, "I know my purse is here somewhere."

Jesse shook his head, "no, Mrs. Dawson, it was my pleasure helping. I've already told you before, you don't have to pay me." He smiled, "I'm glad to help."

The older woman stopped her search before looking at the boy, "you're so kind." She smiled, "are you going somewhere?"

Jesse smiled, "I'm taking a girl to dinner."

"Girlfriend?" She questioned.

"If only," he shook his head, "no, I like her a lot, but she's still hung up on her ex." He shrugged, "well, we'll talk more about it all tomorrow?" He asked. The woman nodded. Jesse smiled again, "great thanks...I'll see you later."

"Have fun boy, and thank you for this stuff." She held up the bag.

"You're welcome." The singer said before he walked over to his car ready to pick the girl up.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had just entered The Rose Garden, it was beautiful, decorated in a dark red, like maroon-ishmagenta, and it had candles lit up and they glowed brightly, their light bounced off the walls. The place was pretty full, it seemed everyone was on a date tonight, either that, or they were just rich enough to bring their families here.

"It's so beautiful." Rachel whispered as she brushed her hand across the stone garden that was growing live roses; white, pink, yellow, red and black.

It reminded Finn of Quinn, she loved roses, especially the black roses. She had always told him that even though black roses were kind of a symbol of the devil (or so her father had said) she thought they were beautiful and had always wanted one.

Finn had even tried to dye a red rose black for Valentine's day once, it didn't turn out so good.

The boy nodded at his girlfriend, "yeah, it is beautiful." He shrugged, "it kind of sucks if you're allergic to rose's tough." He laughed.

Rachel rolled her eyes at his lame attempt of a joke.

"How many?" A waitress in the front asked.

"Two." Rachel said.

The waitress waved for them to follow her and they did, "My name is Cindy and I will be your server for this evening, what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have some iced tea, please?" Rachel said.

Cindy nodded before looking at Finn who said, "Dr. Pepper." Finn pulled his chair out and prepared to sit before noticing that Rachel was still standing he looked at her and then at her chair before realizing that he should probably pull it out for her. He made his way around the table and walked over to his girlfriends side before pulling the chair out for her. Rachel sat down and he lightly pushed it in, before making his way over to his own chair and taking his seat.

"This place is nice." He smiled.

* * *

><p>The doorbell had already went off twice, and Santana was starting to get annoyed, so instead of listening to it anymore she slid off of the couch and made her way to the door.<p>

When she opened it she noticed Jesse standing there holding a bouquet of flowers, she gave him a little smirk, "so, if this is not a date, then why do you look all fancy, and why flowers?"

Jesse handed the flowers to Santana before saying, "the flowers are for you, I'm here to confess my feelings for you, my love."

Santana took her flowers and slapped him over the face with them, "I'm feeling sick already, don't make it worse."

The boy just shrugged, "I like her."

"I know you do." Santana set the flowers in the empty vase that was on the table next to the door, "and I'm warning you now boy, if you try anything stupid with her...if you break her heart...I will not hesitate to rip your vocal cords out so you can never sing again." She said, "and I may or may not hang you with them. It depends on my mood at the time."

Jesse gave her a surprised look before saying, "who knew you'd be overprotective."

Santana shook her head, "it's not overprotective when it comes to Quinn okay, she's my best friend and if you hurt her..." She sighed, "she's been hurt enough okay."

Jesse just smiled, "relax Santana, I like her. I'm not here to hurt her."

Santana opened her mouth to say more but she noticed Jesse look at the stairs and she turned around herself, Quinn was standing at the top of the stairs fixing her dress, and Santana couldn't help but smirk at how cliched this is.

You know the whole, girl descends the stairs in her beautiful dress why the boy waits below in a coat and tie waiting to tell her how beautiful she looks.

Quinn stood in front of them a moment later before saying, "are we ready?"

Jesse nodded, "of course."

He opened the door for Quinn and followed the blonde outside. They were halfway down the walk before the door opened behind them and they heard Santana yell, "have her home by twelve and not a minute later!"

Quinn looked back at her friend and laughed, "Don't you have a house to be getting back to!"

Santana shook her head and hollered back, "no, I've decided I'm gonna live with you!"

Quinn rolled her eyes before she made her way to the passenger door that Jesse was holding open, when she climbed inside he shut the door before walking to his own door.

"So where are we going?" Quinn asked him.

Jesse started his car and put on his seatbelt, "have you ever been to The Rose Garden?" He asked her.

Quinn shook her head, "no."

Jesse looked at the girl, "you won't be able to say that anymore." He smirked.

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "but doesn't that place cost like a fortune?"

Jesse shrugged, "you don't have to worry about that..."

The blonde had cut him off, "Jesse, I don't want you paying for my dinner, this isn't a date."

Jesse shook his head with a laugh, "I'm not paying...I promise."

"Good." Quinn said before they started moving, then she looked back at the boy, "wait, but I don't have that much money on me...hell, I don't have that much money anywhere, but the bank."

The curly haired singer shrugged, "it's all okay, don't worry." He assured her, "just relax and think of songs for us to sing."

The girl nodded as she looked out her window watching as the city of Lima passed her by.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there we have part one of the date, which isn't much of the actual date...but there's more to come soon, probably Tuesday, I'm house sitting for a friend so, I can't update tomorrow, sorry.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and it'd be lovely if you review...**

**...bye...**


	14. St Fabray

**So, it's been a few days, and for that I apologize. I've been kind of busy with the first week of school and all, then the computer messed up yesterday, so I couldn't update...but for those of you who are still reading (I hope you are)...I'm Back!**

* * *

><p>He said that she didn't have to worry about paying. What did that mean? She had no idea...he said she shouldn't worry about it, and that he wasn't paying for it, he had stated that fact, so yes, she was confused.<p>

What the hell did that mean?

Quinn analyzed the conversation inside her head as she rested her head against the window watching the outside world pass her by.

"Have you ever watched a musical?" Jesse asked her casually as he continued his drive.

Quinn looked up from her seat and shrugged, "what?"

"A musical, have you ever watched one?" The boy repeated.

Quinn shrugged, "I've seen _RENT_, and _CATS_, and _Hairspray_...I watched the 25Th anniversary or whatever it was of _Les Miserables_,_ Mary Poppins_ and _Sweeny Todd._" Quinn answered.

Jesse nodded as he continued the drive.

Quinn shrugged again as she said, "I've become attached to the soundtracks of _Wicked _and _13 _also."

The boy couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face, "what songs do you like from those two?" He asked.

The hazel-eyed girl sighed a small sigh before stating, "I really love _No Good Deed, Popular _and _What Is This Feeling_ from _Wicked. _And from _13 _I think my favorites are _It Can't Be True, Getting Ready, Opportunity _and _A Little More Homework._"

The curly haired boy nodded, "I see, and I can guess Lucy is your favorite from _13_?"

The blonde smiled, "yeah," she nodded, "well, she probably would be, she seemed like a pretty funny character. I haven't actually seen it, because I don't think it'd be that good without the original cast, I mean, once you hear their voices on the soundtrack, it's hard to imagine it with someone elses." She

"Picky are we?" The boy wondered.

Quinn could tell she was blushing a little, "I just like Elizabeth Gillies' voice, it's absolutely amazing."

The boy nodded as he pulled onto the street that had The Rose Garden on it. "Yeah, she is quite a singer." He let out a small chuckle, "do you watch _VicTORIous_ too?"

Quinn looked at him with her eyebrow raised, "does that bother you?"

The brunette just shook his head, "no, so you watch a teenage/tween/child show."

"And I'm a teenager, and a child at heart...you'd see that if you actually knew me." Quinn shot back.

Jesse smiled, "and is Jade your favorite?"

Quinn nodded, "yes, she reminds me of me...and she's pretty hilarious as well." She smiled, "wait? How would you know the character names?"

The boy grinned at her, "I perfer Cat's comic relief...she's definitely the funny one."

The blonde just shook her head, "see, you watch it too." She chuckled, "and yes, Cat is pretty funny, but Jade is totally awesome. You can't beat that." She shrugged, "and to me Cat and Beck are tied with a close second."

Jesse pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked in one of the first spaces there were. Then he cut off the engine and stepped out the door, before quickly going over to Quinn's side and opening the door for her.

"Thanks." Quinn whispered as she stepped out of the vehicle.

Jesse muttered his "your welcome." Then he led her inside.

"Hello, how many?" They were greeted by a waitress as soon as they entered the building.

Jesse smiled, "well, hello. And Two."

"Alright, right this way." The woman said before leading them to a table a little ways away, "my name is Cindy and I will be your server this evening, what can I get you to drink?"

Jesse walked over and pulled the chair out for Quinn as the blonde told Cindy, "I'll take a diet coke."

Cindy took a moment to write that down before looking at Jesse who was now sitting in his own chair, "I'll take an iced tea."

Cindy nodded before walking away.

Quinn looked around the restaurant completely relieved that she chose the black dress instead of the red (if she had worn red, she could probably be counted as a restaurant prop). She looked to the gentleman across from him, "this place is beautiful." She told him.

Jesse smiled, "yeah, it is."

Quinn glanced around again before looking at the boy once more, "have you been here before?" She wondered.

The brunette smiled, "yeah, yeah, actually my parents have a membership type thing here, so when a st. James shows up we get a bit of a discount."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "so, is that why you told me not to worry about it?"

Jesse shrugged as he picked up a menu and began to observe it, "no, actually...this is kind of lame and all, but since this is such and expensive restaurant and I wasn't sure if you could pay for it since you're going through that family change thing, I figured that I could use the coupon thing I have."

"Coupon?" Quinn asked while grabbing the other menu.

"Yeah, I have a two for one coupon, they are only given out once every three months to a member in the membership thing...and last month it was my father, so I bought them off of him." Jesse said before putting the menu down.

"That's nice." She whispered, but inside she was wondering if she was even worth paying for at all.

* * *

><p>Finn had ordered a fancy steak thing that he had already forgotten the name of, and he also had a very big side salad that Rachel made him order. Rachel had ordered some vegan meal that had a long fancy name, Finn wasn't really paying attention to what she had said because his mind kept drifting back and forth between today and yesterday.<p>

Currently Rachel was eating her own salad while Finn was taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper. While looking over the glass Finn noticed their waitress Cindy seat a familiar blonde girl, and when he did a quick glance around Rachel he noticed that st. Jack-off was with her.

"What are you looking at?" his girlfriend asked.

Finn looked back at her, "huh?" His eyes glanced back toward Quinn before looking to his girlfriend once more, "what? Huh?"

Rachel tried to turn around, "looking at? What were you look-"

"Nothing!" Finn grabbed her hand and she turned back to him. "Well, actually...you." He gave her his signature grin, "you look beautiful tonight." He whispered.

What? He had to cover it up somehow, he really didn't want her getting angry. And beside that she did look beautiful, so he wasn't lying. Yeah, he'd rather not be saying it, but it wasn't a lie.

* * *

><p>"Here are your drinks," Cindy said as she set the two drinks down on the table, "and are you ready to order?" She asked.<p>

Jesse nodded, "yes, I believe we are." He handed her his menu, "I would like the grilled lobster with a small side of salad."

Cindy nodded before writing the boys order down, then she looked at Quinn. The blonde nodded, "uh, yeah, I would like the Lemon Pepper Cappellini with Chicken Cutlets."

Cindy smiled as she wrote that down and took the blonde's menu, "I'll be right back with your orders."

Jesse nodded and looked at Quinn with a smile, "wait till you try the food, you'll love this place even more."

Quinn smiled, "really, it's worth the expensive-ness?"

"Totally." Jesse took a drink of his tea.

Quinn folded her hands over the table before saying, "so songs?"

The boy nodded, "yes, songs...do have any suggestions?"

"Well, I thought about a few, but I don't really think they work to well."

"Oh, which ones?"

"It's not a solo it's a duet originally, Demi Lovato with the Jonas Brothers, _On The Line."_

"It may not be great, but the song is really nice."

"Yeah, I was also thinking...have you ever heard the Pretty Reckless?"

"No...though I do know Taylor Momsen from _Gossip Girl_ is the singer, my cousin likes that show."

Quinn chuckled a bit, "um, well there are a few songs from them that could work, or from Vanity Theft, have you heard of them?"

"No, I haven't heard of them." He shook his head, "I'll have to give them a listen, are they good?"

"I think they are yes." Quinn was smiling.

* * *

><p>Finn was watching Rachel, or at first glance it would appear that way, however if you actually looked close enough you would see that he was actually glancing straight past his girlfriend and was looking at Quinn.<p>

Why was she smiling?

And didn't Rachel say they weren't dating?

He had proof right?

Why were they together?

There were so many other questions he was knew, however he couldn't really think about them technically because he was really just to into watching Quinn to actually think coherently.

Rachel however didn't notice he was looking away from her, if you looked from her point of view, it actually looked like he was looking at her, and she was perfectly okay with that. She was okay with anything as long as she didn't think of that blonde bimbo Quinn with the boy of _her _dreams.

After a moment Finn looked back to his girlfriend, "So, how's your..." Finn pointed to her food, "that?"

Rachel looked at her food before answering him, "it's good...and what about your steak?"

"Good, it's, it's good." He nodded.

"Great." Rachel smiled before going back to her meal.

"I-I'm gonna, I'm gonna go to the uh..." Finn stuttered as he stood up, "the bathroom."

Rachel nodded as she took a bite of her food and watched Finn walk past her.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Jesse had gotten their meals and were into eating them as Quinn noticed a tall boy walking behind Jesse.<p>

She furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed he eyed her and then the restrooms. But the message got through.

"Uh," She cleared her throat, "w-would you excuse me for a moment?"

Jesse nodded, "yeah, sure, take your time."

The blonde smiled as she wiped the napkin over her mouth and stood up. After setting the napkin back on the table she casually made her way toward the restroom.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Finn when she reached him, "are you stalking me?"

Finn looked taken aback, "what? No." He shook his head, "why would you think that?"

Quinn shrugged, "well, you showed up at the coffee shop most this week, and now you're at the same restaurant as me."

"That's not stalking...that's like sheer coincidence." Finn said.

Quinn nodded, "whatever...what did you want?"

Finn sighed, "I-I well, I just wanted to know why you were here?"

The girl shook her head, "I'm eating dinner, for your information."

The brown-eyed boy rubbed his temples, "th-that's not what I meant." He sighed while he looked her in her beautiful hazel eyes, "why are you here with _him, _are you on a date?"

Quinn shrugged, "why do you care?"

Finn looked at her with what looked like pleading eyes, "Quinn?"

She hated that look, she had seen it before, it was like the sad puppy dog look that he had adapted, "Jesse and I are singing a duet this weekend for my Church and he invited me to dinner tonight so we could discuss songs." She told him honestly, though she really wanted to lie. She really wanted to find out why he was acting so hurt, she wanted to know if he was still feeling something for her, because it felt like he did. It seemed like he did to her.

"Oh." Finn sighed.

Was that a sigh of relief she was detecting? Quinn nodded a bit before sighing herself, "look, I have to get back alright." She told him.

Finn nodded, "uh-yeah, yeah, me too." He watched her walk away before heading toward his own table.

Quinn pulled her chair out and sat down picking up her drink and taking a sip, "so, songs?" She asked.

Jesse looked up from his meal, "yes, songs...well, I'm not really sure." He shrugged, "I think I should check out those two bands before we dip any further into the discussion."

Quinn nodded, "okay."

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Rachel asked as her boyfriend sat back down in front of her.<p>

Finn picked his fork up again as he nodded, "oh, yeah...I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, "you looked a little sick before."

The tall boy just nodded, "yeah, I'm good. Thought I might have been a little sick." He said, "but it seemed to be a false alarm."

As he finished his meal he made frequent looks over Rachel's shoulder to see how Quinn was taking her dinner.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Quinn and Jesse were standing up to walk to the counter to pay for their meal.<p>

"You just wait here, and I'll cover it all." Jesse told her, "I'll explain my dinner pass."

Quinn smiled, "alright." She watched the curly-haired boy walk over to the counter and talk to the cashier person.

When she looked around she saw Finn and Rachel still sitting at the table she assumed they had been at forever and then looked back to Jesse.

"You ready to go?" He asked her.

Quinn nodded, "yeah."

He smiled before he held the door open for her and led her to his vehicle.

* * *

><p>The tall brunette set his fork down with a sigh as he noticed Quinn and Jesse stand up, he realized that he and Rachel had been here for about an hour and a half, "I'm ready to go." He told her.<p>

Rachel looked at him over the rim of her glass as she took the last sip of her tea, "okay." She said as she set the cup down.

The young couple stood up and made their way over to the counter to pay for their own meal.

* * *

><p>It took them thirty minutes to arrive at the blonde's home (there was less traffic, so it took them a little less time to get there than it did to get them to the restaurant).<p>

Jesse decided to be an extreme gentleman and walk her to the door after opening the door for her.

Quinn stood at her porch with the boy laughing at a joke that he had said, one that wasn't even funny but she felt the need to laugh.

"I had fun." She told him honestly. She had so much fun that she actually thought about going out with him again.

Jesse smiled, "yeah, I had fun also, it was nice." He told her.

Quinn rested her hand on the doorknob before he leaned in toward her. She didn't really know what went through her mind when she made the next move but she really didn't care, she closed the gap between them and after going inside she had one thing on her mind, and one thing only.

Jesse st. James was a _damn_ good kisser.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's the rest of the date, hope it lived up to expectations, if not...all well, anyway, thanks for reading. I really appreciate anyone who is reading it, and I always love reviews whether they are good, bad or just regular...<strong>

**...thanks for reading, please let me know what you think...**


	15. Break Up

**Hey, hey**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Santana was asleep when Quinn entered her house at ten-thirty. It was kind of funny since the Latina had threatened Jesse before he had left with the blonde earlier.<p>

Quinn walked right past Santana who was laying on the couch snoring along with the TV which was some wierd show she didn't know. She dashed up her stairs and began getting ready for bed. She changed into her pajamas before she went to the bathroom to wash her makeup off, she didn't want to get any of it on the dress. Afterward she brushed her teeh, combed out her hair then went to her room knelt down on her knees with her arms folded on the bed she said a little prayer. Then it was time for sleep. She climbed into the bed and curled up into the blankets.

But she couldn't sleep.

An hour later she was still wide awake.

Why? You may ask (maybe not).

But the reason is simple...

...She had kissed Jesse st. James.

And like it was mentioned earlier; Jesse st. James was a damn good kisser. He was like amazing...a little more focused than Finn, way more practiced than Sam, and totally a little less experienced than Puck.

But it was so good.

And for once in a little while.

She was happy and content.

* * *

><p>At eleven o'clock Jesse was doing what he did best:singing.<p>

He had considered going to sleep since he had work in the early morning but he was just way too happy. He had kissed Quinn and it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before...well, yeah, he had kissed a girl before, actually he had kissed multiple girls before. However, no kiss was like the one he had with Quinn. This girl from Vocal Adrenaline, when she was a senior and Jesse was a sophmore had been his first kiss...well, his first everything if you know what that means. Her name was Silvia Smithton and yeah, she was good...she was fantastic, but now that he thinks back on it he realizes she was just to completely poised. Then a girl named McKenzie, she was overjoyed everytime they kissed. Cindy was so sloppy, but she was hot so he didn't want to break up with her. Calina was to fierce and firey with her kisses so Jesse tended not to think about her...and Rachel, Rachel was too dramatic with her kisses. Really she was overdramatic, every kiss with her was like a kiss within a movie. She took it all to serious like that. But Quinn. Quinn was perfect, not too soft, but not to hard. She wasn't dramatic, or fierce and firey, overjoyed or sloppy (totally the oposite of sloppy), but she wasn't too poised; maybe a little but not too much.

No, Quinn was completely different...she was perfect, practiced but not totally an expert. She was careful and cautious, aware. She was wonderful and with her it felt magical. Jesse loved it entirely.

Another thing he loved now was Vanity Theft...it was an all girl band, but they had an awesome style of music and they were truly great. Also, he had listened to a few The Pretty Reckless songs and he was hooked on them as well. Damn Taylor Momsen could sing, I mean like totally hard core sing, the way she changes her voice like that, totally awesome...great, Jesse loved it.

He also loved that maybe, just maybe...he and Quinn may be together.

He just thought that, that was totally amazing.

* * *

><p>Finn had fallen asleep as soon as he got home; around eleven, he was completely exhausted and totally bummed. Quinn had been out with Jesse, and she said it wasn't a date, but Quinn had lied to him before, so what would stop her from lying to him again.<p>

So, sleep was the best escape he had right now, from everything...from his life, from his world, from Rachel, from like everything.

So, he was asleep and dreams were taking over. Finn liked dreaming, it was full of everything that he loved: Candy, cake, dogs, his family, singing...and Quinn.

* * *

><p>Rachel was awake, wide awake...she was thinking...laying in her bed, she was thinking about Finn, Finn and Jesse. Oh, and Quinn.<p>

She loved Jesse, like so, so much...in love with him completely and she wanted to to kill Quinn.

Yeah, killing her may have been a little too much, but that didn't stop her from wanting to do it. Quinn was unintentionally ruining her life.

And Finn, she loved Finn, like really, really loved Finn, just...just not too much, not as much as she loved Jesse, and thinking about it now Rachel realized, she needed to admit it to everyone. She needed to let it all go.

She she stood up from her bed and walked over to her desk where her phone was sitting on she grabbed it. She dialed her boyfriends number.

* * *

><p><em>Lost between Elvis and Suicide<br>Ever since the day we died, well  
>I've got nothing left to lose<br>After Jesus and rock and roll  
>Couldn't save my immoral soul<br>I've got nothing left  
>I've got nothing left to lose<em>

Jesse really liked this song, he really liked this band, and he was totally sure that this was the song that he wanted to sing with Quinn, it was sad and heartbreaking but amazing at the same time.

This was the song.

Jesse also had another thought...he was going to ask Quinn to be his girlfriend...to try and make Quinn his for now...hopefully for a long now. He nodded, he was going to ask her tomorrow morning at work.

He listened to the song again while getting ready for bed before laying down and resting his eyes.

He fell asleep thinking about Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Finn asked groggily.<p>

"Finn, hey." Rachel's chipper voice was heard over the line.

"Rachel?" Finn asked looking at the clock before rubbing his eyes, "wh-what do you want?" He asked.

"I think that..." Rachel paused, "Finn, I...I love you."

"I love you too." Finn whispered.

He heard a sigh from her before she said, "I love you so much, but I just..." She paused, "I just, I love you, and I believe that I always will love you...but I think that it's best if..."

"We should break up." Finn interrupted.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"What?" Finn asked, he was slightly confused.

"Thank you," the girl repeated. "I just, I didn't now how to say it and I'm glad we're feeling the same way, Finn, it's just that I love," She sighed, "Finn, I love Jesse."

Finn nodded, "I got that feeling."

"And you love Quinn." Rachel stated.

"Yeah, I got that also." Finn rubbed his head and sighed, "but we're still friends?" He asked hopefully.

He could hear the smile in her voice as she said, "of course we are Finn, who else am I going to bring along on my journey to pry Quinn and Jesse apart."

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit shorter, but I felt as if it worked a little better that way...so I hope it was good for you, it was good for me.<strong>

**Please, review and let me know what you think of it...**

**...thanks...**


	16. It Can't Be True

**Hello, hello...thank you for all of you who reviewed, it's very much appreciated...**

**...happy reading...**

* * *

><p>Jesse woke up at four-thirty and quickly got ready for work, today was his day. Today was the day that he would approach Quinn Fabray. He was excited and nervous at the same time.<p>

Why?

Well, what if the kiss was a mistake in her eyes? What if she hadn't meant to kiss him last night? What if she declined to being his girlfriend?

How would he take that? He had never really been turned down by a girl before. So, if she did turn him down, what would he do?

He was dressed in thirty minutes and ten minutes later he realized he was at the Lima Bean before Quinn got there. When he finished clocking into work he went around and grabbed a coffee cup and took it over to the counter and began to add the iced coffee and Green Tea flavoring in to make Quinn her favorite drink. He figured it might help him in the long run. After he finished making that drink he continued on to make his own Hazelnut/Orange one.

* * *

><p>"I understand that you don't want Quinn and Jesse together Rachel, but was it really neccessary to come to my house and wake me up now?" Finn asked groggily. It was four forty-five, and he was only prepared to get up at five-thirty or six, not any earlier.<p>

The short diva nodded, a determined look on her face, "yes, Finn, the earlier we get started the quicker they'll be apart."

"They're not even together." Finn said.

"They work together, it's only a matter of time before they start dating." The girl shot back.

Finn contemplated on telling her that he had saw Quinn and Jesse together last night at The Rose Garden.

"Look, I want Jesse back and as soon as we get that blonde bimbo..."

"Hey!" Finn hollered out aggravated. Rachel looked at him shocked. He shrugged, "don't talk about her that way!"

The brunette girl just rolled her eyes, "whatever, anyway..."

"No, not whatever, if you can't talk about Quinn in a nice manner than we'll just not talk about this at all." Finn said, "I don't need your help to break them apart. I can do it on my own." His tone was angry.

Rachel shook her head, "fine, I'll try not to let things like that slip out."

Finn nodded, "good, keep it in your mind." He didn't want her to think of Quinn that way in her head either but he really couldn't stop her, especially since he thought of Jesse in the same exact way.

"Okay, plotting." Rachel said.

Finn rubbed his eyes, "I don't know how to do any of this."

Rachel nodded, "oh, so how were you gonna get with Quinn?" She asked.

Finn shrugged, "I-I don't know, I guess I was just gonna, you know...like go with it or something."

"Yeah, not gonna work." Rachel practically spat it out.

"Okay, then what's your plan?" Finn asked.

Rachel said nothing.

* * *

><p>"Santana, I'm not talking about it anymore." Quinn said for what felt like the thirteenth time ask she grabbed her keys, "if I don't go now, I'm going to be late for work."<p>

Santana followed her to the door, "but Q, you kissed him!" She practically hollered.

Quinn opened the door and turned to face her best friend, "yes, I did, and right now, I regret telling you."

Santana was about to say more before the blonde stepped outside and slammed the door behind her.

Quinn walked over to her car and unlocked it before climbing inside the vehicle.

...It wouldn't start.

"Great!" She whispered.

Stepping out of the car she quickly locked it again before pulling out her ipod and walking in the direction of the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Quinn arrived at the Lima Bean about twenty minutes later at five o'clock. Which was pretty much okay, because no one really went there that early. She entered the building singing along with her ipod in a low voice before she actually started singing louder as she clocked in. She couldn't help singing louder because she really liked this song.<p>

_Oh, hey, Lucy. What's up?_  
><em>Check this out. I just got the juiciest text from Charlotte who told me the nastiest thing about Kendra.<em>  
><em>Kendra? No! What?<em>

_Alright, I'll tell you. But remember…_  
><em>Everything Charlotte says is a lie<em>  
><em>It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie<em>  
><em>Everything Charlotte says is a lie<em>  
><em>You better not believe her<em>

_Cause she said she saw_  
><em>Kendra and Evan at the mall<em>  
><em>Standing face to face<em>  
><em>Laughing, and talking, and holding hands<em>  
><em>Slipping all the way to first base!<em>

_But everything Charlotte says is a lie_  
><em>You better not believe her<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as Jesse heard her voice he turned toward the doorway to watch her sing. She always seemed so happy and free when she was singing. It was like it helped her get rid of every problem in her life, and Jesse liked that smile on her face as she sang along.<p>

He couldn't help but laugh as she said the spoken parts as well, she seemed so into it...and even though she wasn't in tune Jesse was still extremely happy that she was having fun with it all.

He really liked this side of her.

_Kendra and Evan?_  
><em>Yep.<em>  
><em>But what about Brett?<em>  
><em>Oh, I know! She is so full of it! But really, really, really don't say anything.<em>  
><em>Of course not! I won't say a word.<em>

_Yello?_  
><em>Cassie?<em>  
><em>Charlotte!<em>  
><em>Yo!<em>

_Everything Charlotte says is a lie_  
><em>Everything Molly says<em>  
><em>It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie<em>  
><em>Everything Charlotte says is a lie<em>  
><em>Everything Molly says is a lie<em>  
><em>You better not believe her<em>

_Cause I just heard that_  
><em>She said she saw<em>  
><em>Kendra and Evan<em>  
><em>On their bikes<em>  
><em>Having a little race<em>

_Molly saw Kendra at the park_  
><em>Letting Evan get to second base!<em>  
><em>But everything Charlotte says is a lie<em>  
><em>You better not believe her<em>

_Holy macaroni_  
><em>No, it can't be true<em>  
><em>No, you can't repeat a single word I'm telling you<em>  
><em>And oh! Can you imagine what Brett would do<em>  
><em>If he heard that kind of a rumor<em>

Quinn was looking at him now, she was blushing slightly as she paused her music and looked at him, "hi." She calmly said biting her lip.

Jesse just shrugged, "hello." He nodded toward the counter, Quinn turned and saw a green drink sitting there. "That's for you." Jesse said before Quinn turned back to him, "thanks." She said.

Jesse nodded, "no problem."

Quinn sighed before she walked over to the counter and grabbed her coffee, "so, you have any criticism you'd like to throw my way?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Jesse shrugged, "not really no." He took a drink of his own coffee before stepping toward her, "I listened to those bands last night." He told her.

Quinn looked up from her coffee and shrugged, "thoughts?" She asked.

The boy shrugged, "I like them." He told her honestly, "and, I was thinking, you know that song _Nothing Left To Lose_?" He asked.

The blonde nodded, "yeah."

"How do you feel about singing that song?" He asked her.

Quinn shrugged, "I love that song." She agreed.

Jesse smiled, "awesome."

* * *

><p>"I got nothing." Rachel said after about thirty minutes of silence. She looked back at her ex...he was asleep. "Finn!" She hollered out in a whisper before grabbing one of his pillows and smacking him in the head.<p>

He jumped up in a panic hollering, "what!" When he realized it was her he rolled his eyes, "oh." He said.

Rachel shook her head, "no, not oh! We're supposed to be creating a plan so we can execute it and get back together with the people who rightfully belong to us."

"They're not animals Rachel." Finn said, "you're acting like we own them."

"They belong with us." She told him.

Finn shook his head, "maybe so, but God, just lighten up...we'll get it right." He tried soothing her.

Rachel shook her head violently, "you don't know that."

"I do." He said, "really, we'll get them back. Quinn will be mine, and Jesse will be yours." He assured her.

"Let's go." Rachel said pulling him by the hand and forcing him to stand up with her, "let's go get coffee."

Finn obeyed only to avoid a fight.

* * *

><p>"You know that song wasn't over." Jesse said after a moment.<p>

Quinn looked at him a moment before saying, "what, you want me to finish?" She laughed.

Jesse nodded, "yeah, Fabray. Put those headphones in and blow me away." He smiled.

"But it's like way off key." She blushed.

The boy just shrugged, "were you having fun?" He asked.

The blonde nodded, "well, yeah."

"Then who cares if you were off key." He told her.

Quinn nodded, "okay, I'll amuse you." She said putting the headphones back in her ears and pressing play. Jesse just laughed along.

_Everything Cassie says is a lie_  
><em>Everything Molly says is a lie<em>  
><em>Everything Charlotte says<em>  
><em>It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie<em>

_Making up stories, I don't know why_  
><em>You better not believe her<em>  
><em>So don't think nothing,<em>  
><em>She just told me<em>  
><em>She said she saw<em>

_Kendra and Evan at the game_  
><em>And they vanished without a trace<em>  
><em>When she saw Kendra under the bleachers<em>  
><em>Letting Evan get to third base!<em>

_Holy macaroni! No, it can't be true_  
><em>There's an awful lot of trouble they can get into<em>  
><em>And oh! Can you imagine what Brett would do<em>  
><em>If he heard that kind of a rumor?<em>

_Everything Kendra says is a lie_  
><em>It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie<em>  
><em>Doing the tongue with some other guy<em>  
><em>You better believe it<em>

_Cause he said_  
><em>She saw<em>  
><em>She said<em>  
><em>She saw<em>  
><em>He said<em>  
><em>He saw<em>  
><em>Kendra and Evan at the mall<em>  
><em>At the movies<em>  
><em>At the zoo<em>

_And I just saw them, right now!_

As she finished she pulled the headphones out of her ears and shrugged, "thoughts?" She repeated her question.

Jesse just smiled, "amazing." He told her.

Quinn squinted at him, "what?"

Jesse walked over to her his smile still playing on his lips, "you're perfect." He told her.

Quinn's confused hazel eyes met Jesse's enthusiastic blue ones as she asked, "what?"

Jesse leaned in closer before asking, "be my girlfriend?" His voice was hopeful.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh, "what are you five?"

Jesse shrugged, "I don't know how else to put it." He grinned, "hey, would you like to go steady with me?"

Quinn giggled as she lightly pushed his shoulder in a motion asking him to stop.

He responded by grabbing her arm and pulling her closer, kissing her hard but passionately.

After letting go Quinn whispered, "okay."

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel stood in the doorway both completely heartbroken.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's that chapter, I hope it was good, please be awesome and leave me a review stating whether you enjoyed it or hated it, or whatever you feel like saying...<strong>

**...thanks so much for reading, by the way the song is:**

**It Can't Be True, by The Cast of 13:The Musical**

**Thanks Again!**


	17. Finchel Is Heartbroken

**I know, it feels like forever, sorry for the long wait...school is officially stupid!**

**...anyway here's the next chapter, hope you're interested...**

* * *

><p>The boy nudged the girl with his elbow, "go, just go." He whispered. As he felt the shorter girl back away he followed quickly.<p>

"I can't believe it." Rachel whispered.

Finn was still in complete shock, they were together. Quinn and Jesse were together.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick." The girl whispered. "He kissed her," she looked at the tall boy as they walked toward his truck, "they kissed."

Finn looked over the head of the truck to his ex, "I..." He couldn't speak, the simple sentence he whispered in the coffee shop had knocked him dry, he couldn't form any other coherent sentence.

Rachel climbed into the passenger side and waited for him to climb into the driver's seat, he did about a minute later.

* * *

><p>"So, Saturday's coming pretty fast." Quinn whispered after a few minutes. They had stood there staring at each other after the kiss. It came completely unexpected to the blonde, she was expecting him to tell her he was kidding, or say some smart-ass remark, but no, he kissed her. A passionate, hot kiss.<p>

Jesse nodded down smiling, "yeah."

"W-we should probably rehearse," hazel eyes danced around the floor.

The boy lifted his new girlfriend's (God it felt good for him to think of her that way) chin; they were looking into each other's eyes again, "tonight?" He asked.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, we could, tonight works..." She shrugged, "my house?"

"Fine with me, how's six work for you?" He asked as he heard the bell on the door go off, he looked up and noticed a few men in suits walking toward the counter.

The blonde smiled, "six is good."

Jesse nodded before stepping around Quinn and walking toward the counter, "hello, how may I help you?" He asked kindly.

One of the men shrugged, "I'll take a large hot Mocah." He said going through his wallet.

Jesse nodded as he took the order down, "are you two together?" He asked, his eyes trailing to the other suited man.

"Yeah, large black coffee just put the order in with his." He nodded toward the man closer to the counter.

"Okay," The male diva said as he calculated the prices, "your total is seven-fifteen."

The first man handed over a ten, Jesse exchanged it with cash from the register before handing it back saying, "two eighty-five is your change." He grabbed a receipt from the dispenser and said, "it'll be ready in a moment." With that he walked back toward Quinn who had already started getting the Mocah, and he grabbed the straight black coffee, then together the two of them handed the coffee over too the two gentlemen, "have a nice day," the teenager's said in unison.

As the two men walked toward the door Jesse noticed the man who ordered the black coffee hand three dollars and some change to the other man.

"So, other than having to prepare for singing, are your ready for Saturday?" Jesse asked the girl as she drank some of the coffee he had gotten her earlier.

Quinn had her headphones draping over her shoulder and her ipod stuffed in her back pocket, Jesse was close enough to hear the beat play through the speakers, but he couldn't figure out the song.

After a moment the girl answered, "yeah, I guess...I kind of have to help the church do a bit of everything, so...I'm pretty ready I suppose." She smiled, "hell, I already know the song by heart, I'm practically ready to sing as well."

Jesse nodded as he watched Quinn turn around and look through her phone that he just noticed was laying on the counter beside her coffee.

He couldn't help but watch her. She was beautiful, and she was his. He could now say, 'this is Quinn, my girlfriend' or 'this is my girlfriend, Quinn' if he was introducing her to someone. And if he wasn't introducing her to anyone, he could at least say it to himself. It sounded so awesome to him, he felt like he was gonna burst inside, he had never felt this happy in his entire life. Not even when he won those Show Choir competitions in Carmel High, no, Vocal Adrenaline couldn't compare to the happiness he was feeling today.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse asked me to be his girlfriend...I said okay.<br>-Q**

Santana read the message at least three times before nodding to herself. She liked that Quinn had actually voluntarily told her about this instead of having to pry the information from her.

**Is this good?  
>-San<strong>

She couldn't help but ask because Quinn had been feeling lost lately. Lost and confused. Santana remembered that she had said she was in love with Finn and that she missed Finn, but she was afraid of getting hurt. And Jesse, Jesse was there and he was kind and wonderful and she was developing feelings for him.

Santana wanted Quinn to be happy, she wanted the best for her best friend, so yeah, she was concerned, she wanted Quinn to be sure that this was what she wanted.

**It's amazing! I've never felt so, like, this rush i get when I think about Jesse is amazing...he's amazing.  
>-Q<strong>

Santana laughed, Quinn was practically oozing happy through text, and she loved it.

**Good, I'm happy for you Q.  
>-San<strong>

It seemed to lift her mood too, Santana had been thinking about Brittany a lot lately, but she didn't really want anyone to know about it. She loved Brittany, and she knew Quinn knew, even if they didn't talk about it...Quinn was her best friend so it was obvious she knew.

A best friend just knows certain things about said friend...they don't have to be told.

Yet, the Latina's thoughts always seemed to cross back over to Brittany and she hated that, she hated that she couldn't get over her, so Quinn being happy kind of spread the joy around. It made Santana feel happy, it lifted her mood; if only a little.

If Quinn was happy, then Santana was happy too; it just meant that one less heart was breaking.

**Thanks, we'll talk later.  
>-Q<strong>

Santana didn't send a reply back, she knew the conversation was over.

* * *

><p>Five people shouting at you from across a counter all at the same time really was not an enjoyable moment, Quinn realized this fast.<p>

As soon as Santana sent her last text about fifteen people entered the Lima Bean at the same time...Quinn knew she had to end her conversation with the raven haired gal.

And now she was being yelled at. And no, it wasn't the angry yelling, it was simply the 'we're in a hurry, so could you please hurry' kind of yelling. However, having so many people yell at her all during the same time period, really didn't help her to get order's right.

Jesse wasn't helping either.

He really couldn't, he was busy taking people the food that they had ordered; cookies, croissants, doughnuts, bagels, etc.

Today was hectic.

And Quinn didn't like it.

"Wait, wait, wait," She rushed out, "you want six orders of what?" She asked the lady in the front. She was sure she was getting a migraine from all of the yelling.

* * *

><p>"My heart feels like it's going to explode." Finn mumbled as he sat next to Blaine on the couch.<p>

His whole family was home, Kurt was taking a shower though, he got grease on himself as he tried to help Burt with a car engine.

Burt and Carol were both sitting in the chair across from the couch.

"I'm sorry honey." Carol told her son.

Finn shook his head, "it doesn't matter," He scratched his head, "I've never felt this bad before...this is completely new." He sighed, "how could she do this?"

He wasn't really asking for an answer, but Burt still replied with a simple, "she didn't know."

The tall boy felt torn. His heart was flattened, shattered, blown up...practically everything. When he saw Quinn and Jesse kiss he felt sick, his heart quenched together and he felt like throwing up. Then he was frozen, it was like his heart froze within his chest, like it stopped beating altogether. Then a hammer came crashing down and shattered the ice like a brick smashing a window. His heart felt like a bomb that had exploded from the inside.

He wanted to throw up, but he couldn't.

Quinn was with Jesse.

Jesse st. James was with Quinn Fabray.

His Quinn Fabray.

Blaine didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say...there were no words for him at this moment, because he had never known what major heartbreak felt like. Though, he imagined that if Kurt had ever decided to leave him, he'd probably be feeling the same way as Finn right about now.

* * *

><p>At eleven-thirty Rachel was sitting with Mercedes and Tina in her living room. The other two Glee girls had been there since nine. They felt a little awkward too, because they really didn't hang out with Rachel much during their free time.<p>

Worse than that though, was the fact that the little diva hadn't said a word since letting them inside.

Tina looked at Rachel hard and long before looking at Mercedes trying her best to send a silent message.

It got through because Mercedes (who was sitting beside Rachel) put her hand on the short girls shoulder and said, "Rachel, are you alright?"

It was a stupid question, because obviously, Rachel wasn't okay.

She wasn't talking, that was the first sign that something was wrong.

She hadn't said a word.

And that's when the tears fell. She had been thinking about Jesse and Quinn and that stupid kiss all morning and now, when there were other people in her house, that's when her eyes decided to shed water.

"Jesse and Quinn kissed." She whispered.

Tina and Mercedes exchanged a look before the Asian said, "I thought you knew they were together." She said.

The darker girl nodded, "yeah, isn't that why you wanted us to spy in the first place?" She removed her hand from Rachel's shoulder.

The future Broadway star just shook her head, "I assumed they were together," she attempted to wipe her tears away, however it seemed to not help at all. "Finn and I both did, but then Jesse and I went to dinner together and he said that he and Quinn weren't together. Finn went to a movie with Quinn and he told me that she wasn't acting like she liked Jesse, so we thought well fine. You know because, because even though Jesse told me that he thought about Quinn, and that he liked her...I just, I assumed she'd never date him, because hello, he's a lot like me, and...Q-Quinn hates me." She shook her head, "she hates me, so why can't she hate him...why'd they have to kiss." Her silent cries turned into sobs.

Tina and Mercedes had no idea what to do.

* * *

><p>Twelve o'clock came fast for them today, and Jesse was thankful for that, after the rush of people from nine-fifteen to eleven-thirty he was really happy to be off of work in an hour.<p>

Quinn felt the same way too, she was just as relieved knowing she was able to go home at one. The sooner she got home, the sooner she could get everything ready for Jesse to come over.

Yes, she was excited to be seeing Jesse more than once today, and they hadn't even parted ways yet. She looked over at her new boyfriend and watched as he texted on his phone.

Jesse knew she was watching him, he had glanced up at her when she wasn't paying attention, and you know, he really didn't mind that she was watching him.

He really couldn't seeing as he enjoyed watching her as well.

"So, six?" Jesse asked as he slipped his phone into his back pocket, catching her in the act of staring.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, works well." She smiled as she turned around to find something to do, blushing ever so slightly.

Jesse chuckled, "don't be embarrassed." He told her walking the short distance.

Quinn shook her head as she stared at the "How to load the coffee maker" sign, "I'm not embarrassed"

Jesse felt the need to wrap his arms around her waste as he whispered, "sure."

And Quinn felt safe as she leaned back against his chest sighing contently.

And for once in a long while, she wasn't heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's that chapter, hope you enjoyed it...<strong>

**...like always thanks for reading (OH! And who's excited for the new season of GLEE!...I know I am)**

**...please, review...let me know what you think...**


	18. Television

**Hello, Hello...**

* * *

><p><em>'Trust Me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful  
>Who says<em>

_Who says you're not star potential  
>Who says you're not presidential<br>Who says you can't be in movies  
>Listen to me, listen to me<br>Who says you don't pass the test  
>Who says you can't be the best'<em>

She paused her singing and looked across her living room. "I absolutely love this song."

Santana nodded, "yeah, it is pretty good."

Quinn sighed, "great message."

"perfect lyrics."

The hazel eyed beauty nodded before looking at the floor, "are you alright?" Her question was hesitant.

Hesitant? Well, yes, you see...how was she supposed to respond if Santana said she wasn't alright? Quinn was feeling absolutely amazing, and her mood was just bouncing off of her. It was an exhilarating rush.

And if Santana said she wasn't okay...then her mood would come down to concern...and not to sound selfish or bitchy or anything, but Quinn really wanted to stay in a good mood.

Santana avoided the eyes of her best friend as Quinn tried to connect their vision, "I'm fine." She whispered. She really didn't feel like destroying the happiness she could see engulfing her friend.

Quinn however was not convinced, she picked up her CD player's remote and paused the music, "San?" She stood up and walked over to the other couch Santana was sitting on.

"I'm fine." Santana said again. The look she gave Quinn before looking at the floor told the blonde that she really did need to drop the subject.

That said blonde however didn't really want to drop the subject. Now that she really knew that something was bothering her friend she couldn't just ignore it. No matter how much she really wanted to at the moment.

"Just tell me one thing," Quinn said, turning Santana's face gently so they were staring into each others eyes, "is it Brittany?"

Santana didn't answer, and in that moment Quinn felt absolutely horrible.

If Santana felt horrible there was no way in hell she could feel happy.

She'd just have to call Jesse and cancel their plans.

* * *

><p>Finn hadn't moved.<p>

His mother had tried to get him off of the couch to eat something, but he felt if he ate anything he'd just throw it up.

So his mother left him.

If only for a minute.

"Finn, sweetie, you have to eat something. You'll get over Quinn." She told him. It wasn't really the advice she was hoping would come out of her mouth, but it seemed, kind of spur of the moment or something.

Finn shook his head, "no, I won't. I never will. That's the problem." Finn told her, "and she's happy, she was singing, and dancing and laughing. That smile, I haven't seen her smile like that in the longest time." He looked his mother in the eyes as he said, "and it kills me to know that I'm _not _the one putting it there."

Carol gave up, she really had no response to that.

Her and Burt went out for dinner, dinner and bowling.

Kurt and Blaine had left about thirty minutes ago after Kurt tried to make his step-brother snap out of the spell he was under, but he gave up when he realized that he and his boyfriend might miss the show at the local theatre house.

And so Finn was alone.

He sat in the chair for another ten minutes before sitting up and grabbing the TV remote from the table. He tried to take his mind off of Quinn.

TV didn't help...

_Charlie's Angels, Bad Girls, Scream & Music and Lyrics _were playing on the only movie channels Finn ever watched and all four movies reminded him of Quinn. Drew Barrymore was her favorite actress, her role model (Finn's the only one (Other than Santana) who knew this about her, but he knew it, he knew Quinn secretly wanted to be an actress/writer, and Drew Barrymore was the reason why. Quinn thought she was just phenomenal and brilliant, beautiful and inspiring).

On the _CW _a channel that Finn sometimes watched (really only when he was with his girlfriend, one he no longer had). _Gossip Girl a_ show that Quinn loved was playing. _Pretty Little Liars _was on _ABC Family, Grey's Anatomy _played on _ABC, VicTORIous _was on _Nickolodeon. Gilmore Girls _was on some channel...though he was really surprised to find _Charmed _playing on _TNT_...and to top it all off _F.R.I.E.N.D.S _was playing on _TBS. _

Quinn loved all of those shows and when they were dating she sometimes forced him to watch them with her, however, he never really seemed to mind because they were together. Well, that and she usually played the video games with him when he asked (even the ones she didn't like) and right now TV sucked because not only did Quinn enjoy every one of those shows, but as Finn watched them with her he had come to realize that she was kind of a part of every show...like she always identified with one character more than the others. Way more, usually she only identified with one character. And Finn could pick out every one of them.

Quinn was Blair. She was mean, she was a bitch, she was bad and bossy, just completely rude...but when it came down to something major Quinn had a heart. She could be there for someone important to her in a heartbeat. She had an extremely sweet, soft side. It might have been rare, but it was there. So in _Gossip Girl_ Quinn was Blair.

It took him a little longer to figure out who she was within _Pretty Little Liars..._the conclusion was that she was a mixture of all four of them...although some more than others. She was a lot like Hanna, they were both sassy and witty, had extremely good comebacks and beautiful. They each had a bad past that they wish they could forget, one that they seemed to run away from. Quinn was also Aria, she was good at keeping secrets (to Finn Aria was better than the others...hello Ezra) she also liked doing her own thing. Yes, she was caught up in popularity, unlike Aria, however she still seemed to stand out in her own certain way. The part of Quinn that was Spencer was her brain...Quinn was the smartest person he had ever met. And she was also brave (though she did run away from a lot of things) Quinn and Spencer both loved and needed perfection. They craved for it. And lastly was Emily, Quinn and Emily were alike also. Finn realized that they weren't extremely alike when he found out that Emily was gay, because obviously Quinn isn't gay. However, Quinn and Emily both struggle with their inner self, and they run away from the thing that scares them the most. Just their selves in general. He knew that much.

In _Grey's Anatomy _Quinn was Izzie, Izzie and Lexi...with a little Arizona. She was Izzie because she had an extremely caring heart when she let it show. She was loving and funny, bubbly even. And since Lexi practically became a different version of Izzie, Quinn was like Lexi. Also Lexi was like a dictionary with her photographic memory and all, so she and Quinn were both extremely smart. And Arizona...well, Finn just thought that Arizona had a cute personality...one that Quinn hid constantly, but it was there.

Within _VicTORIous _Quinn was Jade. Straight up bitch, with a practical sense of life and a dream she's working to achieve. Also Finn was certain Jade had a heart (why else would she be a little nicer to Cat than everyone else)? Also he liked to consider himself as Quinn's Beck. She was his Jade, and in return he was her Beck, that's just how it worked.

_Gilmore Girls _was a different story. Though Quinn was like Lorelai and Rory in the fact that she sometimes commented on things in a way that they would...she was a lot more like Louise. Louise is a character that Finn knew Quinn loved, she was the funny, sassy, smart, a bitch but happy with herself and her best friend Madeline. Louise wasn't a main character but Finn still considered her a character to compare Quinn with and it just worked.

Phoebe and Paige took the spots closest to Quinn. _Charmed _was Quinn's favorite show. She loved the fact that it was girls saving the day and kicking ass and not guys this time like most superhero things. And Phoebe and Paige were both hilarious and smart, they each had different qualities that were Quinn though. Quinn's personality of the free soul she wanted to be was more like Paige, the one that made mistakes and tried her best to fix them. The one that worked until she got it right. The Phoebe side of Quinn was more of the practical side, the mind.

And, though this is weird...Quinn was Rachel. Within _F.R.I.E.N.D.S _Rachel was the only one that matched Quinn perfectly. She was smart (though completely stupid at times) she was funny, practical, emotional, strong, and passionate. And to Finn, he and Quinn, they were like Ross and Rachel to him. Sure he wasn't as smart as Ross, but he was still as dumb as him. He was completely head over heels in love with this girl that seemed completely oblivious to him. They date and then they break up, then they date, then they break up, then they date, and then they break up. However they ended the show with them together.

Shutting off the TV he can only hope he and Quinn have the same ending.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it anymore?" Tina asked Rachel.<p>

She was now sitting on the couch with the other two girls. Rachel was in the middle between the Asian and darker skinned girl.

"I'm sure." Rachel said wiping her eyes, "crying doesn't help."

Mercedes shrugged, "doesn't hurt though either." She whispered.

Rachel shook her head, "I do know though," she paused trying to compose herself with a smile, "that Broadway actresses normally need to be emotional." She let out a short chuckle, "I think I've got that part covered don't you?"

Mercedes and Tina both offered her a little chuckle. She was thankful, though it didn't really show.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Mercedes asked. She wasn't convinced that the short diva was okay, she had repeated to them constantly that she was, but she still didn't think it was true.

Rachel just gave her a weird look, "M-Mercedes this is my house." She whispred.

Mercedes shrugged, "and I know where the kitchen is."

"We can get you whatever." Tina added, "are you hungry?"

Rachel was still looking at them oddly as she said, "no thank you."

The room was silent for a moment or two...well almost silent.

"I don't think your stomach feels that way," Tina laughed.

The future Broadway star looked at her stomach sadly, "I don't wanna move." She patted it lightly.

Mercedes chuckled, "girl, you really are messed up." She shook her head and looked at Tina.

The other girl shook her head too, "Rachel, I meant that Mercedes and I could run out and get you something."

Rachel was quiet for a minute before she said, "oh." Then she nodded, "yeah, food's good."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing!" Santana gasped out as she watched her friend pull out her cell phone and start dialing a number.<p>

"I'm calling Jesse." Was Quinn's only reply.

Santana was surprised, "why?"

Quinn shrugged, "I'm just gonna tell him that we can rehearse tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Friday." Santana said.

Quinn nodded, "yes, Santana, I was unaware of the day...thank you." She put the phone against her ear and listened to the ringing through the line.

"Quinn, are you doing this for me?" The Latina asked.

Quinn gave a little nod. Santana shook her head, "don't...we'll talk later, you've got a date."

Quinn looked at her and said, "it's not really a date San, we're just rehearsing."

The phone clicked and Quinn heard, "He..."

It was cut off however as the raven haired girl ripped the phone from her hand and shut the phone, "no." She said as she stood up and slipped the phone into her back pocket, "none of that."

Quinn stood up as well and followed as her friend led the way to the blonde's room. "Santana, I'm just trying to..."

"Help." Santana finished for her, "yes, I know." She shrugged, "but you've got other things to do other than sit here and sulk with me. Especially if the thing you'll be sulking about is a canceled date, one that is in fact caused by me." She shrugged, "Q, you need to be happy."

Quinn sighed as she scratched at her arm, "it's hard to be happy when your best friend is so miserable."

Santana made a mockingly sad face and held out her arms waiting for the blonde to fall into them. When Quinn did just that the Latina wrapped her arms around the girl and softly whispered, "I'll be happy soon."

* * *

><p>Jesse put his cell phone back into his pocket as Mrs. Dawson walked over to him with a full glass of pink lemonade. She held it out to him and Jesse took it with a smile, "thanks." He said.<p>

Mrs. Dawson sat across from him smiling toward the young boy, "so, you were saying?" She asked with bright eyes.

Jesse nodded as he took a sip of the lemonade, not prepared for the bitter, un-sugared taste that touched his lips, he choked out a, "right," before clearing his throat and saying, "Well, as I've already told you, the dinner at the Rose Garden went well, and ended with a kiss." He smiled, "and I asked Quinn to be my girlfriend this morning, she thankfully agreed," He gushed, "and I'm going over to her house to rehearse for a show we're performing on Saturday."

Mrs. Dawson nodded happily, "you'll have to bring her around to see me Jess, she sounds like a real catch."

"Oh she is." The singer said as he took another sip of his lemonade.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, another chapter...inspiration kind of hit in school today, so I thought; 'why not write another chapter tonight?' So there we have it...<strong>

**...please, review...let me know what you think...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Song is...**

**Who Says, by Selena Gomez & The Scene**


	19. Rehearsal

**Hey there, sorry I haven't updated in a while, been getting ready for Homecoming...**

**happy reading...**

* * *

><p>(Quinn)<br>_'I was only 19, you were 29_  
><em>It's just 10 years, but it's such a long time<em>  
><em>In a heartbeat, I would do it all again<em>

_Late night sex, smokin' cigarettes_  
><em>I try real hard but I can't forget<em>  
><em>Now in a heartbeat, I would do it all again'<em>

(Jesse)  
><em>'Now I see that you and me were never meant<em>  
><em>Never meant to be now<em>  
><em>Now I'm lost somewhere<em>  
><em>Lost between Elvis and suicide<em>

_Ever since the day we died, well_  
><em>I've got nothing left to lose'<em>

(Both)  
><em>'After Jesus and Rock N Roll<em>  
><em>Couldn't save my immoral soul, well<em>  
><em>I've got nothing left<em>  
><em>I've got nothing left to lose'<em>

"That's good right?" Jesse asked worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Quinn laughed, "you're kidding right? It was awesome."

The boy nodded, "yeah?"

And the blonde grinned, "absolutely."

They had been practicing for the past two hours, at first it was a little rocky (mostly because they'd never sang before and the other reason was because Santana had been heckling them for the first thirty minutes). Santana was gone now she had gone back home and now they were actually pretty happy with their performances.

"You were good too." Jesse added.

"Thanks."

The curly haired singer moved to sit on the couch while Quinn made her way into the kitchen.

As Jesse sat on the couch he took that moment to look around the room, it was for the most part a pretty comfortable place, it had a lot of religious items; Bibles, crosses, etc. In the entertainment center next to the TV there were at least two hundred DVD's lined up if not more. He also noticed that they were lined up alphabetically.

There was an X-box, he was partially surprised to see it there.

Four family photo's hung in a decorated pattern on the left wall, two with the whole family; (Quinn, Frannie, Russell and Judy), one with part of the family; (Quinn, Russell and Judy) and the last one was just of Quinn and Judy. Jesse guessed Frannie couldn't make it home for the last two.

Right above the fireplace was a mantel, like most fireplaces. It was full of pictures of Frannie and Quinn as they were younger, Jesse noticed though that the younger ones of Quinn were when she was like three to five years old. He wondered why (completely clueless to the Lucy Caboosey past).

He guessed that Mrs. Fabray was a fan of plants and candles because there were many of them both around the room.

* * *

><p>Quinn was getting water for them both, she was going to get soda at first but she had no idea whether Jesse liked diet soda or not and she really didn't feel like going back into the living room to ask him, so she put the soda back and grabbed two bottles of water from the bottom drawer in the fridge.<p>

Her phone was resting on the island in the kitchen and as soon as she set the water down it started ringing. She looked at it a moment confused as to why it was ringing because she didn't remember making any plans with anyone other than Jesse...and her mother had already texted her that morning to tell her she'd be working late again.

Still the blonde grabbed her cellphone and put it up to her left ear, "hello?" She asked, not even bothering to look at who the caller was.

"Quinn, hey."

"Finn?"

"Yeah." He sounded nervous and she couldn't figure out why.

"Are you alright?" She asked after a moment.

The boy on the other line cleared his throat, "Rachel and I broke up."

Quinn wasn't really sure why he was saying this to her, "oh." She paused before saying, "sorry," however, for some reason she didn't really feel that sorry about it.

"Whatever." Was Finn's reply, "it was probably all for the best."

Quinn was nodding along though she didn't really know why, "yeah, you know, something's just aren't meant to be." She told him.

"Yeah, I get that." He said.

It was silent for a moment and Quinn almost hung up, instead she asked, "is that all?"

"No," Finn answered, "I actually was wondering...well, maybe if you weren't busy..." He paused, "I was hoping we could hang out for a little while, I kind of need a friend right now, and I don't wanna be alone." He told her.

Quinn sighed, because yes, she was a bit disappointed, "Finn..."

"If not, that's totally cool." He said, "I get it."

She nodded, "I would love to Finn, but I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Oh." She could hear the disappointment flowing though the phone lines.

"Maybe later?" She added quickly.

* * *

><p>"Maybe later?"<p>

Finn smiled, it was a goofy and hopeful smile, "yeah later. That works."

"Okay, so I'll call you when I'm not busy." Quinn answered.

The boy shook his head, "no, my phones about to die and our house phone is kind of acting up," he paused looking around his house to check if anyone was listening, "you could just come over."

It took a few minutes for the girl to answer but she finally said, "what if it's too late?"

"Just come over anyway, I'm sure it'll be fine."

After that they hung up.

Finn was determined to get his happy ending.

They weren't gonna end their relationship on friends, they were going out as a couple.

With a bang.

He just needed to get the hazel eyed beauty to realize that she still had feelings for him. That she loved him and not Jesse st. James.

She was the future Mrs. Finn Hudson (Lucille "Quinn" Hudson, sounded pretty damn good to him).

Quinn was not going to be Mrs. Jesse st. James. (Lucille "Quinn" st. James sounded horrible in his mind).

After thinking a moment about how he was gonna convince Quinn that they were great together, that they were meant to be he finally got a way; he was going to show her how perfect they were. How "Fuinn" was amazing.

* * *

><p>Quinn set her phone back on the island before she grabbed the water and made her way back into the living room, "hey, sorry it took so long." She told Jesse as she gave the sitting boy one of the water's.<p>

Jesse just shrugged as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, "it's no problem."

Quinn sat down next to him before saying, "I think we got a pretty good handle on this whole song."

Jesse nodded along, "yeah, I think it's getting there."

They sat silent a moment before Quinn said, "I want to be honest with you."

Jesse looked at her a moment, and yes, he was a bit scared...honesty wasn't always the best policy. "What?" He asked. His voice was hesitant.

Quinn set her water down on the table before them. "Well, Finn called me." She told him, "and I agreed to hang out with him after we're finished here." She was afraid to know his reaction, but she figured she should tell him. All of her previous relationships ended so quickly because of the lying game, and she wasn't ready for that again. So, she chose and easier path.

"Oh." Jesse answered.

"Oh?" The girl asked. She didn't know what that meant.

* * *

><p>Tina and Mercedes had left Rachel's house about an hour ago, they had ended up going to a vegan restaurant around the town and picking up a pizza from there.<p>

The two friends had stayed with the small diva until she finished eating, they even listened voluntarily as she poured her heart out to the two of them.

Now Rachel was sitting home alone in her living room, curled up in a blanket watching _The Jersey Shore_ on TV. She really hated the show, but she didn't feel like exercising to change the channel. Really she wasn't even paying attention to the TV. She was trying to dream about how one day they'll make a reality TV show about Broadway and the work that goes into being a Broadway performer. She even dreamed that she and Jesse would star in the show together (maybe Kurt could tag along).

But thinking about that show made her think more about Jesse.

And to her it wasn't something she wanted to think about.

However, the more she thought about it the more she realized she could think of a way to get Jesse to realize that he loved her instead of Quinn.

Quinn was many things that she herself was not, but Quinn was not in love with Jesse.

Rachel was.

* * *

><p>"Shall we run it again?" Jesse asked.<p>

And Quinn was a bit nervous because he hadn't said anything about her hanging out with Finn.

She really hoped she hadn't already messed up her relationship, because she really thought she was doing the right thing this time.

Was she not?

"Sure." She said.

(Jesse)  
><em>'Callin' out sins just to pass the time'<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>'My life goes by in the blink of an eye'<em>

(Both)  
><em>'I know you want me<em>  
><em>I was only lookin' for a friend<em>

_And everything I was_  
><em>And everything that I've become<em>  
><em>Just falls into the end and<em>

_Now I see that you and me were never meant_  
><em>Never meant to be now<em>  
><em>Now I'm lost somewhere<em>  
><em>Lost between Elvis and suicide'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so...if you're wondering why there's no Fuinn yet, let me explain...I don't just want them to magically be together after these so chapters, I'm kind of trying to make it a little more realistic, but I promise you, they're going to be together soon...so please hang in there...<strong>

**...reviewing would be lovely, please let me know how I did...**

**...thanks again for reading...**


	20. Confession

**So, I'm thinking 25 to 30 chapters?**

* * *

><p>"So, you wanna rehearse more tomorrow?" Quinn asked as she stood by the door with Jesse.<p>

The boy shrugged, "unless you plan on hanging out with Finn then." He told her.

Quinn sighed, "don't be like that."

"Why shouldn't I be?" The boy wondered aloud.

Quinn, who was standing with the door open closed the door and looked at him, "I've lied in the last two relationships I've been in. Sam and Finn, I lied to them, and this time, I want it to be different, with you I want it to be different. I'm telling you the truth. So, please, please, don't be like that." Quinn explained.

Jesse sighed, "I..." He wanted to complain and to argue, because he was stubborn and he liked arguing, that's why he was on the debate team at school. However, the look on the blonde's face told him he shouldn't, so instead he reached over and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him. "I'm sorry, I overreacted." He whispered before letting her go. He smiled when he saw Quinn's expression change from worry to happy.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said, "I'll talk to you first next time." She told him opening the door once more, "I promise."

Jesse stepped forward and gave her a quick kiss before stepping outside, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Quinn whispered closing the door behind him. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was ten o'clock. Sighing she walked over to her table and grabbed her car keys, hoping the car would work she walked outside and pushed the keys into the ignition before starting the car. Thankfully it turned on, she looked over her shoulder and started backing out of her driveway.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Finn's door at ten thirty, he shot up from his seat on the couch a little too excitedly and ended up knocking his tea from the table looking back he noticed the black liquid seeping into the carpet, "damn it!" He hissed as he looked at the door then back at the mess, "come in!" He hollered out, before walking upstairs to grab a towel.<p>

When he came back downstairs he saw Quinn standing at the door. _Why the hell is she so damn pretty? _He thought as he decended the stairs, "hey," he said, "uh, thanks for coming." He waved the towel in the air, "sorry I couldn't get the door, I have to clean up the mess," he pointed to the living room, "in there."

"It's fine." Quinn said smiling at him.

He loved her smile so much, it was one of the many things about her that took his breath away.

"You might wanna get to it though." Quinn said after a moment.

Finn was confused, "huh?" He asked.

The girl grabbed the towel and shook it a bit, causing his hand to shake as well, "the mess." She said.

Realization smacked him in the face, "right, okay." He nodded before walking back into the living room. He sensed Quinn following him.

"So, did you wanna talk about it?" Quinn asked sitting down in one of the chairs, "your break-up I mean."

Finn looked up from the spilt tea and sighed, "well, I'm okay with it."

"Are you really?" Quinn wondered.

The boy started rubbing the carpet, "yeah, I just..." He trailed off as he examined the darker part of the floor, "I don't feel that way about her anymore." He said, "I've finally realized where I'm supposed to be." He set the towel down and rubbed the spot again.

Quinn watched him for a moment before saying, "you know, I think you may just be making it worse." She told him.

Finn looked up from his spot before saying, "what am I doing wrong?"

Quinn stood up and walked the little distance to him before saying, "you're kind of just rubbing it in."

The boy looked back to the floor and sighed, "well, what am I supposed to do?"

Quinn knelt down beside him and said, "here," she held her hands open and waited for him to give her the towel, when he did she opened it all the way and placed it on the tea spot, "pat it in a little," she said while patting the floor, "it'll soak it up on it's own." She looked at him, "then you'll just have to wait for a while before picking the towel up...if there's a stain, you'll use the stain remover and follow the directions on the bottle."

Finn couldn't stop the words that flowed from his mouth, "are you dating Jesse?"

Quinn backed up a little, "whoa." She shook her head, "what?"

"Are you dating Jesse?" He asked again.

Quinn raised her eyebrow and asked, "is that the only reason you asked me to come?"

"No," Finn shook his head, "I just want to know."

The girl stood up, "oh, my God." She whispered.

The boy shook his head again as he stood up as well, "no, look..."

"You are _not_ doing this to me again." Quinn told him. She shook her head, "I won't let you. You broke up with Rachel for me again." She said, "just like you broke up with me for her."

Finn did nothing but agree with her.

"No," Quinn said, "I _am_ with Jesse, and I'm happy...and you're not doing this to me again..."

"Quinn..."

"Stop." She shook her head, "no, Finn, I-I came over here because you asked me too. You said you needed a friend and I thought-hey, you know maybe we can be friends-and then you do this to me." She sighed, "God, why? Why can't you just let me go?"

Her voice was heartbreaking but Finn had to make her realize that he loved her, "I don't want to let you go." He whispered.

Quinn waved her hand as he tried to grab it, "stop it...damn it Finn!" She was beginning to tear up, "you moved on, and I let you...you were with Rachel and I delt with it, I didn't try and fight it...I couldn't stand to make you miserable." She looked at him, "but I move on, and I get happy and here you are ruining it all for me."

"How am I ruining it? I just want you to know how I feel." Finn said.

Quinn closed her eyes before turning around and walking away. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Quinn!" The boy hollered after the one he loved, he couldn't let her go. Not again. So, he did the only thing that came to mind, he ran up to her grabbed her arm and spun her around, kissing her instantly.

He wasn't expecting the slap that followed.

"Stop!" She growled. Her death glare was in place, and Finn would be lying if he had said he wasn't scared.

"I love you." He whispered.

"You want to know how you're ruining it for me?" Quinn asked.

The boy just nodded, because he seriously wanted to know if she loved him too.

Quinn wiped the tears away as she said, "you should already know...I love you too." She sighed, "I love you so damn much and I've spent so long trying to get over you, and Jesse comes along and he makes me happy. You're ruining it all because you know that I'll take you back." She shook her head, "I'll want to take you back and then I'll look like a fool when my heart gets broken because you realize you love Rachel again."

He couldn't help the smile that floated on to his face. She said she loved him too, that and she said she'd take him back. "Quinn..."

However, she cut him off, "I'm done laying my heart on the line for you Finn. My heart was yours, but you broke it. For the longest time I thought it would never mend, and now that it has...I've decided that it's no longer yours."

He watched as she opened the door and stepped outside, "Quinn," he said. He was really happy that she turned around.

However, she said nothing.

"I'm never letting you go." He told her.

* * *

><p>Jesse was surprised to see Rachel sitting outside his apartment when he got there around eleven, "hey." He greeted, the surprise showing in his voice.<p>

Rachel stood up, "hi." She looked tired, her eyelids drooped shut every few minutes and the boy noticed that her cheeks were filled with tear stains.

"Are you okay?" His voice was hesitant.

Rachel looked at the door, "can we talk for a minute?" She asked.

Jesse nodded as he picked his key out from the mess of keys on the keychain and he unlocked the door. Pushing the door open he turned on the light, "you want something to drink?" He asked.

Rachel, who stepped in behind him said, "coffee would be great right about now." She told him as she walked over to his couch.

Jesse closed the door and walked to the kitchen, setting his jacket on the table he walked to the counter and grabbed two coffee mugs, "so, what's up?" He asked over his shoulder.

He heard the girl sigh before her voice said, "Finn and I are over." She told him.

Jesse got the coffee and walked into the living room sitting on the couch next to her, "here." He handed her the coffee and took a sip of his own, "why's that?" He wondered.

Rachel shrugged, "we just don't mix." She said, "we have nothing in common either." She took a drink of her coffee and looked at the boy.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Rachel sighed, "you know, I was thinking earlier...about us..."

"Rachel." Jesse warned.

The girl shook it off, "no, listen...I know you think we can't work out, and fine...you think that all you want." She set her coffee down and looked at him, "but I have dreams that I know can come true," she said, "like, a reality TV show about Broadway, imagine us staring in that." She smiled, "wonderful huh?"

Jesse shrugged, "it doesn't sound bad."

The little brunette was smiling even wider, "they'll write books about us one day." She gushed, "it'll be true for the most part, but of course they'll be a little rumor that floats around every once in a while." She sighed, "but in the end, I won't care, I'll know what's true and what's not, and at least I'll be where I want to be."

"So you're okay with us just being friends?" The boy wondered.

And yes, Rachel was hurt by the comment. However, she looked at him with that same smile and said, "as long as we have our show."

"We'll have our show," Jesse told her.

Rachel nodded as she grabbed her coffee again, "I just want you to know Jesse," she began, "that even though I do support your newfound relationship with Quinn that I have to warn you, Finn isn't going to let her go." She looked at the boy as she drank her caffine.

"I can fight him." Jesse told her. "Quinn's worth it."

Rachel shrugged, because, yeah that hurt as well. "Maybe so, but you'll just have to know that Quinn still loves him. No matter how much she loves you, a part of her will always love him more. She'll never be yours fully."

Jesse shook his head because he didn't want to believe it, "things change." He said.

"People normally don't." Rachel pointed out.

But then again, she was probably wrong, because Jesse sure as hell did...and hey, so did Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how many chapters should I do?...and how was this one? <strong>

**...please let me know...**

**...thanks for reading...**


	21. Pictures

**So, it's been a little while, sorry for the wait, I've been trying to write my other stories also...**

* * *

><p>"He kissed you!" Santana said within a whisper. She couldn't believe it.<p>

"Yeah, and not just any kiss...it was full on passionate, romantic and sweet." Quinn explained.

"No!" Santana gasped.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah...the I-love-you kiss." She sighed, "he told me he loved me."

They were talking over the phone, Quinn was currently curled up on her bed, she still hadn't stopped crying.

"That's it, I'm coming over." Santana told her.

"No, you shouldn't." Quinn said, "it's almost three A.M." She shrugged, "you should stay home, you're in the bad parts of town."

"Please, Quinn," Santana scoffed, "I've been living here all my life...I ain't afraid of no Lima Heights Adjacent trouble...I'm the biggest badass there is in this town."

Quinn couldn't help the laugh as she said, "don't let Puck hear that."

She could hear the other girl moving across the line, "it doesn't matter what I tell you, you're not taking no for an answer?"

"You are correct." Santana said before saying, "I'm hanging up now, I don't want to talk on the phone and drive at the same time."

"Being responsible are we?" Quinn tried to smile, but other than that one little laugh, she was permanently miserable.

It was as if Quinn could see the sarcastic smile on the Latina's face as she told the blonde, "I'm not all bad you know." She let out a soft chuckle, "you know how bad I would feel if I accidentally killed someone because of a stupid phone."

"I'm guessing bad." Quinn answered.

"Completely."

* * *

><p>Jesse and Rachel had fallen asleep on Jesse's couch. Well, actually Rachel had fallen asleep while Jesse tried but was unable too.<p>

Now he was sitting upright on the couch watching the clock, though he did glance at Rachel every once in a while, hoping she'd wake up and realize she should leave. He of course wasn't lucky enough for that to actually happen, so instead he just hoped that sleep might take him soon.

It didn't.

He was still awake at four thirty. Counting the minutes until he could tell Rachel she had to leave.

After a few minutes he got up to take a shower.

* * *

><p>When Rachel awoke she was a bit confused as to where she was.<p>

Looking around more than once, she realized she had fallen asleep in her ex boyfriends apartment.

"Oh." She whispered to herself as she stood up, "well, that's different." She looked around once more, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy who owned the apartment.

She didn't see him.

She did however see some paper and a pen, she decided to write Jesse a note.

* * *

><p>Finn was awake at four thirty, actually he had really been awake all night.<p>

Quinn didn't want him.

He kissed her.

She slapped him.

He was utterly confused, she admitted that she loved him and then she stated that she wasn't going back to him.

As he flipped through the pictures of the scrapbook Quinn made for him freshman year he actually felt tears prickle his eyes.

He would never admit it to anyone in the world.

But Quinn had hurt him bad enough to make him cry.

He loved her with everything inside of him, and she had simply rejected him.

He felt miserable.

And every picture he flipped to held a moment within the first year of their relationship.

The first dinner they had together at Breadstix (Quinn actually stood up and placed the plates in a nice order to make the picture fantastic).

Finn's first football game as a high-schooler.

Quinn's first cheerleading practice (Finn was actually the one who took that picture, it turned out good too, so he was reasonably proud of the outcome).

There were many other pictures as well, but the very last one; the one of him, Puck, Santana and Quinn sitting around the porch of an old abandoned house was the one he remembered the most. Quinn took a camera with her that day and took the picture after setting the camera on a ten second timer so she could run back over and get in the picture herself. He remembered they had taken at least three pictures before she finally got her perfect one.

But the thing he loved the most about this picture was that it practically caught the moment in time when Quinn and he first exchanged the forbidden fraise.

* * *

><p><em>The four of them hung out constantly.<em>

_It had started after Santana and Quinn met, they instantly became best friends on like the very first day of high school. Finn and Puck had known each other since first grade and had been pretty good friends since._

_After Puck begged (yes, his badass-ness begged) Santana to be his girlfriend, Santana began to hang around the two guys more often. With Quinn being Santana's best friend, she just tagged along most of the time._

_However, soon Finn and Quinn started dating as well, so then they weren't just a foursome._

_They were usually each other's double date's._

_They just got along really well and hung out all the time._

_And that day while they were sitting on the porch was probably the best memory Finn ever had._

_"I just saw my dad do a lung transplant on a smoker," Santana told them as she and Puck sat on the steps. She was leaning into her boyfriend as she looked at each of them randomly. "It was absolutely disgusting. I almost threw up." She shook her head, "I'll tell you now, I am _never_ getting into the habit of smoking." She shook her head, "those lungs were bad."_

_"I could never be a doctor." Quinn pointed out._

_Santana looked at her, "really?"_

_"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "really."_

_Finn shrugged, "why not babe you're smart enough?" _

_He and Quinn were sitting on the railing of the porch, he raised his eyebrows toward her as he asked the question._

_Quinn gave a small laugh, "it's not about not being smart enough, because uh, yeah, I know I am." She shook her head, "It's about the things you see, like emergencies in the emergency room, or when people just barge into the hospital looking for help...all the blood..." She literally shivered at that moment, "I mean I can barely handle some of the things they show on _Grey's Anatomy_. Working as a surgeon would totally freak me out, what with all the orders and stuff."_

_"You do know that _Grey's Anatomy_ is a show right? I highly doubt it's that hectic for real." Puck said._

_Quinn shrugged, "okay, maybe that's a little over dramatic as they say, but I still couldn't do it...I can't handle the sight of blood."_

_Santana burst out laughing, "oh I know!" She shook her head as the giggling continued, "remember when Coral fell off the pyramid and her shin broke?" She looked at the blonde, "man that bone was sticking out to here," she held her hand over her own shin to demonstrate. "The look on your face when you saw the blood making it's way down that poor girls leg...damn Fabray, I've seen owls with smaller eyes than you."_

_And Quinn scowled at her, "stop it, it was gross."_

_By that time Puck and Finn had joined in on the laughing._

_Quinn slid off of the railing, "oh come on!" She shook her head, "don't laugh at me!" She looked at Puck who mimicked breaking his leg and fainting at the sight of blood._

_Quinn scoffed at him, "oh yeah, so funny...it'll be a shame when your leg mysteriously gets broken and you're out for the rest of the season."_

_Puck narrowed his eyes at her before Finn grabbed his girlfriend's hand, "no don't do that...there's no need to torture the team." He shrugged, "do something that won't make our chances of winning lower."_

_Quinn looked at him, "oh honey, nothing I do could lower the chances of you guys winning...you've kind of already gotten yourselves as low as you can go."_

_Santana laughed, "haha, you know it's true!" _

_Finn looked a little hurt as he looked off in the distance, "well, then, let's see who's walking home."_

_Quinn's mouth dropped open as she gently turned his face so that he was facing her, "aw, I'm sorry," She smiled, "you know I love you."_

_And Finn immediately smiled, "what'd you say?" He asked kind of shyly._

_Quinn shrugged, "I said I love you...it's no big deal." She tried to play it off smoothly._

_Finn slid himself off the railing as well before he bent down and kissed the hazel eyed blonde, "it is a big deal." He whispered before smiling, "and I love you too."_

_They of course kissed again._

_As Puck wolf-whistled before saying, "get a room."_

_And Quinn looked at him, "no way." She said sternly (being the good Christian girl that she was)._

_Santana smirked, "oh, the blood." _

_Quinn then spun out of Finn's arms and faced the other two fully, pointing her finger at Puck "and I did not faint!"_

* * *

><p>As he stared at the picture another time Finn knew he was crying.<p>

That was the best moment in all his high school years. And it would never happen again.

Santana and Puck had long ago split, and Finn had wondered tremendously if she was gay or not.

Puck had become a sex addict pretty much as he bounced from cougar to girls his-age and back again.

And Quinn was with Jesse.

Finn was a bit depressed.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry I fell asleep, I clearly overstayed my welcome. I can assure you it'll never happen again. I do know though that it is rude to leave without a goodbye, but seeing as you're in the shower I figured it's best said within the note.<br>So goodbye, and have a nice day at work.  
>-Rachel Berry <em>

Jesse put the note down after reading through it twice, then he turned to get his phone that was ringing.

It was a text from Quinn.

**I won't be going into work today, I'm not sick, so don't worry. Hope you have a nice day.  
>-Q<strong>

Jesse stared at the message confused before he quickly dialed his girlfriends number and put the phone against his ear.

It rang twice before Quinn said, "hello?"

"Hey, I got your text," Jesse told her.

"Good," Quinn answered, "so why are you calling?"

The boy shrugged, "well, I was just wondering why you're not coming into work if you're not sick?" He wanted to ask her what was wrong because he heard the sniffling across the line before she had spoke.

Quinn cleared her throat, "I just, something came up that I have to do," there was a little sniffle again before she said, "and I'm just, just busy is all."

Jesse nodded, "okay, are you sure you're alright? Have you been crying?"

Quinn sighed, "look, I'm fine really, I'm just..."

"St. James, she said she's busy, so hang the damn phone up and get to work," Santana's voice interrupted, "she's hanging with me today."

Jesse was confused, "but..."

"Look, Quinn may be your new girlfriend and all but FYI, she's not all yours...you gots to share with Auntie Santana."

Jesse nodded, "o-okay, then just tell her I'll swing by later for rehearsal."

"Will do." Santana said before hanging up the phone.

Jesse sighed as he shoved his cell into his pocket.

Something was wrong, he could feel it.

* * *

><p>"Is that really a good idea?" Santana asked her friend. They had been talking for two hours now.<p>

Quinn nodded, "I really think it's the best thing to do now you know." She shrugged, "I have to be honest with myself."

Santana scooted closer to Quinn on the bed and wrapped an arm around the girl, "you know I always have your back Q...but you told me that you admitted to Finn that you still love him. Is admitting it to Jesse really gonna help you?"

Quinn reached up and wiped her eyes, because yes she was still crying, "I don't know...probably not...he'll probably break up with me or something." She shrugged, "but I just feel like this will help me a little you know...might make it better for me in the long run."

Santana didn't know what to say.

The blonde looked at the Latina, "I just know that I do love Finn, I know that, and I know that I want to try and move on...and I may be developing a love type of feeling for Jesse." She shrugged, "but I feel as though honesty should come first."

* * *

><p><strong>And let me know what you think...<strong>

**...please, opinions mean a lot...**

**...thanks again for reading...**


	22. Twenty Questions

**So, I didn't get it up as fast as I wanted too, but here it is anyway...**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry again," Quinn said as she and Jesse stood by the door, "for leaving you to fend for yourself at the coffee shop I mean." Jesse gave her a light smile, they had ben rehearsing for the past two and a half hours, "it's fine." He told her, but it really wasn't because he had no idea what was wrong with her still. The boy reached out and opened the door, "well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, "got the show and all." After whispering his words he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.<p>

Something about the look in his eyes made her feel bad, Quinn didn't like seeing him feel bad or lost for that matter. Something came over her as she lightly grabbed his shoulder and turned him to her once more kissing him hard. Hard but passionate. when they pulled apart Jesse had a look of surprise glazed across his face. Quinn shrugged, "I-I'm ordering a pizza, if you wanna stay."

Jesse let his eyes drift behind her before asking, "won't Santana be upset?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "she's overstayed her welcome."

The boy smiled, "okay...yeah, I'll stay."

As the blonde stepped away from the door Jesse closed it again, then he followed her to the living room.

"Hey, you're back?" Santana asked as she watched the couple enter the room.

"Never left," Jesse told her.

"San," Quinn walked over to her friend and pulled her off of the couch she was currently occupying. "Jesse and I are going to hang here for a while."

Santana scoffed in a dramatic manner, "I just moved in, I can't believe I'm already being kicked out!"

"Santana," the blonde was smiling.

The Latina looked toward the boy, "I've been replaced." Her tone was sad, but it was a fake sadness. She put her hand over her heart, "this is because of the bacon isn't it?"

Quinn put a hand upon the raven haired girls shoulder as the two walked toward the door, "you know me and my bacon."

Santana shook her head in protest, "what if I offered to buy you more?"

"It wouldn't change the past, now, Santana you've already messed up."

"But I..." She broke herself off, "I"m sorry."

"Doesn't matter."

"I love you." Santana tried.

And Quinn let out a soft chuckle, "I love you, too." She then opened the door, "now, get the hell out of my house."

Santana happily obliged, only after getting a hug.

Back in the living room Quinn picked her cell phone up off the table as she looked at her boyfriend who was now sitting on the couch, "what kind of pizza do you like?" She wondered. Jesse shrugged as he watched her dial the number, "cheese, pepporioni, pineapple," he said, "doesn't matter."

Quinn frowned, "hmm, they all sound awesome." After saying a quick 'hello' to the person on the line she looked at the boy expectantly, "pick one."

"Cheese."

After giving a quick nod the blonde looked at the floor, "I would like a large cheese pizza, please."

Jesse took a moment to look around the room as Quinn talked to the person on the other side of the phone line. after he heard her 'thank you' and watched as she set the phone on the table, she sat next to him.

"We have two options," She said, "we can ask questions, talk and get to know eachother better, or we can watch one of the hundred movies I own."

Jesse smiled turning toward her completely, "let's talk."

* * *

><p>"Do you think she'll be at that church thing tomorrow?" Finn wondered looking across his living room toward the other person.<p>

Rachel nodded, "probably, if it's her church. Why?"

Finn shrugged, "I think I have a plan to get her back."

The girl nodded, "what are you going to do?"

"Sing."

And Rachel admittedly felt bad because she had told Jesse last night that she could deal with him and Quinn dating as long as they still had their Broadway. She loved Jesse and she kind of came to the conclusion that if she ever planned on getting him back she'd have to let him be for a while. That meant she'd have to let him free, let him be with someone else if he wanted too.

However, she couldn't help but feel giddy that Finn was going to try and break the other couple up.

Even if they had only just started dating like a day ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, you've reached Brittany I can't get to the phone right now because Lord Tubbington has started smoking again and I have to try and get him to take his medicine and everything so I'm away from the phone at the minute. Leave a message though and I'll call you back. Thanks, and much love with you Unicorn!<em>"

There was a beep that followed the answertone before Santana pressed end.

She didn't want to leave a message, she wanted to talk to her in person, or you know over the phone as long as they were really talking and not texing and such.

Santana was bored, it was as simple as that, she was bored because Quinn had practically kicked her out of her home, which was completely understandable to the Latina, the blonde had just started dating Jesse yesterday morning so, obviously, they wanted a little more time together.

It's just that Santana was bored, and she kind of wanted to hang with Quinn some more, mostly to keep her mind off of Brittany, but also because she actually liked hanging out with Quinn.

The dark eyed girl picked her phone up again and quickly dialed a number. It rang three times.

"_Hey, you've reached Brittany I can't get to the phone right now because Lord Tubbington has started smoking again and I have to try and get him to take his medicine and everything so I'm away from the phone at the minute. Leave a message though and I'll call you back. Thanks, and much love with you Unicorn!_"

She sighed, "hey, look I just called you like literally five seconds ago, I wasn't going to leave a message because I hate doing that but I changed my mind. So, anyway, I've been hanging out with Quinn lately and I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to join sometime...I mean, Q, and I miss the whole Unholy Trinity thing we had going. So, uh, let me know. Bye."

After hanging up she flopped down on her couch, cause seriously, how lame was that lame ass message?

* * *

><p>Jesse stopped laughing long enough to take a drink of the soda, "really?" He asked, "I don't believe you."<p>

Quinn nodded as she stood up, the doorbell was ringing, "I'm being totally honest." She told him, "Santana use to flirt with my dad all the time just to make him angry." She shrugged, "he hated her, like literally hated her, he always believed she was trouble, which, you know, she is. But just to get back at him Santana would mess with him like that, occasionally firting and talking all sexy like." She let out a giggle, "yeah, my dad hated her."

Jesse watched her ammused as she turned around and walk toward the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, stranger." Quinn said as she stared at the delivery boy.<p>

Sam grinned, "hey, how are you?"

The blonde girl shrugged as she took the pizza from him and looked at the reciept, "good, thanks. What about you?"

"Great, you know, money's still a little tight, but things are getting there." The boy told her as he waited for her to hand the money over.

Quinn set the pizza on the table by the door and grabbed the money from her pocket, "how's your family doing? Mom, dad Stevie and Stacy?"

Sam's smile never left his face, "good, we're all good." He liked that even after all they'd been through Quinn and he could still be good friends.

Quinn handed him the money, and grabbed the box, "want one for the road?" She asked opening the box for him.

Sam shrugged, "sure." He reached out and tore a slice of the pizza, "thanks."

The girl smiled as she closed the box, "thank you." She told him before they parted ways.

* * *

><p>"Hope you don't mind, we're short one slice." The blonde said as she sat back on the couch.<p>

Jesse who was standing by the entertainment center looked over his shoulder at her, "no, it's cool."

Quinn nodded, "good," she reached for her soda, "cause I gave one to Sam."

Jesse nodded also, looking back to the shelf, "you really weren't lying when you said a hundred movies, huh."

Quinn grabbed two slices of pizza and stood up, she took a bite of one of the slices before standing next to her boyfriend, "well yeah, I was."

The boy looked at her with an arched eyebrow, gladly taking the slice she offered him.

Quinn shrugged, "I probably have like three hundred."

Jesse let out a soft chuckle as he looked back toward the movies. He was sure of one thing though, she wasn't lying.

* * *

><p>About an hour of stories told between the two later at around eleven o'clock Jesse closed the now empty pizza box and looked at her. "Twenty questions?" He asked.<p>

Quinn nodded, "absolutely, great way to get to know one another."

The boy turned toward her and said, "what is your favorite type of ice-cream?"

Quinn shrugged, "Jamoca."

"Favorite animal?"

"I love cheetah's."

They boy pondered over questions a bit before saying, "favorite movie...like all time favorite?"

"_Crossroads_ with Britney Spears," the girl smiled.

Jesse picked his soda up and asked, "if you could be anyone in the world, anyone at all, who would you be?"

Quinn sighed, "geez, well, though I love myself, I am saddened to know that I am average...and I do not like the average life, I'd probably have to say Lucielle Fabray, because that's when I wasn't afraid to be above average. I wasn't afraid to be me, sometimes I wish that I could go back."

Jesse took a drink before asking, "which name do you like better? Lucy or Quinn?"

"Quinn...And it's not just because of my whole Lucy Caboosey experience, I just think it suits me better."

"Favorite school subject?"

"I have a thing for English; Creative Writing."

"Worst day ever?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows a moment, "uh, probably the day my father disowned me."

Jesse gave her a sympathetic smile before asking, "what's your greatest fear, what are you most afraid of?"

Quinn laughed, "seriously, I absolutely _hate _spiders. I can't stand them at all. Like even the smallest ones, if I see one I can't even face it long enough to kill it on my own; I have to call for help."

The boy couldn't help but laugh at that, "best day ever?"

Quinn looked at the floor, "I think...the day Beth was born." Her voice sounded think at the time, like it hurt her to say, however she still smiled at him, "yeah, the day Beth was born."

"Bad habbit?"

Quinn shook her head, "I don't know, I guess, well, I have like-I bounce my leg a lot, like I can't keep my legs still for some reason, it bothers the hell out of Santana, especially when we're both sitting in a chair on the couch and it starts shaking because the impact of my leg moving." She smiled, "yeah, totally awesome, huh?"

"Amazingly so." Jesse gave her a wink, to which he noticed she blushed a little, "do you like roller coasters?" He asked.

Quinn shook her head with her eyes a little wide, "no, no, I'm afraid of heights."

Jesse's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "were'nt you a cheerleader?"

Quinn nodded, "yes, but those heights don't bother me as much, they're a little closer to the ground, it's like the super high heights that bother me." She gave him a light smile, "you just asked question number twelve though."

It took a moment for Jesse to understand, "no, that's not right, it wasn't a serious question."

Quinn laughed, "but we're playing twenty questions, and that my friend was a question."

Jesse rolled his eyes however he continued, "fine quetion number thirteen, were you ever a fan of Hannah Montana?"

"What kind of question is that?" Quinn wondered.

Jesse shook his head, "no, no, it's my turn to ask the questions, you answer them."

Quinn rolled her eyes however she did say, "no, not really. I watched it a few times with neice but that was all really."

"Do you perfer apples or kiwi?"

"Kiwi, definitely."

"All time favorite band?" Jesse asked.

Quinn reached forward and grabbed her soda, "I don't know...I really like Paramore, but I also enjoy the Beatles and The Pretty Reckless."

"Do you have a favorite music video?"

Quinn nodded, "yes, but it's only because I love the song so much. The Pussycat Dolls with Missy Elliot, _What'cha Think About That._"

"Do you have a guilty pleasure?"

Quinn gave him a coy smile, "I absolutely eat too much chocolate, like seriously I have a stash of _Zero_ bars in my bedroom along with _Milky Ways_."

Jesse shrugged, "do you honestly like school?"

Quinn shook her head, "no, it's very boring and regular, same routine type of stuff that I hate. The kids are crazy rude and it's like a hell that you live in half the day." She shrugged, "even when I was all super popular, I still hated it."

"What was the first thing you went as for Halloween as a kid? Like the first time you were able to pick your costume?"

Quinn actually laughed at that question, "well, I used to be obsessed with the _Sister Act _movies, like no joke." She shrugged, "so I went as a nun." she laughed, "yeah, my parents thought it was adorable but I look back at it now and find how so horribly ironic it all was."

Jesse gave her a small laugh, he understood the irony. "Worst date ever?" He asked. "I gotta know so it never happens with me."

Quinn smiled, "okay, well, I've never really had a bad date." She shrugged, "but this one time while Finn and I were dating, like our second date I believe it was when we first got together Freshman year, we went to a carnival, and there were these two idiotic boys who thought it'd be fun to mess around with foam swords all around the place and they got so into it too." She paused for a breath before saying, "well, Finn and I were standing in line to get some food and one of the boys' elbow comes up and crashes into my nose."

"Oh, no." Jesse winced.

Quinn nodded, "oh, yes, and I was bleeding, like the blood just started rushing out and Finn had to take me to the emergency room." She sighed, "it was broken."

"So you've had to have your nose reset in place?" He wondered, before realizing that would be his twenty-first question, but he wanted to know.

Quinn nodded, "yes, I had my nose reset in place so it could heal properly...but I had a nose job before then, so I didn't get the nose job because of that reason."

Jesse nodded, "I think Rachel mentioned it to me, the whole nose job thing because she was wanting one."

"Yeah," Quinn nodded before saying, "so I'm gonna let it slide that you actually asked twenty-one questions...and I'll just ask you yours." She smiled wickedly.

Jesse nodded, "should I be worried?"

The girl shrugged, "that's all on you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's that chapter I hope you enjoyed it, yes I realize it's a little longer and I hope that's okay with you...<strong>

**...and I know this chapter was majorly lacking Finn and there is a major reason for that...Finn will definitely be in a lot of the next chapter, so look forward to that if you want.**

**Reviews are still lovely and greatly appreciated, thanks again for reading, I hope you still enjoy...**

**...please review...**


	23. Friday Night and Saturday Morning

**Hello, hello, thanks again for all the reviews I think they're pretty awesome...**

**...I'm a little disappointed in the direction Glee is taking with Quinn, I mean seriously; why does she _always_ have to be the crazy one. It's like as soon as they get rid of Terri they have to have somebody replace that role! **

**Anyway, sorry for my little burst of rant, however, anyway they make Quinn she'll still always remain my one true favorite character!**

**...happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't wanna just ask a random question, or one that would be way too easy to answer, she wanted to dig deep, she actually wanted to know who Jesse truly was.<p>

Wasn't that understandable?

So, she always took a few minutes before asking the questions.

So far she had asked three:

Jesse's most cherished moment in life, the thing that he would remember forever was the time he went to Rhode Island to visit his grandmother with his family because he had never met her before and his parents and his grandmother herself had wanted him to meet her at least once before she died. So, when he was ten they packed up their bags and they all traveled to the state so she and Jesse could meet. He remembered he had loved it so much that he thought about moving there one day.

The one place Jesse had wanted to live in at some point in his life was New Zealand, he had told her that some of his favorite films were shot there and he had always thought it was a beautiful place to be.

He had a major fear of flying, he was terrified of airplanes, yet, he still seemed to love them just the same. He felt at peace when he was in one high above the ground after the shock and fear seemed to die down a little. However, he figured it was some kind of fear he'd never be able to truly get over.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Quinn finally asked her fourth question.

Jesse who was now leaning against the arm of the couch staring at his beautiful girlfriend as she thought up his questions sighed, "honestly, I believe that my most embarrassing moment was when I cracked the egg over Rachel's head with Vocal Adrenaline." He shrugged, "it definitely wasn't my finest hour. And I felt really bad for it." He stared at her for a minute, maybe to look into her eyes, see if she was truly listening or not, but he did continue, "I guess it wasn't just embarrassment for me, or for Rachel for that matter, I think it was an embarrassing time for everyone on Vocal Adrenaline, just for showing their colors in that way."

Quinn smiled as she nodded along, "right, I know what you mean." And honestly she did, because she had done things like that on the Cheerios, it was practically the same thing only with Slushies instead of eggs.

"So, next question?" Jesse wondered.

Quinn looked down at her hands playing around with her class ring before slowly saying, "what would be your ideal date, I mean, if it could be anywhere at anytime?"

Jesse gave a soft nervous chuckle, because he wasn't sure if he wanted to answer this question. It kind of made him wish that he was still the one asking questions because then he could think this thoroughly, "uh, I-I'm not sure." He lied.

Quinn noticed the look on his face and decided that she'd ask an easier question next, maybe loosen him up a bit. "Come on," she urged scooting across her couch and taking his hand in hers, "I won't laugh, I promise."

The boy looked up at her and sighed, "I guess, maybe I'd-" He shrugged, "I don't know, I've always wanted to take a girl for a stroll in Golden Gate Park. While living in California I-I didn't get a lot of chances to date, honestly all I ever did was..." He trailed off, a guilty expression clouding his features.

Quinn nodded, "so you had a lot of sex."

It wasn't a question and Jesse knew it, however, he answered anyway, "yeah," he shook his head though, "b-but don't think anything of it. Don't think I expect you to do anything with me, I know what you've gone through and I wouldn't ever try and get you to do something you're uncomfortable doing."

Quinn smiled, "well, thanks, I appreciate that." She shrugged, "stroll through Golden Gate Park, it's where it ends."

"No," Jesse didn't understand how she was getting the message through without actually asking a question, he had tried to do that and had ended up asking the stupid question so he went overboard. "I would also like to just sit and think on one of the benches, feed some ducks, maybe have a picnic." He shrugged, "I'm a bit of a romantic."

"I can tell." She began to absentmindedly play around with his fingers as she asked, "what is your favorite color?"

Jesse was staring at their hands, but he heard her clearly, "I like the color Black."

"Black is not a color." Quinn reminded him.

He shrugged his eyes still on their hands, "maybe so, but I like it anyway."

Luckily for him the blonde didn't press on as she excepted the answer, "favorite book?"

"I actually really like the _Harry Potter _series." He laced his fingers through hers so he was holding on to her hand.

And that's when Quinn realized she had been playing with his hand as she stared at their entertwined fingers, "uh, favorite song?"

"_All You Need Is Love,_ by the Beatles." Jesse answered, watching her eyes.

Quinn suddenly felt nervous as she stared into Jesse's eyes, it's like she was just now realizing they were this close, or that they were talking to eachother for that matter, her stomach felt like it had knots in it and her heart was pounding a mile a minute, "wh-what about movie, do you have a favorite movie?"

Seriously, why were her questions starting to suck now?

"I like _The Little Rascals_." The boy replied coolly.

Was she leaning in? Yes, yes she was leaning into him?

"Do you want to kiss me right now?" Quinn asked.

Jesse was a little shocked by the question though he responded by closing the gap in between them and kissing her hard.

* * *

><p>"Bye, Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow." The Hudson boy said as he waved his ex away as she made her way down the stairs to the Hudson-Hummel home.<p>

"Bye," Rachel said over her shoulder making her way toward her car.

Finn waited until she got inside her car and drove away before he stepped back inside his home and closed the door. Even if Lima, Ohio was a small town where not many things happened you could never be too safe. Finn just wanted to make sure everything was fine and dandy before he went upstairs to his room. He wanted to be sure he picked the _perfect _song to win Quinn back.

Upon entering his room and shutting the door as his eyes locked on the floor below him he contemplated through a list of songs he had already created in his head.

"Hey, there!" The voice of his step-brother noted.

Finn looked up a little startled by Kurt before he sat beside him on the bed, "why are you in my room?" Finn wondered.

Kurt shrugged, "I just had a feeling you'd be up to something." Kurt told him before leaning toward him with a smile playing on his lips, "I'm correct aren't I? Tell me I'm right."

Finn didn't even try to hide it, "yeah, you are correct."

"So, what's your mighty plan to win Miss Quinn Fabray back, may I ask?"

"Sure," Finn shrugged, "I-I'm not exactly sure how I'm gonna do this but..." He shook his head, "I really need to think this up on my own."

Kurt nodded, "okay," he shrugged, "I'm here to help though." He told him.

Finn sighed scratching the back of his neck, "I know, I just-I love Quinn and this is all on me, this is my thing to fix."

The smaller boy gave him the biggest grin he could manage, "I am absolutely proud of you for that." He said hugging Finn tightly, "So, you better get your girl."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into her room and shut the door behind her, Finn had said he was going to do what Mr. Schuster had always suggested one do when they have feelings they want to share.<p>

Sing a song.

Maybe she herself should sing a song.

_Of course I won't sing it tomorrow at the church thing because I'm Jewish so it'd be a little weird for me to go there, but yes, I am going to sing a song. _

_A song for Jesse._

As the thoughts raced though her mind Rachel looked at her clock, it read 12:30 P.M. She gave a contented sigh as she already knew what song she would sing for the boy she loved.

She decided to go to bed.

She'd begin rehearsing tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Jesse and Quinn had actually fallen asleep, after kissing for about ten minutes they had broken apart and practically stared at eachother shyly for a moment.<p>

Completely forgetting about the game they had been in the middle of they went to sleep by accident curled up together on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>'I don't want another pretty face<em>  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_I know that you are something special_  
><em>To you I'd be always faithful<em>  
><em>I want to be what you always needed<em>  
><em>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<em>'

There was something about the song, he loved the message, he loved how true it was to his feelings toward Quinn, yet, he couldn't sing it.

It wasn't how he wanted to show her.

Finn wanted the most powerful song he could think of and though this one was great, and he knew she loved Jesse McCartney, it was not the song for him to sing tomorrow.

He had to think deeper, he had to dig down as much as he could and be able to bring out every feeling he had for her outside.

He had to let her know.

Everything.

_'These words are my own_

_Threw some chords together_  
><em>The combination D-E-F<em>  
><em>It's who I am, it's what I do<em>  
><em>And I was gonna lay it down for you<em>  
><em>Try to focus my attention<em>  
><em>But I feel so A-D-D<em>  
><em>I need some help, some inspiration<em>  
><em>(But it's not coming easily)<em>  
><em>Whoah oh!<em>

_Trying to find the magic_  
><em>Trying to write a classic<em>  
><em>Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?<em>  
><em>Waste-bin full of paper<em>  
><em>Clever rhymes, see you later'<em>

It had the right words, it had the right melody, tempo and meaning, it was an incredibly true song.

But it still wasn't perfect.

Finn absolutely hated this process, he had already gone through half of the songs he had on his ipod, he was running out of choices.

Everything he ran across never seemed to fit his needs perfectly.

He _had _to make Quinn his.

It _had _to be perfect.

After about two songs he felt his eyelids getting heavy, he hadn't even realized he was completely exhausted, he hadn't even realized how tired he really was.

He soon fell asleep, the rest of his music choices playing in his ears as time passed him by.

* * *

><p>At 7:30 Quinn woke up with an uncomfortable feeling in her back. She sat up and rubbed her eyes realizing she was on the couch. When she looked to her left to see what she had been using as a pillow she realized it was Jesse's chest.<p>

"Oh." She whispered lightly before her eyes opened wide, "oh!" She stood up looking at the clock, she was supposed to wake up at six and get down to the church to help with the set up. "Oh God, oh God." She paced frantically through her house before running up her stairs to take her shower.

* * *

><p>Jesse awoke to the sound of something crashing to the floor and a loud yell of "Damn it!" He quickly stood up realizing at once where he was and walked the direction the noise came from.<p>

"Quinn?" He asked stepping into the kitchen, "oh, it's you." He sounded a bit disappointed as he noticed the Latina standing in the middle of the kithen.

"I have a pan in my hand you know." She said waving the pan for emphasis, "and it's hot by the way."

"Well, keep it over there then." He told her as his eyes drifted from the pan to the girl to the eggs and bacon on the floor, "did you do that intentionally?" Jesse asked, "cause I'm wondering if you know that the food tends to cook better within the pan on the hot stove."

Santana nodded, "yeah, well, now we know that you're a morning person." She gave him a slight eyeroll and a fake smile.

"Yeah, but-"

"What was that crash?" Quinn's voice asked from behind.

Jesse turned to face his girlfriend, and the view of Santana was now unblocked so Quinn realized she was there, "San, what are you doing here?" She wondered, "weren't you working with the church?"

Santana smiled at her, "yeah, Q, but when you didn't show around six the reverend got a bit worried, told me to check on you."

"Is my mom not there?"

Santana shrugged, "didn't see her." She watched as Quinn's face showed a slight hurt expression, "hey, Q? Why are your eyes so red?" She wondered.

Jesse hadn't realized Quinn's eyes were red, when he turned to see if the statement was true he noticed they were truly red, "you okay?" He asked.

Quinn nodded, scratching her eye by instinct, "yeah, I slept with my contacts in by accident and they turned a bit red, they'll be alright." She told them before she looked at the floor, "so why's my bacon on the floor?" She asked looking back to Santana.

The Latina gave her a small smile, "I was making you all breakfast and the thing slid off of the stove and before I knew it it was on the floor."

"How could it slide off of the stove?" Jesse wondered.

Santana shrugged, "bad luck."

* * *

><p>"My name is Finn Hudson, and I'd like to sing today." The boy said as he stood in the front of the theatre house.<p>

"Finn Hudson?" Some man in a suit asked as he looked at the clipboard he held in his hand, "you're not on the list."

Finn shrugged, "no, see I wasn't originally going to sing here, I didn't really know about it, like I didn't think non-church goers could perform but when I realized that it was all for charity and that someone who didn't have a particular type of religion or didn't really belong to a church could perform I figured I'd give it a go." He explained letting his eyes wander out of a bit of nervousness. He had always felt a little weird explaining things in detail. "Are there any time openings?" He asked.

He certaintly hoped so because this morning he had found the perfect song to sing.

It _had _to be the best song that ever crossed his mind.

It was definitely one of Quinn's oldest favorites.

"Uh, yeah, sure we can fit you in." The man told him.

Finn smiled with relief, "great, thanks man." He said holding his hand out for a firm handshake.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, should be updated pretty soon though, hope you liked the chapter and thanks again for reading.<strong>

**...please, feel free to leave comments, I do appreciate any type of review.**

**...thanks again...**


	24. Theatre House

**Hey, there, thanks to all who reviewed, I appreciate it...**

**...here's the next chapter...**

* * *

><p>"If you had one day to live what would you do?" Quinn wondered as she sat in the passenger seat of Santana's car.<p>

She looked back at her boyfriend who was sitting in the back.

Jesse shrugged, "I'd probably visit all of my family, say goodbye I guess. I'd just live it to the fullest."

Quinn smiled, "and what song do you think describes you the most?"

Santana looked at the boy through the rearview mirror and laughed, "damn, Q, you're making that boy think."

Quinn laughed too, "that's the point." Though Santana was right, last night Jesse's questions hadn't been that hard.

The curly haired singer shrugged, "I'm not sure...though I love _Freebird_, by Lynyrd Sknyrd."

Quinn smiled as she faced the highway again, "pull into the Lima Bean, San." She said.

When the Latina saw the coffee shop in view she turned into the parking lot.

"I'm getting coffee." The blonde stated as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "who wants what?"

"I'll take a spiced up chocolate mocha." Santana answered.

Quinn nodded looking back to Jesse who shrugged, "uh, a pumpkin spice is fine with me."

"Alright, I'll be right back," Quinn said reaching for the door.

* * *

><p>Finn sighed heavily dancing around the place, bouncing from foot to foot.<p>

His nerves were finally kicking in.

What if Quinn didn't like the song?

_No, no...Hudson don't think like that...Quinn loves this song! _He was mentally coaching himself through all of it. He needed to stay calm, if he didn't there was a chance he might freeze up on the stage.

As the man witht he clipboard walked by Finn reached out and tapped his arm, "hey, sorry to bother you but do you know when I'll be on?"

The man eyed him a moment before looking at the clipboard again, "uh, yeah...we've penciled you in after Quinn Fabray and Jesse st. James."

Finn felt his heart skip a beat as the man said Quinn's name, but it made him feel sick to hear Jesse right after. "Oh, okay, well thanks."

"No, problem."

"What time would that be exactly?" Finn wondered, making the man stop his walk and turn around.

"Uh, probably around eleven."

"Okay," the tall boy said looking at his watch, "that's two hours, thanks again."

The man nodded and turned around to walk away before Finn could stop him again.

"Two hours," Finn whispered to himself, "I can do this."

* * *

><p>"Okay, spiced up chocolate mocha," the blonde handed the drik to Santana before reaching toward the back and handing Jesse the, "and a pumkin spice."<p>

"Thanks," Jesse said.

Quinn nodded as she strapped her seatbelt on and closed the car door, taking a drink of her own Green Tea Coffee, "it's no problem."

"Santana started the car, "it's pretty awesome, Q...thanks"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Rachel made her way around the theatre house and sat in one of the chairs.<p>

She had to see how all of this played out for Finn.

So this morning when she woke up she actually skipped her workout routine before running outside and jumping in her car.

She needed to get a good seat.

_Oh, my God! What if this actually works!_ Her mind was singing inside, what if Jesse and Quinn broke up today...

...that would be _amazing!_

The short brunette sat in the chair and fiddled with her skirt as she looked toward the stage.

"Hello, everyone." A man dressed in cerimonial robes smiled down toward the audience, "I'd like to welcome you to our charity fundraiser...thank you for everyone who came, and thank you for signing which organization you wanted your ticket money to go towards...we have an auction going on after the performances but for no I'd like you to just relax and have some fun..."

Rachel stopped listening after that as she caught sight of Finn wondering around beside the stage curtain, "he looks really nervous." She whispered to herself.

She looked back at the man on stage before thinking, _I hope I put Quinn's chruch down for my ticket money...I don't want to support some church I don't know of._

* * *

><p>"We're here," Quinn said as she and Jesse made their way toward their reverend.<p>

"That's good because you girls are on next." He said taking the coffee from their hands.

"What?" Quinn said.

"I thought we were the tenth performance?" Santana said.

"Yeah," The reverend shot back, "you are."

"We've already missed nine performances?" Quinn was amazed.

"Yeah...well, no," the reverend said, "eight and a half, the ninth one is still going on," he pointed behind him and Quinn, Santana and Jesse eyed the stage which now had two young girls performing for Mercedes' church.

Santana and Quinn shared a look of shock before they started mumbling words to each other that Jesse couldn't grab on to.

* * *

><p>Finn looked onto the stage and his heart stopped as Quinn stepped out into the spotlight.<p>

"They're going already?" He asked eyeing his watch, it was only nine-thirty.

"Um, hey!" Quinn shyly addressed the audience.

_Damn, it, she's so adorable!_ The boy cursed.

"Welcome, before I do my song I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who is here today, I've had the privilege to read how much money we have raised and it is a truly amazing number, so thanks." She cleared her throat, and held the mircrophone tightly as the song began...

Santana then walked out on the stage as she sang:

_'I'm just a step away_  
><em>I'm just a breath away<em>  
><em>Losing my faith today'<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>Falling off the edge today<em>

(Santana)  
><em>'I am just a man<em>  
><em>Not superhuman'<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>I'm not superhuman<em>

(Santana)  
><em>Someone save me from the hate<em>

(Both)_  
>'It's just another war<em>  
><em>Just another family torn<em>  
><em>Falling from my faith today<em>  
><em>Just a step from the edge<em>  
><em>Just another day in the world we live<em>

_I need a hero to save me now_  
><em>I need a hero, save me now<em>  
><em>I need a hero to save my life<em>  
><em>A hero will save me just in time'<em>

(Santana)  
><em>'I've gotta fight today<em>  
><em>To live another day<em>  
><em>Speaking my mind today<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>My voice will be heard today<em>

(Santana)  
><em>I<em>_'ve gotta make a stand_  
><em>But I am just a man<em>  
><em>I'm not superhuman<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>My voice will be heard today'<em>

(Both)  
><em>'It's just another war<em>  
><em>Just another family torn<em>  
><em>My voice will be heard today<em>  
><em>It's just another kill<em>  
><em>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves<em>

_I need a hero to save me now_  
><em>I need a hero, save me now<em>  
><em>I need a hero to save my life<em>  
><em>A hero will save me just in time<em>

_I need a hero to save my life_  
><em>I need a hero, just in time<em>  
><em>Save me just in time<em>  
><em>Save me just in time'<em>

(Santana)  
><em>'Who's gonna fight for what's right?<em>  
><em>Who's gonna help us survive?<em>  
><em>We're in the fight of our lives<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>And we're not ready to die<em>

(Santana)  
><em>'Who's gonna fight for the weak?<em>  
><em>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<em>  
><em>I've got a hero, I've got a hero<em>  
><em>Living in me'<em>

I'm_ gonna fight for what's right_  
><em>Today I'm speaking my mind<em>  
><em>And if it kills me tonight'<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>'I will be ready to die'<em>

(Both)  
><em>A hero's not afraid to give his life<em>  
>A<em> hero's gonna save me just in time<em>

_I need a hero to save me now_  
><em>I need a hero, save me now<em>  
><em>I need a hero to save my life<em>  
><em>A hero will save me just in time<em>

_(I need a hero)_  
><em>Who's gonna fight for what's right?<em>  
><em>Who's gonna help us survive?<em>

_(I need a hero)_  
><em>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<em>  
><em>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<em>  
><em>I've got a hero<em>

_I need a hero_  
><em>A hero's gonna save me just in time'<em>

* * *

><p>Finn clapped from behind the curtain it was different but amazing all at the same time, the performance blew him away, it didn't sound like the original with the tone of voice and the version was acoustic but with Quinn and Santana's voices blending in like that it sounded awesome.<p>

The reverend went back out on stage and stated who would be next as Quinn and Santana walked backstage.

Finn was gonna walk up and tell her how awesome she did but Jesse st. Jackass beat him too it.

Finn had to watch him kiss her.

Just because he couldn't look away.

* * *

><p>"You did lovely up there, Quinn." Rachel said as she walked around the baked goods.<p>

"Thanks Rachel." Quinn said eyeing her warily, "can I ask why you're here though?"

Rachel looked at her saying, "I'm just showing my support...I chose your church by the way."

Quinn nodded, "oh, well thanks." She said, "I-I guess."

"Did you bake that," Rachel asked pointing to the pie that said _Quinn Fabray _in neat script.

"Yeah, before I left this morning."

"It looks lovely, is it pumpkin?" Rachel wondered.

The blonde smiled, "yes, actually it is."

Rachel then picked up the pen sitting by the clipboard, "I'm bidding on it." She said, writing her name on the paper before digging out a gold star sticker and placing it beside her name.

"Good for you, I guess." Quinn said watching her.

"Are you performing again?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, why?" Quinn said handing a bag of cookies to an old lady who had brought them up to buy.

Rachel shrugged, "I was just wondering, I'm sure it'll be lovely...you and Santana really do sound great together."

"I'm not performing with Santana." Quinn said before she looked down at a little girl who had said, 'excuse me."

Rachel watched the blonde exchange words with the girl before she walked away.

_So, she is performing with Jesse!_

* * *

><p>"Number thirteen," Quinn said as she stood beside Jesse waiting for the curtain to rise, "are you nervous?"<p>

Jesse looked at her, he was really kind of excited that she still seemed to manage to ask him the twenty questions they had began the night before. He smiled, "yeah, actually, truth be told...I am."

Quinn grabbed his hand and shrugged, "you'll do great." She winked at him.

And Jesse could swear he just died in her eyes...

The curtain raised and the two prepared to sing...

* * *

><p>(Quinn)<br>_'I was only 19, you were 29_  
><em>It's just 10 years, but it's such a long time<em>  
><em>In a heartbeat, I would do it all again<em>

_Late night sex, smokin' cigarettes_  
><em>I try real hard but I can't forget<em>  
><em>Now in a heartbeat, I would do it all again'<em>

(Jesse)  
><em>'Now I see that you and me were never meant<em>  
><em>Never meant to be now<em>  
><em>Now I'm lost somewhere<em>  
><em>Lost between Elvis and suicide<em>

_Ever since the day we died, well_  
><em>I've got nothing left to lose'<em>

(Both)  
><em>'After Jesus and Rock N Roll<em>  
><em>Couldn't save my immoral soul, well<em>  
><em>I've got nothing left<em>  
><em>I've got nothing left to lose'<em>

(Jesse)  
><em>'Callin' out sins just to pass the time'<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>'My life goes by in the blink of an eye'<em>

(Both)  
><em>'I know you want me<em>  
><em>I was only lookin' for a friend<em>

_And everything I was_  
><em>And everything that I've become<em>  
><em>Just falls into the end and'<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>'Now I see that you and me were never meant<em>  
><em>Never meant to be now<em>  
><em>Now I'm lost somewhere<em>  
><em>Lost between Elvis and suicide'<em>

(Jesse)  
><em>'Ever since the day we died, well<em>  
><em>I've got nothing left to lose'<em>

(Both)  
><em>'After Jesus and Rock N Roll<em>  
><em>Couldn't save my immoral soul, well<em>  
><em>I've got nothing left<em>  
><em>I've got nothing left to lose<em>

_Now I see that you and me were never meant_  
><em>Never meant to be now<em>  
><em>Now I'm lost somewhere<em>  
><em>Lost between Elvis and suicide<em>

_Ever since the day we died, well_  
><em>I've got nothing left to lose'<em>

(Jesse)  
><em>'After Jesus and Rock N Roll<em>  
><em>Couldn't save my immoral soul, well'<em>

(Quinn)  
><em>'I've got nothing left'<em>

(Both)  
><em>'I've got nothing left to lose'<em>

* * *

><p>The crowd roared to life, they loved the performance, they loved the song. As Quinn and Jesse left the stage Finn wondered if there was any way in hell that he could follow that performance.<p>

Was it even worth the try.

The obvious answer was yes, because now he was watching Quinn and Jesse kiss...again.

* * *

><p>Finn heard the reverend say his name and he took a deep breath, this was his moment, this was his time to win his girl back...<p>

...he loved her...

As he took his time and made his way on the stage Quinn eyed him oddly, she was surprised to see him there, but he couldn't stop, he was on a mission...

...it was his time to sing...

_'I just want you close_  
><em>Where you can stay forever<em>  
><em>You could be sure<em>  
><em>That it will only get better<em>

_You and me together_  
><em>Through the days and nights<em>  
><em>I don't worry 'cause<em>  
><em>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

_People keep talking_  
><em>They could say what they like<em>  
><em>But all I know is<em>  
><em>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

_And no one, no one, no one_  
><em>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>No one, no one, no one<em>  
><em>Can get in the way of what I feel<em>  
><em>For you, you, you<em>  
><em>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<em>

_When the rain is pouring down_  
><em>And my heart is hurting<em>  
><em>You will always be around<em>  
><em>This I know for certain<em>

_You and me together_  
><em>Through the days and nights<em>  
><em>I don't worry 'cause<em>  
><em>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

_People keep talking_  
><em>They could say what they like<em>  
><em>But all I know is<em>  
><em>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

_No one, no one, no one_  
><em>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>No one, no one, no one<em>  
><em>Can get in the way of what I feel<em>  
><em>For you, you, you<em>  
><em>Can get in the way of what I feel<em>

_I know some people search the world_  
><em>To find something like what we have<em>  
><em>I know people will try<em>  
><em>Try to divide something so real<em>  
><em>So 'til the end of time<em>  
><em>I'm telling you there is<em>

_No one, no one, no one_  
><em>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>No one, no one, no one<em>  
><em>Can get in the way of what I feel for you'<em>

* * *

><p>The song ended and the crowd cheered, and he was happy, because he was sure he had got the message across.<p>

He was sure Quinn knew it was for her...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there's that chapter, I hope you liked it, I hoped it was good...<strong>

**...please, review, they're greatly appreciated and lovely**

**...thanks for reading...**


	25. I Will Still Love You

**So, I'm thinking two more chapters; this one and another afterward...**

**...thank you for all of your patience...**

* * *

><p>Finn stepped off of the stage feeling pretty awesome and a little confident. He was proud of himself. The crowd was cheering and the song was good.<p>

The song was good.

The crowd loved it.

He walked to the refreshment counter and grabbed a bottle of water and a cookie. Taking a small bite and a little swig he eyed the place looking for his love.

She was across the way talking to Jesse.

_Had she not heard?_ The boy wondered, staring at the couple.

* * *

><p>"Fourteen, do you own any pets?" Quinn asked.<p>

Jesse; who had his own coffee still took a drink before saying, "three dogs at my parents house and a cat in my apartment."

Quinn nodded, "and names?"

The boy laughed, "my oldest dog, he's ten, his name is Spot. Then we have Kiera and Lego."

"Lego, that's a cute name." Quinn answered.

Jesse shrugged, "it was my mothers idea."

"And how many awards do you think you'll win in your Broadway career?" The blonde asked, grabbing his coffee and stealing a drink.

"Many," Jesse answered, "though I don't wanna seem to full of myself." He gave the girl a wink.

"Since when?" Quinn joked; and she was aware that counted as question seventeen.

"Hey," the boy answered.

Quinn looked around the place before asking, "so what is your favorite flavor of candy bar?"

Jesse couldn't help but laugh, "are you running out of difficult questions?"

"I am." Quinn said, "so, answer."

"Milkyway."

"Those are good." The blonde looked behind herself before saying she'd be right back.

Jesse nodded before walking toward the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" A voice demanded from behind.<p>

Finn knew that voice anywhere, he turned around and smiled at the blonde, "hey," he gave her a slightly awkward wave. Unaware of whether or not he should kiss her a the moment like he wanted too.

Quinn had her eyebrow raised and a scowl was placed upon her face, "what was that?" She repeated.

Finn shrugged, "that was a song, for you." He smiled goofily, he didn't think she'd be mad at that. Flattered maybe, but not mad.

"What are you talking about?"

"That song," Finn pointed to the stage. "_No One, _by Alicia Keys, it's your favorite." He reached for her arm, "it's how I feel about you."

Quinn pulled away, "why are you doing this?" She sighed, "I already told you I'm not interested in your little game anymore Finn. I've moved on. It's time you do too."

The boy shook his head, "but I-"

"No," was all the blonde said before she pushed past him.

He was left there standing alone.

The song didn't work.

* * *

><p>And it was like that for a while after the church benefit. The girl's venomous words seemed to seep in. Finn left her alone.<p>

He left her alone to be with Jesse.

It still broke his heart.

He'd still see her, every morning around six while getting his coffee, he'd see her. And he'd see Jesse, and they'ed be together.

Every morning he'd be getting Cinnimon Apple Coffee or the Hazelnut Almond coffee and he'd say a quick hello, trying to make their whole run-in a little more formal and friendly.

He'd be there every morning.

Every morning for days.

But days turned into weeks...

...and soon it had been over a month.

Finn had left her alone for over a month.

* * *

><p>"I've got tickets," Jesse said, holding up two strips of cardstock paper as proof.<p>

"Tickets are good," Quinn smiled fixing herself a cup of coffee.

Jesse nodded, "they are...and I know you're not a huge Broadway or Musical fan but I've got tickets to a show at the theatre house and..."

"I would love to go, stop rambling," the blonde said smiling before taking a quick drink.

The curly haired singer gave her a quick smile before leaning in for an incredible kiss.

They didn't break apart until the bell for the door sounded.

"Can I help you?" Quinn asked turning toward the counter seeing none other than Tina and Mike.

"Quinn, hello." Mike greeted sending her a quick look of amusement before eyeing Jesse.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "oh, shut up."

The two Asian's shared a smile before Tina asked for a Carmel Latte with an apple twist and Mike asked for a Cookies and Creme Frappe.

After Quinn wrote the orders down, Jesse began making the drinks.

"So, how is everything with the two of you?" Tina casually asked.

Quinn smiled, "good, I think...at first it was a bit tough because it seemed like Finn and Rachel were trying to pry us apart and then I realized they were, but soon it was back to normal, them leaving us alone." She looked at the boy behind them and said, "he's good to me."

Mike nodded, "but are you over Finn?" He asked.

When Quinn looked back at them Tina shrugged, "and is he over Rachel?"

Quinn reached up and rubbed her eyebrow, "I-I think so." She sighed, "I don't know, honestly, it's going to take more than just a month to move on completely." She rang up the cash register and said, "your total is fifteen twenty."

Mike pulled his wallet out and handed her the exact amount.

"I'm not using him." Quinn told the couple before Jesse handed over their order.

* * *

><p>Later that week Quinn was preparing for her date with Jesse, Santana of course was sitting on the bed, watching her pick out outfits and telling her if they were good or not.<p>

"Quinn, those dresses all look like something you'd wear to church." She told her." "They're all casual."

Quinn looked at the blue-ish dress she was holding at the moment, "I do wear them to chruch." She whispered.

Santana laughed.

"What?" Quinn asked, sending a legendary glare. "It's not funny."

Santana stood up, "you wanna wear something that you _wouldn't _be wearing to church." Santana told her.

"Like what?" Quinn wondered.

And Santana then began to search throught the girl's closet.

"San?" The blonde asked watching her friend warily.

"Shh," the other girl demanded, "I'm working here."

And Quinn sat on the bed, because there was no way in hell she'd be interuppting the Latina again.

* * *

><p>Jesse tied his bow-tie before looking in the mirror, he and Quinn had been dating for a little over a month. And to him it all felt flawless, and amazing.<p>

He remembered taking Quinn to meet Mrs. Dawson a few weeks ago.

Mrs. Dawson was like Jesse's family, she had a special place in his heart; all to herself, so it was sort of important to him that she met Quinn.

That she approved of Quinn.

_"It's never going to be the perfect time." He had told her, getting out of his vehicle._

_"What do you mean, the perfect time?" Quinn asked as Jesse opened the passenger door._

_"I've been waiting," The boy told her, helping her from the seat, "but the perfect time never seems quite good enough, so I figured, what the hell, I'd just do it now."_

_"I'm still a little confused." Quinn told him, "what are we doing?"_

_Jesse closed the card oor and grabbed her hand, "here, come with me." He led her down the sidewalk where they stopped before a door. The boy lifted his hand and gently knocked._

_A moment later, Quinn was face to face with an elderly lady, "Ah, Jesse!" The woman cried. "Is this her, my boy?"_

_Quinn looked at Jesse, "her?"_

_"Yes, it is." Jesse answered, "Mrs. Dawson, this is Quinn Fabray; my girlfriend." He then looked at the blonde, "Quinn this is a good friend of mine, Mrs. Dawson."_

_Quinn gave him a nod before shaking the woman's hand, "well, it's nice to meet you."_

_And Mrs. Dawson smiled widely, "you too dear, I've heard so _much _about you."_

_Quinn continued to give her a warm smile._

She was nice, Jesse remembered. Quinn and Mrs. Dawson had made lovely company. The two women had gotten along quite well.

And that fact alone meant a lot to him.

It was almost perfect.

* * *

><p>An hour later Santana stopped looking in the closet and she turned around, "I don't think you have a dress you wouldn't wear to chruch."<p>

Quinn shrugged, "well, things I wouldn't wear in chruch are either kind of slutty, full on slutty or way too fancy."

The Latina chuckled, "I love how you put the fancy one last."

Quinn shrugged, "I have nothing classy to wear."

Santana nodded, "that is true." She shrugged, "you know I have some dresses at home and I could run down there and grab one for you."

Quinn shook her head, "you live across town, you might not make it back in time."

"Oh, I will." Santana said grabbing her keys from the desktop. "You can count on me, Q."

Quinn didn't argue nor try and get her not to go, she knew the efforts would be useless, so instead she said, "drive safe."

Santana answered with an, "always do."

And Quinn's head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>The door was unlocked, Finn had moved the handle and the door pushed open. It was unlocked.<p>

He knew he shouldn't have, he knew he shouldn't have pushed it all the way open, and he couldn't help it.

He pressed the door all the way open and stepped inside.

The Fabray house had always made him feel awkward.

It was the biggest house in Lima and it was the richest house in Lima.

The Fabray's were a little rich, and Finn always felt weird being in the house.

It was always cold and it seemed a little too welcoming, so it seemed unwelcoming. It was just plain awkward.

But he ventured in anyway.

* * *

><p>He left her alone for a little over a month...<p>

...and he couldn't do it anymore.

* * *

><p>Quinn was asleep, either that or she was really good at faking it, but the boy was almost certain that she was actually asleep.<p>

He quickly took his ipod out of his pocket and plugged it into the amplifier device that Quinn had on her desk. Then he turned the thing on.

He wanted to find the song before he pushed play.

And once he did he took a moment to look at her.

She was beautiful.

Hell, he knew that already, but it was like sleep enhanced that or something.

He smiled to himself, cause this was probably his last chance to make it happen. His last chance to make her his.

His last chance to get it right.

So, taking a deep breath and turned the devices on, turning it all the way up.

* * *

><p><em>Time may take us apart, but I will still love you. I promise<em>  
><em>And when the stars, stars are falling, I'll keep calling<em>  
><em>I promise that you'll be my one my only everything, I'll never be untrue<em>  
><em>And I promise back that for your love I will do anything<em>  
><em>I will give you the stars<em>  
><em>I will buy you the moon<em>  
><em>And even through longest of our nights<em>  
><em>And Even through the darkest days our<em>  
><em>Love will find away<em>

_And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling_  
><em>I will still love you<em>  
><em>And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting<em>  
><em>I will still love you<em>

_You are my summer breeze my winter sun, my springtime soul, my autumn touch of gold_  
><em>You are my sky my rain a way which my love flows cuz you're all<em>  
><em>The smile of my heart and the breathe of my soul<em>  
><em>Even if we find ourselves apart<em>  
><em>We will hold out hopes and dreams<em>  
><em>Forever in our hearts<em>

_And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling_  
><em>I will still love you<em>  
><em>And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting<em>  
><em>I will still love you<em>

_Tell me how you feel_  
><em>I finally know how to feel. Tell me if it's real<em>  
><em>And my heart is tells me it's real<em>  
><em>So real, so real<em>

_And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
>I will still love you<br>And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
>I will still love you<em>

_Time will take us apart that's true_  
><em>But I will always be there for you<em>  
><em>Your in my heart and you'll be in my dreams<em>  
><em>No matter how many miles between<em>  
><em>I promise you that I won't forget<em>  
><em>The day we kissed or the day we met<em>  
><em>The sky may fall and the stars my too<em>  
><em>But I will still, I will still love you<em>

_And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling_  
><em>I will still love you<em>  
><em>And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting<em>  
><em>I will still love you<em>

* * *

><p>It was a duet, and Finn had been singing along with it...Quinn had woken up a few seconds after the start of the song, and she had joined in.<p>

It was their song.

They were now standing face to face.

Finn smiled, "it's our song."

And Quinn kissed him because she knew it was true.

* * *

><p>The moment was perfect.<p>

The moment was amazing.

And when they pulled apart, they continued to stare into eachothers eyes lovingly...

The hazel eyes broke away and soon they met with painful blue ones.

"Jesse." Quinn whispered.

And the boy walked away.

"Jesse! Wait!" Quinn hollered after him, pushing past Finn and running through her house and down the stairs.

"Wait, Quinn!" Finn had hollered after her, and she was sure he had followed them down.

* * *

><p>Quinn pushed the front door open, "Jes-" she broke off though...<p>

...he was kissing Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we go there's chapter twenty-five...<strong>

**...finale is next, so I hope you're ready...**

**...reviews are appreciated!**

**Song:**

**I Will Still Love You, by Britney Spears (Featuring Don Philip)**


	26. True Love

**Finale time! **

**Thank you to everyone reading, it truly is awesome that you enjoy this story so much...**

* * *

><p>Quinn watched as her boyfriend pulled away from Rachel before he pushed passed her and continued on to his vehicle.<p>

Rachel looked toward Quinn and Finn after a moment and reached up and touched her lips, "I-Quinn, I swear he kissed me."

"Shut up," Quinn said as she continued on behind Jesse, climbing inside the vehicle before he could start it and drive away.

The boy just looked at her.

He looked a little heartbroken.

Though to her, it seemed like there was a little more.

* * *

><p>"W-what did you do?" Rachel questioned as she stepped over to her ex.<p>

"I love her." Finn said staring off toward Jesse's car. They were both watching the two inside.

Rachel eyed him a moment before saying, "but she ran after _him._"

Finn nodded as he stepped down from the porch and took a seat on one of the stairs. "I know," he sighed.

* * *

><p>They had been sitting there for a little over five minutes; neither of them had said a word.<p>

Quinn reached up and scratched her head as she tried to sort out her thoughts. Thinking about it she kind of realized that throughout this month of dating she had never really finished her twenty questions. Yeah, she may have asked quite a few questions as their relationship progressed, but she never acknowledged the fact that they were questions to their game. "Nineteen," she whispered.

Jesse glanced at her.

"Do you know how sorry I am?" She wondered.

And the boy rolled his eyes because seriously, was this all just a game to her?

Quinn shrugged sheepishly, "humor me." She sighed, "please."

And to the boy she did look guilty; she looked guilty and hurt, maybe a little confused, "you seem it." He said.

And she agreed, "I am, terribly so." After a moment she turned to face him fully, "it was stupid, this is stupid." She pointed out, "_I _am stupid, I-I feel for you Jesse. I love you, but I hurt. My _heart _hurts without Finn."

Jesse scoffed because this wasn't something he wanted to hear right now. He was Jesse st. James, breaker of hearts; he was never heartbroken.

"I'm not asking for you to forgive me, hell, I'm not even asking for you to understand. I'm just, I'm saying that it wouldn't be fair fro me to drag you along while I'm in love with Finn. I can't try to love you as much as I love him. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"What if he hurts you again?" Jesse wondered aloud.

And Quinn shrugged, "I know it's a risk, but with love it's always a risk." She reached out and grabbed his hand.

To her surprise; he didn't pull away.

"There's gotta be some reason that you kissed Rachel." She reasoned. "You wouldn't just do it out of spite. Not just to hurt me. Especially since you know how she feels about you."

Jesse nodded along.

"You're a good guy Jesse, but I just don't think you're the right guy for me."

* * *

><p>"What do you think they're saying?" Finn asked. He was really wishing he knew how to read lips right now.<p>

"They're making up." Rachel said, "Quinn's probably told him that she never wanted to kiss you and Jesse's said the same about me. To them we were props. They'll be over us soon. We'll just be a mistake, each their own."

Finn refused to believe that. He knew Quinn. He knew that kiss, it was real, it was amazing.

He knew Quinn.

"No," he shook his head, "no, Quinn loves me. That kiss was real, it was passionate."

And for her own sake; Rachel wished it was true, that would mean Jesse was available.

* * *

><p>"I am a cheater." Quinn announced after quite some time of silence.<p>

Jesse looked up from the radio dial he had been staring at.

"I am a cheater." She repeated, "just like my father. I don't wanna be." She was fumbling with her hands because it had felt too awkward holding Jesse's hand, she knew he was mad at her. "I try so hard not to be like my mother. She's an alcoholic who tries to hide behind the disguise of a recognizable Christian. In the end though, she's an alcoholic." She looked at her hands as she began to play with her class ring, "don't get me wrong though, my mother is a great person. She is a lovely woman so it wouldn't be terrible to end up like her, but I just-I wanna be different."

She paused looking at her boyfriend. It was surprising to see that he was really listening because all Quinn was doing was rambling. The words kind of flowed from her mouth, even if she had tried she was sure she couldn't stop them.

"I was trying so hard not to be her that I didn't even think about becoming my father." She laughed, "I didn't even see it coming."

Jesse still said nothing, he figured he should wait, let her get it all out, see if she was truly done talking before he spoke his opinion.

"I don't wanna be Russell Fabray, he's a terrible person, he never seems to do the right thing. And he lies, he's a compulsive liar." She sighed, "I don't wanna be Russell and I don't want to be Judy, I wanna be Quinn." She paused for a minute, "but I don't even know who Quinn is."

She was done, and this time it was Jesse who grabbed her hand because the fumbling fingers were just a little distracting, "you're not your father, so don't worry about that." She tried to object but he shook it off, "you may have cheated on Finn and then again on Sam but you didn't cheat on Puck, nor on Finn the second time around. You had your heart in the right place thinking about not cheating, doing the right thing...maybe this relationship was meant to end so quickly, it wasn't about trying to get over your ex, it was about finding who you truly are...I know who Quinn is, and I wish I could tell you, but you already know."

The blonde was a bit confused, "what the hell does that mean?" She whispered.

Jesse smiled because even if they were over; and he knew they were, he still couldn't help but think about how adorable she was, "you'll figure it out."

"But-"

"Hey, just look at it this way. It's like you trade off, you cheated on Finn with Puck, but when you and Puck started dating you didn't cheat on him. Sam came around after you and Puck broke up and you cheated on Sam with Finn. After you and Sam broke it off you dated Finn and you didn't cheat on him. He broke up with you and I'm next so you cheated on me with Finn...Finn's your now." He explained, "you see the pattern?"

"You're saying I won't cheat on Finn?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, and since you won't cheat on Finn and he and Rachel have reached an understanding that they're better off as friends, you have a much better chance of surviving this relationship so you won't have another boyfriend to cheat on next."

And Quinn was laughing because that may have been the weirdest logic she had ever heard.

* * *

><p>"This is bothering the hell out of me." Finn said as he stared at the people within the vehicle. Quinn was laughing.<p>

She and Jesse were in the car and she was laughing, and as Finn sat there and watched Jesse started laughing too, "what the hell is going on?"

Rachel laid her head to rest on his arm as she too stared out to the vehicle, "I don't know." She whispered because she really didn't wanna believe what she had told him earlier.

It couldn't be true.

* * *

><p>"Do you hate me?" Quinn asked after she had stopped laughing.<p>

The curly haired boy looked at her, his eyes sparkling because they had been laughing a little too hard and he was about to cry, "number twenty?"

The girl nodded, "yeah, I wanna know."

He smiled, "no, I could never hate you."

"I can say this is much better than my previous break-up's," Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, how so?" Jesse asked.

Quinn smiled, "well Finn broke up with me kicking a chair and screaming I'm done with you, Puck broke up with me by ignoring me after I gave our baby away, so we never had an official break up, but it was there. Sam broke up with me by being with Santana before he actually let me know that we were over and Finn broke up with me again at a funeral telling me that I didn't feel anything."

He hadn't meant too but Jesse had started laughing.

His laughing made Quinn laugh, "shut up!" She said.

"I'm sorry," he told her, "I-just-" He couldn't even talk, it was just so damn funny. A bit unlucky.

* * *

><p>"Did I not make it back in time?" Santana wondered as she stepped outside of the Fabray house.<p>

Finn and Rachel stood up and turned around, looking at the Latina who was standing on the porch holding a beautiful red dress.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

Finn however stated, "where'd you come from?"

Santana pointed behind her, "back door. I went home to get this dress for Q to wear on her date and...where is she? Are they already gone?"

Finn shook his head, "no," he stepped away allowing Santana a view to see Quinn and Jesse in the boy's car.

"What's going on?" she wondered

"Quinn kissed Finn after they sang a song together in her room, Jesse caught them and ran out here. Quinn ran after him, Finn ran after her when they stepped on the porch Jesse was kissing me then he pushed away and made his way to his car. Quinn followed. And now we're confused." The shorter girl explained.

Finn had nodded along with every word, "yeah."

Santana sighed, "well, what the hell?" She whispered before she pushed through the other two and made her way over to st. James' vehicle.

Finn and Rachel just stared at her bewildered.

* * *

><p>"Santana?" Quinn wondered as she and Jesse climbed out of the car.<p>

Santana had pounded on the door until the other two had made it clear that they were getting out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana sneered.

Quinn was a little shocked.

"You go through all these relationship's hoping that the right guy will come around and sweep you off of your feet being decent and accommodating, romantic and such and when you find him you cheat." She shook her head, "I told you, I-I, what are you doing?" The Latina said frustrated.

Quinn shook her head, she was about to say more but the other girl had erupted into Spanish and Quinn had no idea what she was saying.

It took three minutes for Quinn to get Santana to shut up and speak English.

"I went and got you the dress." Santana said.

Quinn nodded eyeing the dress, "and it is a beautiful dress." She said.

Santana sighed, "I want you to be happy, Quinn, you mean everything to me."

It was a rare moment of truth for the other girl, and Quinn was aware.

The blonde smiled, cupping her friend's face, "I love you, San." She said, "and I am so, so grateful that I have you as a friend, that I have someone who cares about me as much as you do. I am happy. " She told her, "I am truly happy."

Santana looked at Jesse, the boy was smiling because he was witnessing true friendship.

Before looking back to Quinn Santana said, "thank you," to Jesse.

And he understood; she was thanking him for being good to Quinn, to keeping his word and not hurting her.

"I can't fight how I feel anymore," Quinn said looking over Santana's shoulder a moment and seeing Finn staring at them confused, and worried; maybe a little hurt. Her eyes then connected with Santana's again as she said, "Jesse and I were great together, you can't deny the chemistry. He is an amazing guy, however, I'm in love with Finn and we have also established the fact that he is still in love with Rachel." She smiled, "the heart wants what the heart wants."

Santana rolled her eyes as she nodded along, "yeah, yeah, yeah." She then held up the article of clothing she was still holding, "but I got you the dress."

Quinn laughed, "let Rachel wear it." She told her, "Jesse's gonna ask her to go with him and what she's wearing right now is so...ugly." She couldn't think of a better word.

Santana looked behind them sighing, "I can't let the hobbit wear my clothes that's just-"

"Santana." Quinn smiled.

"Oh, fine."

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel waited as the anticipation was beginning to get the best of them, the other three were walking toward them now, but it all seemed to be moving too slow.<p>

"If she's with him I think I'm gonna die." Finn whispered.

Rachel eyed him a moment before looking out toward Jesse.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Jesse said as they stepped up to them.

Rachel's face fell and with it Finn's heart sank, that had to be bad news.

Jesse reached out cupping Rachel's face, "I shouldn't have kissed you because I haven't taken you out yet. It's always better to kiss after a date."

Rachel smiled, "what do you mean?"

Finn didn't care what he meant, he looked at Quinn.

The blonde grabbed his hand pulling him away from the group, "I've thought about it a lot." She told him.

And he nodded along, he didn't want the big speech he knew was coming, he just wanted to know how she felt, but it was Quinn and he would wait a million years to get his answer if he had too.

"I've thought about it all the time." Quinn said, "and I just now realized why I always run back to you, and it's not because you're my first love." She stepped closer to stand right in front of him, "it's because you're my _true_ love."

Finn smiled as he brushed the hair away from her face. This was what he wanted to hear.

However, when he bent down to kiss her she stepped away. He was confused, "Qu-"

"I can't have you hurt me again." She whispered. "I won't survive. "

Finn shook his head, "I'm not-" He stopped, "I love you."

"Then don't break my heart." She demanded.

And he took that one step toward her, grabbing her lovingly and kissing her hard.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope it was worth the wait, I'd appreciate you telling me how it turned out...<strong>

**...Quick thank you to all of you who read it, I greatly appreciate it and I hope the ending wasn't too terrible...**

**...Thanks...**


End file.
